Quels sont tes sentiments ?
by Tellequelle
Summary: Butters se fait martyriser par Cartman depuis trop longtemps. Alors que le petit blond est amoureux de Kenny, celui-ci devient son sauveur contre son bourreau. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout ira pour la mieux... /!\ Yaoi et classé M /!\ Couple : Bunny
1. Mon bourreau et mon sauveur

**Une histoire avec trois points de vu différents, pour changer un peu. Le début est assez dur et il ne me plait pas énormément, mais je vous promets que la suite sera mieux et moins violente que ça (enfin pas toujours en fait). Cette fanfic est classée M (comme les autres que j'ai écrites) donc bon, soyez pas surpris si vous trouvez des passages heinheim. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous apprécierez ce Bunny même si dedans Cartman fait bien chier son monde, et ne vous ne faites pas, en principe je publie vite, surtout que c'est les vacances maintenant.  
**

**Bon, sinon, South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

I

Mon bourreau et mon sauveur

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Ce qui m'arrive en ce moment craint vraiment. J'suis pas gay, ok ? Parce que je préfère poser les bases dès maintenant. J'suis pas une tapette et je le serai jamais. Mais le truc c'est que depuis que j'ai treize ans je trouve Butters de plus en plus mignon. Butters, pour info, c'est le gamin que je martyrise depuis la primaire. Le truc c'est que maintenant, ça s'est franchement transformé en un truc plus fort que ça, je crois que j'ai un problème au cerveau, quelque chose de ce genre, qui fait que mon subconscient est persuadé que Butters est une nana, et du coup je crois bien que… je l'aime. Mais c'est pas de l'amour comme dans les films ! J'veux pas vivre toute ma vie à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! J'ai juste envie qu'il soit à moi pour toujours, c'est différent. Parce ouais, Butters, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, je l'ai décidé et je l'ai dit en premier. Que personne ne s'approche de lui sinon il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je crois que j'ai commencé à craquer pour lui quand j'ai utilisé ses hamsters comme cobayes vivants pour tester une méthode de gazage que j'avais inventé. Quand il a remarqué ce que je faisais il a essayé de m'en empêcher, et en voyant qu'il était trop tard il s'est mis à pleurer, et le pire, c'est qu'après ça, il ne m'en voulait même pas. Il a continué à encaisser tous les sales coups que je lui ai faits et que je continuerai de faire pendant longtemps. C'est juste que ce jour-là je l'ai vraiment trouvé innocent et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, j'essaie toujours de le faire souffrir de manière à revoir ses larmes.

Et j'ai encore des centaines de plans en tête pour réussir à lui faire du mal.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Quand je vois la vie que je mène, je me dis que je ne vis rien d'horrible. Si quelque chose de grave m'arrive, c'est que je le mérite, parce que je sais que je me conduits mal parfois, c'est pour ça que mes parents me punissent. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une famille et des amis, comme Kenny, Stan, Kyle et Eric. Mais Eric m'en fait parfois voir de toutes les couleurs, je sais qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde donc je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai toujours peur de perdre un ami, parce que c'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux dans la vie.

Aujourd'hui Eric m'a proposé de venir chez lui. J'ai dit oui, parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi, et c'est important d'aider les autres, sinon il ne faut pas s'attendre à être aidé un jour. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit pour me faire un sale coup, mais je préfère avoir confiance en lui, sinon j'aurais toujours la trouille d'aller le voir et à ce moment-là, on ne sera plus amis.

Je sonne à la porte et Eric m'ouvre aussitôt. A l'intérieur, les lumières sont éteintes. Eric esquisse un sourire sournois et me traine à l'intérieur par le bras, en fermant la porte derrière moi. Il me pousse contre son canapé et je trébuche en arrière. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment peur.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Je sais qu'avec tout ce que je lui fais subir Butters ne m'aimera pas d'un claquement de doigt. Evidemment, c'est une vrai fiotte, pas comme moi, et donc à ce niveau rien ne pose de problème.

Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui pour le posséder, c'est ce faire en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre, et à ce moment, quand je serai le seul qu'il puisse aimer, il tombera amoureux de moi et je pourrai en faire absolument tout ce que je veux. Je veux dire, encore plus que maintenant.

S'il aime quelqu'un, je devrais employer la manière forte, donc espérons pour lui qu'il n'ait aucun sentiment amoureux pour qui que ce soit.

Je le pousse sur le canapé et je maintiens ses bras. Il ne peut plus bouger et ainsi j'ai toute son attention.

« Maintenant Butters, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir. » Il me regarde d'un air complètement terrorisé, j'adore lui faire cet effet, c'est souvent à ce moment-là que les larmes commencent à couler.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eric ? » Comme d'habitude, il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir ou se débattre. Ce gamin est le jouet parfait.

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? » Quelle question idiote, même moi je répondrais non. Mais Butters est vraiment à côté de la plaque.

« Bien sûr Eric… » Je souris malicieusement. En voyant ça, il devrait se douter que je me prépare à lui faire un sale coup, mais non, Butters est si naïf que ça en fait parfois peur.

« Tu vas tout me dire sur ta vie sentimentale dans ce cas-là. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent, peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas.

« N-n… euh… pourquoi ? » Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait répondre non. Mais c'est de Butters dont on parle, c'est donc impossible.

« Tu me fais pas confiance ? Tu sais, je sais que t'es gay, t'as pas besoin de le cacher. T'es gay hein Butters ? » Il détourne le regard au fur et à mesure de mes mots.

« J-Je... Ça te regarde pas… »

« Ça veut dire oui. C'est fou ce que t'es con parfois. » Il me regarde d'un œil accusateur, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas fâché. Il lui en faut beaucoup plus pour ça.

« Et tu aimes quelqu'un ? » J'essaie de la jouer en douceur, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je saurais ce que je veux savoir, mais autant que ce soit avant que ma mère rentre.

« Euh… » Ce gamin est vraiment trop facile à décrypter.

« Dis le moi Butters. Ou alors, tu ne me considères pas comme un ami ? » Je sais qu'en disant ça je touche un point sensible, Butters a besoin d'amis plus que tout.

« M-Mais… C'est un secret… »

« Mais les secrets, ça se partage entre amis. Je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne. » Il me fixe, il hésite, il est piégé.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je ne me sens vraiment pas de lui dire qui j'aime. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne et je comptais le garder pour moi, mais si Eric se fâchait contre moi ? Qui sait quelles représailles je subirai ? Il sait déjà que je suis gay. J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a toujours su, il était toujours le premier me le dire à n'importe quelle occasion en me traitant de « tarlouze ».

« E-En fait… » C'est dur à dire. Et je sais pourquoi. C'est un amour à sens unique et ça me fait souffrir. Ça dure depuis longtemps et j'ai toujours été incapable de passer à autre chose.

« J-Je… »

« Dis-moi son nom et puis merde ! Fais pas ta tafiole Butters ! » Il dit ça en hurlant, il me secoue, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que de cracher le morceau.

« Kenny… » Je ferme les yeux. Eric est énervé et à tout moment, il peut me frapper.

« Et bah ! C'était pas si dur ! » Il me relâche, je suis libre mais ne bouge pas, j'entrouvre légèrement les yeux et voit qu'il s'éloigne.

« Comme tu peux aimer ce pauvre ? » Il s'est tourné vers moi, le visage ébahit. « En plus, il se tape plein de nanas, et ce même s'il a une 'copine' en ce moment ! »

« J-Je… Je l'aime. C'est tout… » Il continue de me dévisager, je me redresse, et je me sens plutôt mal. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire.

« Mais c'est qu'une merde ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » Il me regarde bizarrement. Ma réaction était peut-être exagérée.

« Je dis ce que j'veux, tarlouze. Kenny est pauvre, c'est une merde, il fera rien de sa vie, il est totalement stup-… »

« Arrête ! Il est génial… Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, tu comprends ça ? D-D'ailleurs, surtout pas toi, t'es rien à côté de lui ! »

_Paf_.

Je me suis pris une baffe. Peut-être que je l'ai mérité, ça ne se fait pas de s'en prendre comme ça à ses amis, mais je ne pouvais pas… Kenny ne mérite pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

« Tu vas me payer ça Butters. »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

J'en avais vraiment trop marre de rester chez moi à ne rien faire. En plus, mes parents se foutent sur la gueule, Karen est chez une copine et Kevin… Lui j'ai pas envie de le voir. Pourtant j'ai besoin de compagnie, si j'suis tout seul je vais continuer à ne rien faire et avoir les idées noires. En allant sonner chez Kyle j'ai oublié qu'il était parti faire un camping avec Stan, en _tête à tête_ comme j'ai aimé leur faire remarquer.

J'ai fait demi-tour, pas pour rentrer chez moi, mais pour aller vers les Stotch, et quand j'ai sonné la mère de Butters m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là. _Fais chier, _j'avais plusieurs solutions : Rester seul, aller voir quelqu'un avec qui je ne traine jamais ou aller voir Cartman. J'aurais franchement préféré les deux premières mais après mures réflexions, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas aussi horrible que ça, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas chez lui ce gros lard.

Le truc, c'est qu'en approchant de sa maison, j'ai remarqué que les lumières étaient fermées, mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était les cris. _Un film d'horreur ? _Nan, Cartman ferait dans son froc. Mais je suis curieux, alors maintenant, j'essaie de voir ce qui se passe dans cette maison, en luttant avec les reflets du soleil sur la vitre.

Je vois Cartman, tout agité, en train de s'attaquer à quelque chose sur son canapé. Il gueule mais je n'arrive pas à percevoir de mots précis. Je change d'angle et tente de regarder ce qu'il fout, et surtout qu'est-ce qui pousse ces cris de fillette. Ce que j'arrive à percevoir me donne des sueurs froides. Butters. Butters est en train de se faire… massacrer? Si c'est le mot. Je me précipite vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir, elle est fermée à clef.

« C'est qui ? » Demande le gras-du-bide.

« Ouvre cette porte connard ! » Je fais aller la poignée dans tous les sens, rien n'y fait. Je cours de l'autre côté de la route et ramasse une pierre. J'explose sa putain de fenêtre. Je passe ma main et tourne la poignée de l'intérieur. Le gros cul s'avance vers moi à grands pas pour essayer de m'arrêter. Je le pousse avant de voir qu'il a un couteau dans la main. Il n'a pas intérêt à me tuer celui-là. C'est là que j'y pense. Butters. Si Cartman a un couteau il a forcément blessé Butters. Je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule, il n'a pas le temps de réagir.

« Butters ? Butters dis-moi qu't'es vivant ! » Je n'entends rien. J'allume la lumière, et ce même si j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir. Butters est recroquevillé entre les coussins, il est torse nu, il saigne. Mais il est vivant.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Il ne manquait plus que lui, qu'il retourne avec sa_ copine non-officielle _! D'où est ce qu'on entre chez les gens en brisant la fenêtre pour leur foutre une droite ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille jouer le sauveur auprès de Butters, pas question. Mais je dois avouer qu'avec ce coup qu'il m'a mis en plein visage, je suis un peu sonné.

Je tente de me lever, je trébuche presque. Je remarque que je saigne du nez. Quel enfoiré. J'entends Butters gémir, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe, malgré la lumière, tout est flou autour de moi.

Les deux silhouettes bougent. Je crois voir Kenny soulever Butters, tourner la tête vers moi, et se précipiter vers la porte.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça sale merde… » Il ne se retourne pas. Il tourne la poignée.

« Tu vas me le payer Kenny. » Je termine ma phrase au moment où il ferme la porte.

« Butters n'est rien qu'à moi… » Ai-je réussi à murmurer avant de me laisser tomber. Assommé par je-ne-sais-quoi.

* * *

**Sachez qu'une review me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage à publier plus vite (Bah quoi, faut savoir trouver de bonnes raisons pour que les gens review-ent). Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2089**


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Deuxième chapitre, parce que je viens d'en finir un, donc j'estime en avoir assez d'avance pour pouvoir publier sans risquer justement de n'avoir plus rien à publier à un moment... (la panne d'inspiration ça fait peur).**

**En relisant les premiers chapitres je me rends compte que je ne les aime franchement pas, donc encore une fois, je vous promets que la suite sera mieux... (Enfin si ça continue comme ça je dirais ça à chaque nouveau chapitre...)**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone...**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

II

Le calme avant la tempête

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je me sens… mal. Oui c'est le mot, mal. Mes bras et mon torse me font mal. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus.

Et c'est comme si c'était le cas.

Je regarde l'état de mes bras en premier, j'ai une dizaine de bleus et de griffures. Pareil pour mon torse. Je remarque ensuite longue plaie, heureusement peu profonde, de sous le téton gauche au nombril. Pourtant tout a l'air propre, le sang ne coule plus et j'ai même un t-shirt propre, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas à moi.

C'est Eric qui m'a fait ça. J'ai du mal à me souvenir exactement de comment ça s'est passé, je me souviens juste de la douleur, de l'obscurité, d'Eric qui me posait toutes ces questions et qui insultait Kenny.

Où suis-je ? Dans une chambre certes, dans un lit même. La décoration est simple, voire inexistante. C'est plutôt petit, mais l'odeur m'est familière. _On dirait l'odeur de Kenny. _Je n'y crois pas trop, sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce que Kenny ouvre la porte.

« Ah t'es réveillé. Tu... Comment tu te sens ? » Mieux qu'il y a une minute. Mais si je lui dis ça, il ne comprendra pas.

« Je… Je ne vais pas trop mal. Qu'est-ce qu'Eric m'a fait ? » Kenny s'assit à côté de moi. Pour le moment il ne répond pas. Il reste assis sur le lit, il regarde la moquette toute salie par les années sans entretiens.

« Il… Il avait un couteau et… Il était en train de… Enfin tu vois, ta coupure. T'étais sur le dos dans le canapé, il avait une main sur ton cou pour que tu ne bouges pas… Est-ce que… tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? » C'est donc ce qui s'est passé. Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose de ce genre. Mais là, c'est Kenny qui me raconte ça. C'est comme si je pouvais voir ce qu'il a vu.

« J-Je l'ai insulté. » Kenny tourne la tête vers moi, me fixe comme attendant une suite à ce que je viens de dire.

« C'est tout ? Il t'a… mutilé… juste parce que tu l'as insulté ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? » Je lui ai dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Kenny. Mais je préfère reformuler cette _insulte_ histoire de ne pas me vendre.

« Je lui ai dit… qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. » Les yeux de Kenny s'écarquillent.

« Que ça ? Mais on l'insulte toujours de choses bien pires ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi serait-il aussi horrible avec toi ? »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Butters ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il ne connait pas la raison pour laquelle Cartman s'acharne autant sur lui.

Au moment où j'ai pu écarter Cartman, je me suis approché de lui. J'ai regardé ses blessures, et j'ai vu cette coupure. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, essayant de lui tirer une réaction. Je ne sais pas s'il était parfaitement conscient, mais il gémissait de douleur, et je sais qu'il était terrorisé. Je l'ai redressé en relevant son dos, qui était heureusement intact, et je l'ai pris dans mes bras en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Cartman était assez hagard, il avait dû se cogner la tête après avoir reçu mon poing dans la figure. Il m'a menacé, et je sais qu'il se vengera. Mais j'ai tourné la poignée, et j'ai emmené Butters chez moi.

J'ai eu peur que quelqu'un nous voit et se mette à crier au scandale. Il faut dire qu'un type qui en porte un autre assez amoché, ça peut faire flipper, mais, par chance, je n'ai croisé personne. Il faut dire que j'habite à une centaine de mètres et en principe les gens ne sortent pas quand il fait froid dehors. Soit toute l'année quand on est à South Park.

Mes parents étaient encore dans leur chambre en train de s'engueuler. Kevin était surement parti, puisque je l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis rentré, et j'ai pu aller dans la salle de bain sans me faire remarquer.

Butters était dans les vapes (il a vraiment dû flipper), alors j'en ai profité pour désinfecter son entaille. A chaque fois que le coton touchait sa peau endolorie, il se tendait et j'avais mal pour lui. Je l'ai allongé dans mon lit et je suis allé nettoyer la salle de bain.

J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de cicatrice, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois qu'il se déshabille. Parfois je me dis que Butters a tort quand il dit qu'il est parfaitement heureux avec sa vie.

« K-Kenny ? » Je quitte mes pensées, me tourne vers lui et esquisse un sourire. Il me le rend et continue.

« Merci… Enfin, si t'avais pas été là… Je… »

« T'en fais pas pour ça… Et… Pense pas à ce qui se serait passé. » Il se mord la lèvre et fini par hocher la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se lève.

« Je pense que je vais y aller… Mes parents vont s'inquiéter… Je te rendrai le t-shirt la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. »

« Tu peux le garder, il est trop petit pour moi de toute façon. Mais je te raccompagne, au cas où le gros lard serait à ta recherche. » Il me sourit amicalement et je lui fais signe de me suivre.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Kenny me raccompagne chez moi, et on peut dire que je suis aux anges. J'ai beau grimacer à chaque fois que le tissu frotte de trop près ma peau, j'ai beau avoir un des pires souvenirs de ma vie tout frais dans mon esprit, je suis ravi que, sur cette centaine de mètres, il y ait Kenny marchant à mes côtés.

Lorsqu'on arrive chez moi, je suis presque déçu, et ce même si nous n'avons pas parlé pendant le trajet.

« Tu vas dire quoi à tes parents ? » J'avais oublié ce détail…

« Je pense qu'ils vont juste me disputer d'être rentré aussi tard. Ils ne vont pas remarquer mes bleus et tout. »

« Oh… Je vois… Enfin, prends soin de toi Butters, appelle moi dès que t'as un problème. » Il me fait signe et fait demi-tour.

« A-Attends ! Je n'ai pas ton numéro Kenny ! » Il s'arrête brusquement et revient en arrière.

« J'suis con parfois. Passe ton téléphone. » Me dit-il en souriant. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et lui tend. Il trifouille quelques trucs puis me le rend.

« Voilà, donc, n'hésite surtout pas. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'un truc de ce genre t'arrive une deuxième fois. » Je jette un œil à ma liste de contact, j'ai maintenant le nom de Kenny. Je réagi ensuite à ce que Kenny vient de me dire.

« Merci Ken'… » Je me rends compte que j'ai commencé à rougir depuis un moment. Maintenant Kenny s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis tente d'ouvrir ma porte. C'est fermé. Je suis obligé de sonner.

« Butters ! » C'est mon père qui est venu m'ouvrir. Malheureusement.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Où est ce que tu étais passé ! »

« Je suis désolé … » Il n'a pas besoin de continuer son discours, je sais ce qui va suivre.

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ! Tu es puni, monte dans ta chambre, jeune homme ! » Je commence à m'avancer à l'intérieur tout en continuant la réplique habituelle.

« Oui monsieur… »

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Butters n'a aucune chance avec Kenny. C'est tout. Même s'il lui montre un peu d'attention, c'est juste pour avoir bonne conscience. Kenny est un connard et Butters est un crétin. S'il a quelconque espoir avec lui c'est juste parce qu'il est naïf. Je suis la seule personne qui puisse vouloir de lui et il faut qu'il le comprenne. Et ce même s'il doit être malheureux.

J'ai prévu d'aller voir Kenny pour lui casser la gueule, mais je pense que c'est inutile, quand on est aussi con que lui. Non, ma vengeance sera bien pire, et je n'hésiterai pas à la mettre en œuvre dès qu'elle sera finalisée. Mais après-tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Plusieurs fois je suis allé chez Butters pour pouvoir commencer mon plan. Mais à chaque fois, ses parents me disaient qu'il était puni. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'aller le voir chez lui, parce que si ses parents sont là, je ne pourrais pas employer la manière forte. Il faut que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec lui. Je sais que j'y arriverai, et s'il le faut, je l'éloignerai de Kenny, et ce à l'extrême.

Je lui ai envoyé une dizaine de textos, j'ai reçu tous les accusés de réception, mais aucune réponse. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il m'en veut. Venant de Butters, c'est plutôt étrange, mais je dois avouer que j'ai dépassé les limites en m'acharnant comme ça sur lui. Néanmoins, je sais que c'était la seule solution, ce gamin doit comprendre qu'il ne peut m'échapper.

Il doit aussi comprendre que si je ne peux l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

Au lycée, j'essaie d'approcher Butters pour le trainer avec moi, mais il m'évite trop, si je me mets à lui courir après, on risque de se demander ce que je fais, et si j'use d'une quelconque violence, tout le monde sera là pour m'en empêcher, et même si je suis un boss, je ne peux pas lutter si plusieurs personnes se mettent contre moi. Alors j'attends que la punition soit levée et qu'il se décide à sortir. A ce moment, je pourrai passer à l'action.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que tout ceci s'est passé. Depuis, Butters ne traine plus avec nous lorsque Cartman est là. Ça me rend triste pour lui, il est obligé de rester seul. Quand je vais vers lui, je remarque que Cartman n'est jamais loin et ça a le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Il le cherche sans arrêt du regard, et j'ai franchement peur qu'il le trouve, qu'il se mette à le courser, pour le bloquer je ne sais où et recommencer à le massacrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, et avec Cartman, il faut s'attendre au pire.

En attendant, les blessures de Butters sont en bonne voie de guérison, et je n'en ai remarqué aucune nouvelle. Après tout, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, Butters m'aurait appelé à l'aide.

Et parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout, j'ai l'impression que Cartman s'est calmé. Mais je peux toujours me tromper.

_Vrrrrrr._

Je regarde autour de moi, je cherche mon téléphone. Lorsque je suis allongé sur mon lit, il peut être n'importe où.

_Vrrrrrr._

J'attrape l'appareil qui était dissimulé derrière mon oreiller. Je regarde vite-fait le nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher. _Butters_. Il ne m'avait encore jamais appelé depuis que je lui ai donné mon numéro. J'ai peur qu'il m'appelle pour quelque chose de grave. Parce que, soyons réaliste, il ne m'appellerait pas pour rien.

« Allô Butters ? » J'entends une respiration haletante à l'autre bout du fils, je m'attends au pire.

« K-K-Kenny ? » Il parle à voix basse.

« Butters explique moi ce qui se passe ! »

« C-C'est E-Eric… Il m-m-me cherche… » Cartman si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux tu vas me le payer.

« Dis-moi où t'es ! »

« D-Derrière l'école p-primaire… Aide m-moi K-Ken'… » Je suis déjà en train de mettre mes chaussures. J'ai pris les bottes, sans lacets, rapides à mettre. Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase et je suis déjà dans le couloir.

« J'arrive Butters. Planque-toi. » Je raccroche, et je me mets à courir attrapant la première chose qui pourrait me servir contre Cartman. Je sors de chez moi sans fermer la porte et je mets toutes mes forces dans ma course. L'école est à deux kilomètres, et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps.

* * *

**_Cours Kenny, cours._**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2014  
**


	3. Briser la glace

**Bonjour à vous ! Sachez que si vous lisez ça, je vous aime déjà, parce que ça veut dire que vous avez déjà lu les deux premiers chapitres ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par celui-ci, ni par les suivants d'ailleurs.  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous !  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

III

Briser la glace

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« C'est là que tu te caches mauviette. » J'ai envie de m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de hurler. A quoi bon. Je ne peux que le supplier.

« E-E-Eric n-ne me fait p-pas de mal ! P-P-Pitié ! » Je suis à genoux, je ne peux pas me rabaisser plus. J'ai peur. Tellement peur que je me mets à bégayer comme un malade.

« Moi, te faire du mal ? Je veux t'aider Butters, t'aider à voir la vérité en face. » Il m'attrape par le bras pour me forcer à me relever. Je résiste, et il devient plus violent.

« M'oblige pas à me fâcher Butters. » Je me laisse faire.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » J'ai l'impression qu'il prend plaisir à me terroriser. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir auparavant, c'était aussi par pur plaisir.

« Tu aimes Kenny, Butters. Et il se trouve que c'est la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

« P-Pourquoi ? » Non, non, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi !

« Il ne t'aimera jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. » Sa phrase est difficile à entendre, puisqu'elle a toutes les chances d'être vraie.

« P-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » J'ai peur de la réponse, mais peut-être qu'Eric en sait plus que moi.

« Déjà, il est hétéro, il a une meuf, et même s'il était gay, il ne t'aimerai pas. Butters, t'es une mauviette, personne ne peut t'aimer. » Personne ?

« M-M-Mais ! J-Je ne veux p-pas rester s-seul pour toujours ! »

« La première chose à faire, c'est de ne plus aimer Kenny. » Et si je n'en ai aucune envie ?

« P-Pourquoi je devrais t-t'écouter ? » Il fronce les sourcils. Oh mince.

« Parce que. Tu n'as pas le choix. » Il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça. Je suis un être humain ?

« M-Même ! J-J-Je l'aime et… Il s'occupe d-de moi, je n'ai pas envie d-de ne plus l'aimer. » Eric me regarde avec l'air le plus froid du monde, s'en suit un silence, suivi d'un :

« Pauvre tafiole. » Et d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Je m'écroule à terre.

« T'as intérêt à faire tout ce que je te dis Butters ! Et en aucun cas je ne te permets de refuser ce à quoi je t'oblige. Est-ce bien clair ? » Je relève la tête vers lui. J'ai mal au ventre.

« P-Pourquoi tu fais ça Eric, tu n'étais p- » Il agrippe mes cheveux d'une main. Il tire trop fort, ça fait trop mal. Il secoue ma tête et il hurle.

« Est-ce bien clair ? » Il tire de plus en plus fort. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, j'aimerais être n'importe où en ce moment, tant que c'est loin de lui.

« Ou-Oui... » Il lâche brusquement prise, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je le sens m'agripper par le col.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. Je veux que l'on m'aide, je veux que Kenny m'aide !

« A-A-Arrête ! » J'hurle presque. Ça ne plait pas beaucoup à Eric. Il me pousse contre le mur. Il serre son poing. Je ferme les yeux. Je me prépare à la douleur, à perdre une dent, à avoir le nez cassé.

Mais rien.

Petit à petit, je me sens libéré, il ne sert plus mon col. Je n'ouvre les yeux qu'au moment où je sens une masse tomber par terre.

Eric est sur le sol, sans connaissance. Kenny est en face de moi, une batte de baseball à la main.

« Et ça c'était pour la fois où t'as essayé de nous tuer avec une batte en mousse, connard. »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Ça va mieux ? » J'ai à nouveau transporté Butters dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de Cartman, il s'est surement réveillé à l'heure qu'il est. Et j'aurais préféré qu'il y reste, en fait.

« Kenny… Tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener chez toi dès que Cartman s'en prend à moi… »

« Si tu rentrais chez toi il viendrait te chercher dans la seconde. Mais il n'a pas les couilles de venir me les briser. » Ma remarque laisse échapper un léger rire de la part de Butters. Mais son sourire s'efface rapidement pour laisser place à un regard triste.

« Dis… Il t'a fait ou dit quelque chose de… vache ? » Butters attend quelques secondes puis secoue la tête en guise de non. Ses yeux ont l'air humide, on dirait qu'il va pleurer. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur.

« Hmm… » Le silence pèse dans la pièce. Dans la maison aussi d'ailleurs, mes parents ne s'engueulent pas. Ils doivent être en train de se défoncer.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Ah… euh… Merci mais… ça va. »

…

Silence à nouveau, il faut que je le brise.

« Ta coupure va mieux ? »

« Euh… Oui… Ça cicatrise vite… Merci. »

« De rien Butters. »

…

Nouveau silence. J'en ai marre là.

« Est-ce que tu considères toujours ce connard comme un de tes amis ? » Là, la conversation est obligée de durer plus longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas… » Sérieusement ? Il doute encore après ce qu'il lui a fait subir ?

« Dis-toi que non et ce sera fait. » Sa réponse met du temps à arriver.

« M-Mais… Les amis c'est imp- » Je préfère le couper.

« Cartman ne te considère pas du tout comme un ami. Et sache qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir d'amis plutôt que d'en avoir des mauvais. » Il baisse les yeux, et j'ai peur de l'avoir fait pleurer, cette fois-ci. Je me sens mal de lui avoir dit ça. Il a besoin de réconfort, pas de ça.

« Comment je vais faire sans amis ? »

« Mais Butters ! Je suis ton ami, Stan et Kyle sont tes amis ! Tu n'es pas seul, je serais toujours là pour t'aider, parce que je te considère réellement comme un ami. »

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Oui… J-Je sais… » Je pense que même si Eric m'a dit des choses horribles, il avait raison dans un sens. Kenny m'apprécie, certes, mais ce ne sera jamais de l'amour, quoi qu'il advienne. Peut-être que, même si ses méthodes sont radicales, Eric fait ça pour mon bien…

« Euh… Butters ? J'dois aller quelque part après... » Je ne comptais pas rester indéfiniment ici de toutes façons tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi.

« Oui… Je v- Je vais rentrer. » Je me lève, Kenny fait de même.

« Déjà, si tu rentres, je te raccompagne. Mais je ne préfère pas que tu sois chez toi, Cartman est capable de défoncer la porte pour t'embarquer. J'allais te proposer d'annuler ou de venir avec moi. Ça te dit ? » C'est comme s'il me proposait un rendez-vous. Oui, _comme si_…

« Mais il faut pas que tu annules et… Je ne veux pas être un fardeau… »

« Tu ne seras pas un fardeau. Au contraire tu pourras nous aider ! » Je me demande bien qui est ce _nous_…

« Tu vas où en fait ? »

« Les Stevens déménagent, Bebe m'a demandé de venir l'aider à charger le camion. » Je sais qu'en ce moment il est souvent avec elle. Ils sont presque en couple, si l'on passe outre la fidélité.

« Ça ne me dérange pas… Mais je ne veux pas que Bebe pense que je m'immisce dans sa vie… » Et pire ! Si elle découvrait que je suis amoureux de son semi-petit-copain ?

« Tu parles ! Elle sera super contente d'avoir deux bras de plus, même si, soit dit en passant, t'es pas vraiment costaud… » Il finit sa phrase en rigolant, je baisse les yeux, cette remarque ne fait pas vraiment plaisir. Oui je fais 1m62, oui je n'atteins même pas les 55kg sur la balance, oui j'ai un niveau quasi nul en sport, oui j'ai des spaghettis à la place des bras, oui j-

« Je rigole Butters, le prends pas mal, t'es très bien comme tu es tu sais… On part maintenant ? » J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué à la préadolescence, en effet, c'est vraiment très bien !

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Bebe, ni de l'aider d'ailleurs, parce que c'est la personne dont je suis le plus jaloux. Mais j'ai envie de rester avec Kenny le plus possible, et ce même si c'est en toute amitié...

Kenny et moi nous mettons en marche quelques minutes plus tard, Kenny appelle Bebe sur le trajet pour la prévenir qu'il m'avait emmené. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle comme s'il s'agissait d'un babysitting. C'est peut-être vrai, en fait, il s'occupe de moi, là.

Le trajet se fait tout d'abord en silence, mais un élan de stupidité me fait entamer la conversation.

« B-Bebe, c'est ta petite-amie ? » Kenny est vraiment surpris de ma question, il s'arrête presque de marcher. Je devine que c'était une erreur de la poser, mais ma jalousie éveille trop ma curiosité.

« Hmm… Comment dire… Disons que je l'aime beaucoup, comparée aux autres filles que je me tape, alors je prends plaisir à rester avec elle et faut avouer qu'elle est vachement bonne. »

« Ça ne répond pas trop à ma question… » Je voulais juste savoir s'ils avaient un statut officiel, je n'ai pas envie de connaître ses sentiments pour elle, ça fait beaucoup trop mal.

« Bah, c'est à peu près ma copine, je me tape encore des autres sur le côté. » C'est vrai que Kenny n'a jamais été fidèle à aucune fille, et il est clair que, vu son physique, il a beaucoup d'opportunités…

« Tout le monde a remarqué que d-depuis que tu es avec elle, tu vas beaucoup moins voir ailleurs… Enfin c'est ce qui se dit… »

« Pourquoi tu parles de ça Butters ? » Je hausse les épaules, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis jaloux de ces filles, et ce à en être à en être malade.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Ce n'est pas grâce à Bebe ça, disons que… Je me suis raisonné, il se passe plein de trucs dans ma tête, je murie tu sais ! » Il commence à rire, alors je souris pour lui faire croire que cette conversation m'amuse, moi aussi.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Nous arrivons chez Bebe, dès qu'elle me voit, elle court pour m'embrasser. C'est l'une des seules choses qui me déplait chez Bebe, c'est qu'elle veut toujours qu'on s'embrasse, et ce même en public, et je dois avouer que devant Butters, ça me gêne énormément…

Malgré sa petite carrure, il aide énormément. Je sais qu'il n'était pas obligé, mais je ne suis pas étonné de voir Butters se donner autant à la tâche. C'est le genre de gars qui aime aider les autres plus que tout, et je dois avouer que c'est surement la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Non vraiment, à ce niveau-là, personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui. Le seul problème est qu'il ne pense pas assez à lui. S'il va toujours voir Cartman quand il l'appelle, c'est juste parce qu'il pense au bien des autres avant le sien, et en l'occurrence dans ces cas-là il s'agit du bien de Cartman. Il y aurait tellement de moyens de profiter de lui, et j'espère ne jamais me trouver en train de le manipuler comme ça. Butters est un être humain, et, au fond, je crois même que c'est un ange.

« Kenny ! » J'entends Bebe m'appeler de l'intérieur. Pensant qu'elle a besoin d'aide avec les derniers cartons, je me dépêche pour la retrouver.

« Oui ? »

« On a presque fini… Tu veux… Comment dire, on ne se reverra que dans longtemps, et on est chez moi, mes parents partent avec le camion… » Je comprends rapidement qu'elle me propose qu'on s'envoie en l'air. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas refusé, mais là…

« C'est pas possible, je te rappelle que Butters est là. »

« Mais il va rentrer chez lui, d'ailleurs je devrais aller lui dire merci, grâce à lui nous avons de précieuses minutes de plus devant nous… »

« Ce que tu me proposes est plutôt intéressant mais je ne peux pas laisser Butters tout seul aujourd'hui. » J'aimerais lui en dire plus, mais je préfèrerai qu'elle ne sache rien.

« Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas un bébé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Je ne peux pas lui dire, mais elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi…

« Ecoute Bebe, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi alors que tu pars, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je le laisse seul… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » Autre chose qui me déplait chez elle, elle cherche toujours à me faire culpabiliser.

« Bebe, le prend pas mal. » Elle se tourne dos à moi.

« Je ne le prends pas mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! »

« Tu te mets quand même dans tous tes états. » Elle me fait maintenant face, elle pleure.

« Tu… Tu ne comprends pas qu'il y a des chances qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais écoute, on a chacun une vie… Tu vas me manquer, c'est sûr, mais tu sais comme moi que l'on va vite passer à autre chose. » Elle me regarde avec le regard le plus désemparé et accusateur que j'ai pu voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

« Tu ne comprends pas Kenny ! Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai de réels sentiments pour toi ! Et dire que je pensais que tu tenais quand même à moi… » Elle a bien dit des sentiments pour moi ?

« Quoi tu… tu m'aimes ? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » Franchement non.

« Ecoute Bebe, je suis désolé, ne pense pas que je ne tiens pas à toi surtout. On… » Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui briser le cœur. « On devrait garder contact… Tu vois, une sorte de relation à distance. » Son visage s'illumine d'un coup. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Oh Kenny ! Ce serait génial ! Et on essaierait de se voir… Oui, le plus souvent possible ! Je suis tellement contente que ce soit toi qui l'aies proposé ! » Elle m'étonnera toujours. Enfin, si elle veut croire que cette idée m'est apparue sans son intervention et de mon plein gré, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne suis pas capable de lui faire du mal. Elle m'aime… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Je suis comme piégé…

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Voir Kenny et Bebe se rouler des pèles toute l'après-midi n'a pas été la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu voir.

Comment dire… Ça fait mal, très mal. Bebe est une fille bien, elle a toujours été sympathique avec moi et pourtant, je la déteste. Juste parce qu'elle a ce que je n'ai pas. Juste parce que je suis jaloux.

Jaloux…

La _jalousie_…

Quel horrible sentiment. A chaque fois que je pense à eux et à leur « couple » mon cœur me fait mal, moralement, parce que ça me prouve que le bonheur m'est inaccessible, et physiquement. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, j'ai mal dans la poitrine, mes battements de cœur sont irréguliers, j'ai parfois envie de vomir. C'est comme si Bebe s'acharnait à frapper mon cœur à coups de marteau. C'est absurde, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareil.

Je ne sais pas qui a décidé ça, mais Bebe est celle qui va avec Kenny, quant à moi, je suis celui qui ne va avec personne.

_Butters, t'es une mauviette, personne ne peut t'aimer._

C'est peut-être vrai.

C'est surement vrai…

Et ce serait le cas même si on voulait me dire le contraire, ce ne seraient que des mensonges, des mensonges pour me faire plaisir, mais des mensonges ce ne sont que des paroles. Les paroles sont bien belles mais… Que valent-elles sans les faits ?

* * *

**Bon, sachant que je ne suis pas un robot, il est possible que je fasse des fautes d'orthographe, donc si vous en voyez dites le...**

**Enfin j'espère quand même qu'il n'y en aura pas... Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à faire une petite review, et je vous aimerai *_***

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2741**


	4. Je vis, je meurs

**Que dire à part le fait que c'est le quatrième chapitre ? Je sais que certains sont plus long que d'autre, mais en général je reste dans la fourchette 2000-3000 mots (oui sacrée fourchette quand même).**

**Je voudrais remercier La France Veuve pour ses gentilles reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !  
**

**Et sinon bonne lecture !  
**

**South Park (c) Trey parker et Matt Stone**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

IV

Je vis, je meurs

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Kenny traine de plus en plus avec Butters.

Il y a un détail qu'il ne doit pas oublier : Butters est à moi, c'est non négociable et j'espère qu'il le sait.

Il le sait, mais je crois que ce connard s'en fout. Je suis sûr qu'il a un truc pour Butters, il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, c'est tout, sinon il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Mais maintenant sa meuf s'est cassée dans le Tennessee et il va vouloir se laisser aller niveau cul, et vu que Butters est au premier plan…

Non, je ne peux définitivement pas le laisser faire ! Il faut que je gagne Butters avant lui, ce gamin n'est pas vraiment amoureux de lui, j'en suis sûre ! Il l'a juste manipulé, et comme Butters est un idiot, il s'est fait avoir. Mais Kenny lui a juste fait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, moi au moins je ne mens pas, Butters sait que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, et il continue de trainer avec moi ! _Si ça ça ne prouve pas qu'il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis !_

Décidemment Kenny n'a aucune chance face à moi ! A la seconde où je parlerai à Butters, tout deviendra clair dans sa tête, et il se soumettra à moi, je sais ce que j'ai à lui dire, ça lui fera du mal, comme à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui faire changer d'avis sur Kenny, mais ce sera évidemment une bonne chose !

Il me faut maintenant tout savoir sur la relation de Kenny avec Bebe...

Embellir un peu cette histoire…

Et détruire cet amour inutile qui vit dans le cœur de Butters…

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

En ce moment, je vois Kenny de plus en plus. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me dit qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, qu'il a envie d'être avec moi, qu'il tient à moi. Parfois, j'ai envie de lui demander juste pour qu'il me dise quelque chose de ce genre, en espérant qu'un jour, il me dise que c'est parce qu'il m'aime…

C'est beau de rêver, mais il faut savoir garder les pieds sur Terre. Je passe du temps avec Kenny et sa présence est tout ce qui compte. Lorsqu'il est là, mon monde devient plus agréable, j'oublie mes soucis, mes parents, les autres qui se moquent de moi, Eric…

Eric… Dans le fond, c'est un peu grâce à lui si Kenny a décidé de s'occuper de moi comme ça. S'il n'essayait pas de me détruire un peu plus à chacune de nos rencontres, Kenny ne se serait jamais inquiété pour moi.

Car oui, c'est ce qu'Eric fait, me détruire. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire, ou alors, il veut juste me punir, me faire réaliser certaines choses, m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que sont la vie et la douleur. Peut-être que, lorsqu'il me dit ces choses horribles, c'est pour m'aider. Alors peut-être que je devrais prêter attention à ce qu'il dit, même si ça fait mal, s'il veut m'aider, je ne peux pas refuser son aide. Peut-être qu'il me détruit pour mon bien. Oui… En quelque sorte. En me détruisant, il me rend plus fort, je découvre cette facette cruelle de ce monde, celle qui n'a aucune pitié. Il ne me fait pas oublier mes malheurs, mais il m'apprend à les surmonter.

Mais c'est trop dur à supporter.

Eric m'en a trop fait subir, j'aimerai ne plus jamais le voir, j'aimerai qu'il arrête de me montrer ce côté sombre de la vie, j'en ai plus qu'assez de la douleur ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux pouvoir espérer, comme tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas essayer de murir ou quoi que ce soit, si je dois souffrir, je souffrirai, mais je ne veux pas m'y préparer à l'avance, Eric m'enlève toujours mes espoirs d'une vie meilleure.

Kenny lui, me donne envie d'espérer, il me donne envie d'être heureux, il me réconforte. Il essaie de me montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'aller de l'avant.

Kenny me donne envie de vivre.

Eric me donne envie de mourir.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, je vois Butters plus souvent que les autres de la bande. Et ça me fait étrangement plaisir.

J'aime bien être avec Butters, il est tellement gentil et innocent, j'ai toujours envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter, même quand il va bien.

Cette pensée sonne un peu gay…

Ce n'est rien, Butters est juste un ami, après tout, si je tiens à lui ainsi, c'est uniquement parce qu'on est amis. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est parce que je le considère comme un petit-frère ou un truc comme ça ? Oui, c'est ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être autrement.

Depuis que je l'ai pris sous mon aile, j'ai l'impression que tout va mieux pour lui. Les autres n'essaient plus trop de lui jouer des sales tours, et même Cartman l'a un peu lâché. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs, Butters devrait se méfier de lui, je devrais me méfier de lui. Je ne le laisserai plus toucher à un cheveu de Butters, parce que les larmes de Butters sont les choses qui me font le plus mal au cœur.

D'un autre côté il y a Bebe… Et je ne préfère pas y penser parce que c'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que je me suis vraiment foutu dans une sacrée merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer une relation à distance ? Depuis, elle me harcelle de textos, planifie je ne sais combien de rendez-vous dans l'avenir, me dit sans arrêt qu'elle m'aime… Et se plaint que je ne lui dis jamais. Comment pourrais-je ? Ça faisait à peine un mois qu'on « sortait » ensemble et je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentit d'amour pour elle… Pour être franc, c'était un plan cul quoi… Elle est différente des autres filles, certes, je crois même que je la considérais comme une amie, mais depuis qu'elle m'a fait sa déclaration, elle me fait franchement peur, elle a trop changé. Et je suis incapable de l'envoyer bouler. Ça la ferait souffrir, et même si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, ça me ferait trop de peine. Ça fait que je suis encore plus piégé qu'avant qu'elle ne parte. Maintenant, nous sommes officiellement ensemble et sans espoir de retour à la normal, et je ne peux même pas la toucher. Et en principe, si je ne peux pas toucher, je me lasse. Et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je suis un connard. J'utilise les filles comme des objets, je les apprécie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en tomber amoureux. C'est un peu comme si je ne les respectais pas.

Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de me rattraper, de montrer que je ne suis pas un monstre et que je suis capable de sentiments. Avec ce genre de relation, j'aurais peut-être une chance de tomber amoureux d'elle…

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Tu savais que Kenny et Bebe sortaient officiellement ensemble ? »

Eric a réussi à me piéger. Depuis quelques semaines, j'arrivais à l'éviter, et ce même au lycée. Mais nous nous sommes croisé dans les toilettes. A la seconde où il est entré et qu'il m'a vu me laver les mains, tout est allé très vite. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait fermé la porte, vérifié que les cabines étaient vides, il m'a plaqué contre un mur. Et maintenant il me parle, il me parle de Kenny, de Bebe, et d'un tas de choses qui peuvent me faire souffrir. Il me pose des questions, mais je ne peux même pas parler. Sa main est plaquée contre ma bouche. Il sait que si je cris, il sera en mauvaise posture.

Je secoue la tête en guise de non à sa précédente question.

« Et bien si, Butters, Bebe est officiellement la petite-amie de Kenny, donc, non seulement ils couchent ensemble mais en plus de ça ils s'aiment mutuellement. » Je repense alors aux paroles de Kenny il y a quelques semaines lors du déménagement de Bebe, _disons que je l'aime beaucoup. _

« En plus, ils ont une relation à distance maintenant qu'elle est partie. Tu vois, Kenny tiens tellement à elle qu'il sort encore avec elle-même s'il ne peut pas la sauter. » Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher les mots d'arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles. Les larmes si longuement retenues au bord de mes yeux s'écoulent alors. Même si Kenny ne me parle jamais de sa relation avec Bebe, je connais les grandes lignes, grâce à ce qui se dit dans les couloirs. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer, ça m'a fait mal. Et maintenant Eric vient remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Kenny ne t'aimera jamais Butters, arrête de t'accrocher. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sangloter, c'est trop dur à entendre, c'est trop dur à comprendre, c'est trop dur à croire. J'aimerais que ce soit un mensonge. Oui, j'aimerai tant.

« Tu te verrais Butters… Tu es ridicule… Le bon Dieu doit bien se foutre de ta gueule de là où il est… C'est à ça que serve les erreurs après tout, il faut bien un peu d'humour sur Terre. Tu verrais ton visage… Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure, un déchet, voilà ce que t'es Butters… Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. » J'ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Les larmes coulent de plus belle. J'ai peur qu'il dise la vérité. Je veux que l'on me rassure, mais je suis piégé, entre le mur et Eric. Je ne peux crier, je ne peux que pleurer, attendre que tout soit fini.

Soudain, j'entends la poignée de la porte des toilettes. Mais Eric l'a verrouillée.

« Eh oh ! Qui est-ce qui a fermé la porte ! Y a quelqu'un ? » C'est la voix de Kyle, je sais que Kyle est quelqu'un de déterminé, avec un peu de chance, il va insister… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais m'enfuir avant qu'Eric ne termine ce qu'il a planifié et que je ne veux pas découvrir.

« Dégage ! C'est occupé ! » Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Eric réponde, je pensais qu'il voudrait garder l'anonymat. Avec un peu de chance, Kyle trouvera les mots qu'il faut pour qu'il se décide à ouvrir la porte. Je peux toujours rêver.

« Putain Cartman ! Tu fous quoi là-dedans ? Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! » J'entends la poignée tourner dans tous les sens.

« Vas te faire mettre Kyle ! » J'essaie de crier, mais les seuls bruits qui arrivent à sortir sont des gémissements presque inaudibles pour Kyle qui est derrière la porte qui est trop loin de nous.

Eric et lui continuent de se disputer pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, je suis tranquille, pourrait-on penser, mais non. Le suspense est insoutenable, j'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver, j'espère de tout mon cœur que cette porte finisse par s'ouvrir, et pendant ce temps, Eric ne me lâche pas. A chaque réplique de Kyle, il resserre sa prise, que ce soit sa main gauche sur mon bras ou sa main droite sur ma bouche, trempée par les larmes.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Il se passe quoi là ? » Je demande à Kyle, en passant dans le couloir. Depuis tout à l'heure je cherche Butters, il ne répond pas sur son portable et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

« Les gros lard s'est enfermé dans les chiottes et il refuse d'ouvrir cette putain de porte ! J'vais péter un câble il faut que j'aille pisser ! »

« Cartman ? Cartman est là-dedans ? » Kyle hoche la tête, tout en essayant de forcer la poignée.

Maintenant, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je cherche une solution autour de moi. Si Cartman s'est enfermé là-dedans, c'est qu'il est avec Butters, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est en train de lui faire.

La porte des toilettes est impossible à défoncer, il n'y a aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur. Il y a juste…

Je fonce vers la porte des toilettes des filles, qui est juste à côté. J'ai le droit à des insultes, à des filles en colère qui essaient de me pousser dehors, en train de me traiter de pervers. J'essaie de les éviter, parce qu'en cet instant je sais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir si je dois leur faire mal. Je grimpe sur un des lavabos, à mes risques et périls, et tire la grille d'aération de toutes mes forces.

Cette grille qui m'aura servi des dizaines de fois lorsque je j'avais envie d'espionner quelques filles depuis les toilettes des mecs, et que j'avais toujours jugé trop grande, parce que je me faisais prendre à chaque fois. Maintenant, je ne regrette pas que sa taille soit surdimensionnée, je regrette juste qu'elle soit si solidement fixée.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Une des filles me demande. C'est Red. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, et qu'elle pourra faire la part des choses.

« Cartman – Enfermé dans chiottes – Avec Butters » Je remarque alors que je n'ai même pas vérifié ce qui se passait là-dedans, et lorsque c'est fait, je rajoute : « Situation désespérée. » Red me regarde un instant, et acquiesce. Elle retire ses talons et monte sur le lavabo à côté de celui où je suis déjà. Elle saisit la grille avec moi et se met à tirer de toutes ses forces.

« Kenny, à trois, on se laisse tomber, la grille ne supportera pas notre poids. » Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle compte jusqu'à trois et nous sautons de nos lavabo respectifs. La grille ne lâche que partiellement et je n'arrive à la détacher qu'en prenant appui sur le mur. Red retombe sur ses pieds mais je suis projeté en arrière. Je me relève avec difficulté et monte une deuxième fois sur le lavabo, me hissant jusqu'à ce passage maintenant ouvert.

« Bordel de merde ! Putain dégage connard, c'est pas tes oignons tout ça ! » Cartman ne lâche néanmoins pas Butters, qui me regarde avec des yeux totalement désespérés, un regard terrorisé et pourtant empli de soulagement. Je suis là pour te sauver Butters, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

« Fils de pute ! Dégage de là ! »

« T'es mal placé pour dire ça, Cartman. » C'est ce qui m'a fait lâcher Butters pour me précipiter vers Kenny. Erreur.

Une fois descendu de ce trou dans le mur, Kenny n'a pas attendu pour me casser la gueule. C'est dur à avouer, mais je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Il est plus grand, plus musclé, et il sait se battre. Il m'a foutu à terre en quelques coups tandis que Butters courrait vers la porte pour se libérer. La porte s'ouvre, il disparait dans les couloirs. Kyle et Stan entrent dans la pièce, suivis de quelques regards curieux. Je suis sur le sol, le sol dégueulasse des toilettes, et je vois du sang, je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais il y en a. Kenny m'attrape par le col et me dis, droit dans les yeux :

« J'espère que t'auras compris la leçon, pourriture. » Après ça, je le vois courir, lui aussi. Il part chercher Butters, cet imbécile. Kyle et Stan ne m'aident pas à me relever, ces deux-là me détestent, et tant mieux car je les hais aussi. Je les entends appeler Kenny, puis je vois Stan partir en courant derrière lui. _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi se soucient-ils de Kenny, alors qu'il m'a foutu une branlée, comme chaque personne qui s'est battu avec moi ? (Butters ne compte pas)

Je me relève, je sens que je vais avoir quelques bleus. Kyle est là, en train de pisser, neutre comme la Suisse. Je me pose devant le miroir, pour voir dans quel état je suis. Il ne m'a pas trop arrangé, j'ai juste œil qui va bientôt virer au beurre noir, quelques griffures sur la joue, je n'ai pas de dent cassée, je ne saigne pas du nez, je ne saigne de nulle part. Je vérifie une seconde fois, puis je jette un œil au sol, là où plusieurs taches de sang se regroupent.

* * *

**T'en fais pas Eric, un jour tu gagneras un combat.**

**Ou pas.**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2751**


	5. En compagnie d'un ange

**Bonjour à vous ! Voici le chapitre 5 (Naaan sans déconner), et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une bonne lecture. **

**Je tiens aussi, au passage, à vous informer qu'au septième chapitre, y aura une scène holé holé, vous êtes d'ores et déjà prévenus, maintenant. (ça s'écrit comme ça holé holé ?)  
**

**South Park appartient encore à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

V

En compagnie d'un ange

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je ne pense qu'à une chose, rattraper Butters. Il peut s'être réfugié n'importe où, et j'ai besoin de le retrouver au plus vite et pouvoir lui faire oublier cet incident.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, mais j'ai du mal à coordonner mes mouvements. J'appuie sur appeler, et j'attends que Butters décroche.

Je continue de courir, de regarder dans chaque coin, de crier Butters. Je suis paniqué, plein d'adrénaline, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour ce garçon. Le fait est qu'il faut que je le retrouve. Mais mes pas se font de plus en plus lents, Butters ne décroche pas, mon téléphone tombe de ma main et heurte le sol. Suivi de mon corps. Puis du néant.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Butters ! » C'est Kenny. Il faut que je fasse demi-tour maintenant, mais j'ai peur de retomber sur Eric. _Mais Kenny l'a mis hors d'état de nuire, non ?_

Kenny continue de m'appeler, j'essaie de me diriger dans la direction de sa voix. Elle est trop éloignée et je n'arrive pas bien à la situer. Puis je n'entends plus rien. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et remarque qu'il a déjà essayé de m'appeler. Je cherche son nom dans mon répertoire et l'appelle. Il ne décroche pas.

Le lycée n'est pas si grand que ça et je me rapproche rapidement de là où tout a commencé. Peut-être que Kenny a pris une autre direction, car il a surement du aller plus loin que ça... Ou alors…

Ou alors il est là, à terre, le crane couvert de sang. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé plus de choses que je ne le crois pendant l'action. Peut-être que Kenny en a trop fait pour me sauver. Peut-être que c'est ma faute s'il est là.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« C'est bon, il se réveille… » J'ouvre les yeux. Et évidemment, la question que je me pose est : _Où est ce que je suis, putain_. Le _putain_ étant nécessaire.

Je prends peu à peu conscience, cette odeur de plastique, de trucs chimiques qui foutent mal au crane, de bouffe desséchée. Hells Pass… Qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hospice ? La dernière chose que j'ai en mémoire… C'est péter la gueule de Cartman et courir après Butters.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Ma voix est faible, je suis crevé. L'infirmière sort une espèce de carnet et se met à réciter son texte.

« Ouverture du crâne, perte de conscience et traumatisme crânien. » Heureusement qu'une deuxième infirmière arrive vers moi.

« Tu t'es ouvert le crâne et tu as été transporté à l'hôpital. Tu n'es pas très solide, tu nous as fait une belle hémorragie et tu en es tombé dans les pommes. Enfin bon, tu pourras sortir d'ici demain selon les résultats de tes examens, tu n'as rien de trop grave je t'assure, tout est arrangé, il nous faudra juste changer tes points de suture d'ici peu. » Pas très solide… Ah ça c'est sûr. Mais ils m'ont fait des points de sutures ?

« Vous m'avez rasé la tête ? »

« Non pas du tout, juste sur un périmètre de quelques centimètres. Ça ne se voit même pas, heureusement pour toi tu portes les cheveux plutôt longs. Enfin surtout ne touche pas à ton crâne s'il te plait. » Je suis son conseil, même si ce genre de désagréments ne me touche plus trop, après tout ce que j'ai pu voir à chaque fois que je suis mort. Je fini par remarquer que je porte cette espèce de tenue d'hôpital que je hais tant.

« Où sont mes fringues ! » L'infirmière est surprise par le ton que j'emploi. Laisse que je tiens énormément à mon anorak.

« On aurait cru que tu t'étais roulé dans la boue avant de venir. Tes parents devront t'apporteront de nouveaux vêtements quand ils viendront te chercher demain. » Heureusement que j'ai encore mon boxer sinon j'aurais pété une durite.

« Comment je me suis fait ça ? » La gentille infirmière prend le carnet des mains de l'autre robot infirmière qui quitte alors la pièce.

« Hmm… Une de tes camarades nous a dit que tu étais tombé en arrière et claqué la tête sur un morceau de carrelage brisé après être monté… Sur un lavabo… Ça te dit quelque chose ? » Elle parle surement de Red.

« Ah, c'était à ce moment-là… J'ai rien sentit de spécial pourtant… »

« C'est normal, tu n'as du que ressentir un choc à la tête. » En même temps, heureusement. Sinon qui sait ce qui serait finalement arrivé à Butters. Butters.

« Et Butters ? » L'infirmière me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Feuillette à nouveau le carnet et ne semble rien trouver.

« Enfin, Leopold Stotch. » Elle relève la tête vers moi et ferme le calepin.

« Ah ! Un des garçons qui t'a trouvé… Il va bien, pourquoi ? » Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment envie de le voir maintenant.

« Non rien… J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose après que je sois tombé dans les pommes. » Elle regarde à nouveau dans ce foutu carnet qui commence franchement à m'agacer.

« Hmm, d'après certains témoignages, tu le suivais ? »

« Témoignages ? Pourquoi ? La police est derrière la porte ? » Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Non… Mais tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes avec ton école après t'être battu avec un de tes camarades de classe… Eric Cartman. »

« Il étant en train de martyriser Butters ! Il lui a déjà fait beaucoup de mal, il l'a même carrément massacré une fois ! Je ne faisais que le défendre ! » J'ai l'impression que je commence à énerver cette femme, qui bizarrement me raconte tout ça, alors qu'il n'y a rien de médical là-dedans.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, mais au personnel de ton lycée. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça, ça fait partie de votre boulot ? » Elle croise les bras, et pour une fois n'a pas besoin de son carnet médium pour répondre.

« Tes parents n'ont pas pu venir et on m'a chargé de répondre à tes questions à ton réveil. Maintenant si… » Elle est coupée par le retour de la première infirmière.

« Emily, il y a une demande de visite pour cette chambre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille, les derniers examens de la journée sont finis ? » J'espère bien, parce que la gentille infirmière commence à me casser les couilles.

« Oui c'est bon, c'est ok pour les visites maintenant. » Evidemment, pas de la famille. Mes alcooliques de parents n'ont plus le droit de conduire. Et pas d'essence de toute façon. Et un taux d'alcoolémie trop fort pour le moment.

Les deux infirmières partent et seule la gentille casseuse de couilles revient.

Et un ange l'accompagne.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Kenny ! Tu te sens bien ? » Lorsque je l'ai trouvé à terre dans le couloir, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Stan était déjà là en train de vérifier s'il allait bien. On l'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et l'infirmier a appelé une ambulance.

« Salut Butters. Ouais, j'ai connu pire. Dis-moi si toi tu vas bien. » Il me fait signe d'avancer tout en se redressant sur son lit.

« Ça va… Plus de peur que de mal. Grâce à toi. » Il me sourit. J'adore son sourire. Enfin, j'aime tout chez lui.

« Viens, assieds-toi… » Il m'indique une partie non-utilisée du matelas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et j'espère qu'il ne le remarque pas. Ma gêne d'intensifie lorsque je le vois jeter un regard noir à l'infirmière, qui nous regardait du coin de la porte. Il l'a faite partir et il a l'air de meilleure humeur. Elle a dû l'agacer avant que j'arrive. Elle a pourtant l'air d'être gentille, au premier abord.

Je prends place aux côtés de Kenny. J'ai l'impression de veiller sur lui, comme s'il avait besoin de moi, mais c'est idiot. C'est toujours moi qui ai besoin de lui…

« Je suis content que tu sois venu Butters… » Nous sommes presque face à face, et mon cœur bat trop vite pour quelqu'un qui rend juste visite à un ami.

« Sérieusement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je m'inquiétais pour toi tout à l'heure. Mais disons que tu es la compagnie parfaite, sachant que je viens de me réveiller avec deux infirmières chiantes. » Il sourit encore et je n'ose rien dire, je ne fais que lui rendre son sourire. Ce qu'il vient de me dire sonne comme une douce musique que j'aimerais écouter des heures entières. Je suis content que tu sois venu, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu es la compagnie parfaite. Mais même une fois, c'est déjà magnifique à l'oreille.

« Quelle heure il est ? » Je jette un œil sur ma montre.

« C-Cinq heure et demi. »

« Du matin ou du soir ? » Sa remarque me fait sourire, il est totalement désorienté.

« Du soir ! Tu es arrivé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure mais l'opération était bénigne, heureusement. » J'ai tellement envie de me serrer contre lui, mais ce serait vraiment trop bizarre, et j'aurais trop peur qu'il me rejette.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Dommage que les visites soient interdites après 18h30, je t'aurais bien gardé avec moi toute la nuit. » Je m'étonne moi-même de la sincérité avec laquelle j'ai prononcé cette phrase. C'est fou ce que j'ai envie que Butters reste encore des heures, qu'il reste prêt de moi toute la nuit… _Ça devient bizarre maintenant. _Mais ça n'a rien d'étrange si je dis qu'il ferait juste office de peluche ? Si ? Peu importe, de toute façon en ce moment mes pensées sont de plus en plus cheloues. Je n'y fais plus trop attention si j'ai une envie subite de faire un câlin à Butters ou quoi que ce soit, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

« Hmm, et puis mes parents me puniraient si je ne rentrais pas à la maison ce soir. » Au moins il n'est pas contre, je me sens moins seul dans mon délire tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu risquerais ? »

« Pas que je _risquerais_, c'est sûr et certain. E-Et je dirais une semaine enfermé dans ma chambre si je trouve une bonne excuse. » Ce qui fait que je ne le verrai plus en dehors du lycée pendant tout une semaine ? Est-ce qu'une nuit avec lui vaut ça ? Mais là je suis en train de penser à quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas le mur quand tu es puni ? » A sa place, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me casser par la fenêtre, sachant que la sienne est à côté d'un arbre, pratique pour remonter en douce_._

« Les rares fois où j'ai essayé, mes parents m'ont retrouvé et m'ont puni encore plus. »

« Et alors si tu refais le mur ? Ils vérifient souvent que tu es dans ta chambre ? »

« N-Non… Presque jamais, quand j'étais plus petit oui, mais ils jugent que j'ai compris la leçon. »

« Bah je te propose de te planquer pour que les infirmières te jettent pas dehors, et si t'es puni tu t'entraineras à faire le mur, d'ailleurs dès que je sors d'ici je viendrai personnellement te chercher à ta fenêtre. » Je suis un grand malade.

« Ngh… T'es sûr que ça peut marcher ? » C'est bien, on est donc deux grands malades.

« Affirmatif, t'as qu'à fermer la porte, elles toquent toujours, t'auras le temps de te planquer. » Je lui conseille avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai maintenant Butters rien qu'à moi pour les quinze prochaines heures…

« C-C'est plutôt amusant d'être au-dessus des lois. Il n'y pas de caméras au moins ? » Il regarde tout autour de lui, dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il est tellement innocent ce M. Hors-La-Loi…

« Pas à ma connaissance. Et crois-moi, je suis un habitué de cet endroit. » Il me sourit et s'avance vers le lit. Cette fois il s'assied sur la chaise et pose ses coudes sur le matelas.

« Faudrait que t'ailles au distributeur en bas avant six heures, et comme ça, quand l'autre casse-couilles apportera le diner, on aura un buffet gastronomique d'hôpital à se partager. »

« Ça me parait bien. » Me dit-il en souriant.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

* * *

**C'est gentiment que j'aimerais vous demander de faire une review, donc s'il vous plait *.***

**Sinon, nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2103  
**


	6. Bonne nuit Leopold

**Salut les gens ! En ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire, heureusement de mon côté j'en suis déjà au seizième chapitre, j'en ai encore d'avance, mais punaise c'est agaçant la panne d'inspiration !  
**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ce sixième chapitre !  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

VI

Bonne nuit Leopold

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demande Kenny en regardant la nourriture étalée sur la table. Vers six heures, je suis allé chercher des barres chocolatées, des paquets de chips et des chocolats chauds, qui doivent être froids maintenant, mais Kenny a dit que c'était encore meilleur. Il m'a promis de me rembourser la moitié dès qu'il pourrait, et même si je lui ai répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas la peine, il m'a dit qu'il le ferait.

Lorsque l'infirmière est venue apporter le repas, elle a bien frappé à la porte et j'ai eu le temps de me cacher dans les toilettes. J'ai entendu Kenny parler avec elle, il lui demandait, enfin, il exigeait qu'elle ne revienne plus le déranger ce soir, et que s'il le fallait il déposerait le plateau dans le couloir. Heureusement, nous sommes à Hells Pass, et le personnel se fiche pas mal si un plateau repas traine dans le couloir.

On a notre soirée pour nous tous seuls et nous avons un repas à partager. Tout est parfait.

« Bah… Chips au bacon, chips au vinaigre, chips nature, spaghettis bolognaise, carottes râpées et un morceau d'emmental. Après y a deux Twix, deux Mars, deux Snickers et un yaourt. »

« Tu penses que c'est quelle sorte de chips qui s'assortis le plus aux carottes râpées ? » Je jette un œil aux différents paquets et hésite longuement.

« Les natures. » Il hoche la tête et entame le paquet. Il est assis sur son lit, les jambes dans le vide pour être face à la table, _et face à moi_, qui suis sur la chaise.

« Allez, chacun pour soi ! » Il me fait rire, il se jette sur les chips qu'il a étalées sur le plateau et les « trempe » dans les carottes râpées. On mange avec les doigts, on en met partout (enfin surtout lui, j'essaie de garder un peu de délicatesse), le repas est banal mais c'est de loin le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Hmm… Y a qu'une fourchette. » Deux personnes, des spaghettis, une fourchette et on ne peut définitivement pas manger avec les doigts à cause de la sauce tomate.

« Pourquoi pas une bouchée chacun son tour ? » Propose Butters. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et dis la plus grosse connerie qui me passe par la tête.

« Et pourquoi pas… Façon _La Belle et le Clochard_ ! » Butters se recule un peu, il me dévisage. Je suis conscient de ma débilité Butters, pas besoin de me le faire ressentir jusqu'au bout des orteils.

« L-Le nez dans l'assiette ? » En fait, en disant ça, ce n'étais pas trop ce que j'imaginais.

« Nan… Mais tu vois, aspirer les spaghettis et tout… »

« Ouais, le nez dans l'assiette. »

« Bon bah, on va faire comme t'as dit. » Il esquisse un léger sourire et me passe la fourchette pour que je commence. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu les spaghettis, j'ai de suite pensé à _La Belle et le Clochard_, avec la scène romantique derrière le resto italien. Les deux clebs finissaient la scène en « s'embrassant ». Bizarre pour des chiens si vous voulez mon avis. Mais maintenant, c'est limite si je regrette qu'on se partage la fourchette à tour de rôle. En ce moment, dans ma tête, rien ne va plus.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'essaie de tasser tous les emballages dans la poubelle, histoire que les infirmières ne se posent pas de questions

« Il est quelle heure ? » Butters jette un œil à sa montre dans la seconde.

« 19h40. » Je souris de toutes mes dents, il est encore tôt et la soirée ne fait que commencer, et ce, même si nous n'avons rien prévu de spécial. Je me lève et emporte le plateau dans le couloir. Lorsque je reviens, une soudaine envie me pousse me jeter sur Butters alors qu'il a le dos tourné.

« K-Kenny ? » Je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison exacte. Tout ce qui compte, c'est son petit corps si agréable à câliner et ses cheveux qui sentent la pomme.

« Hmm… Désolé, pulsion » Je me détache doucement de lui. Il ne dit rien et ses joues sont toutes rouges, et j'ai juste envie de recommencer tant il a l'air mignon lorsqu'il est gêné.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Ça me gêne tellement, mais j'adore ça, quand il me serre dans ses bras. C'est purement amical mais c'est tellement agréable, il n'y pas de mot de décrire ce que je ressens lorsque l'on est l'un contre l'autre.

« Je pense à un truc Butters, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette salle en fait… » Pendant un instant, je prête attention à la tenue de Kenny, il a une espèce de robe de chambre d'hôpital, qui heureusement est fermée derrière.

« Où sont tes vêtements ? »

« Confisqués. » Il me dit ça en tirant la langue comme un mauvais petit garçon. Je le pousse du bras pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas satisfait de sa réponse.

« Hé Butters, pas de violence veux-tu. » Il sourit sournoisement et ça ne me donne que plus envie de recommencer. Heureusement, il finit par répondre à ma question.

« Apparemment ils étaient tellement sales qu'ils ont voulu les mettre en quarantaine. Butters, faut me le dire quand mes fringues sont crades ! »

« T-Tant que toi t'es lavé ça va, les vêtements sales ça te donne un air rebelle ! » …

…

…

…

Quoi ?

Kenny éclate de rire.

« Si tu veux Butters ! » Il ne s'arrête pas de rire, et je sens mon visage devenir brulant à cause de la gêne.

« En bref, t'as visité la salle de bain tout à l'heure, y a quoi dedans, j'ai envie de voir aussi. » Il est professionnel dans l'art de changer de sujet.

« C-C'est tout petit… Y a des toilettes, une douche et une armoire au mur. » Il s'y dirige déjà. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Son traumatisme crânien est peut-être grave.

« Y a plein de machins dans ce truc ! » Ah oui, très clair comme phrase. Je le rejoints pour le voir fouiller dans la petite armoire.

« T'es sure que tu peux tout désordonner ? » Il a déjà déposé plusieurs objets sur l'abatant des toilettes et continue de fouiller.

« Qui s'en occupe, on va pouvoir s'éclater à foutre le bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Et puis zut ! » Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et commence à sortir le contenu de l'armoire. Pansements, désinfectant, mercurochrome, cotons-tiges…

« Hé, j'ai trouvé du lubrifiant ! »

« Hein ? » Je me moque de sa réaction. J'ai choqué le petit Butters, mon gentil petit Butters…

« Ah non, c'est du gel pour les mains, ça me paraissait bizarre sinon. » Ses joues sont devenues bien roses tout à coup et ce même si je me suis corrigé. Au moins, il sait ce que c'est, du lubrifiant.

Mais je remarque une chose. Un rien le fait rougir. Butters rougit tout le temps, et surtout aujourd'hui. Et il faut avouer que ça m'amuse beaucoup et que ça ne me dérangerai pas de faire et dire des choses qui pourraient le faire rougir encore plus... Histoire de voir à quel point il peut être craquant.

On va dire que ma dernière phrase ne compte pas parce que sinon j'aurais l'air complètement fou.

« Mais on peut toujours l'utiliser comme. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Butters ? » Il a viré au rouge vif maintenant, et j'ai l'impression que pendant quelques secondes, il a arrêté de respirer, et même s'il a repris son souffle, il ne bouge plus.

« Le mieux, ce serait qu'on peigne un truc au mercurochrome, non ? » Oui, j'ai changé de sujet. Moi non plus je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder là-dessus, parce que sinon, il risque de se rendre compte que mon idée, bien qu'elle soit une blague, ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça... Bon je suis d'accord cette fois-ci, je suis complètement fou…

Mais faut me comprendre…

Butters me fait ressentir des trucs que je ne connaissais pas avant, c'est comme de l'amitié, mais j'ai bizarrement, constamment envie de lui faire des trucs.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Une soirée magnifique…

D'accord, totalement insensée, mais j'ai envie de dire qu'elle est parfaite, et ce même si notre principale activité pour le moment a été de peindre le rideau de douche au mercurochrome. J'ai partagé un repas entier en tête à tête avec Kenny, et ça fait maintenant quatre heures, depuis 17h30, qu'on passe du temps tous les deux.

« Cette partie de l'hôpital m'énerve, ils ont pas la télé… En plus des visites seulement permises entre 10 et 18h… » Kenny déteste Hells Pass, et pourtant il lui arrive souvent d'y aller. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devrait leur être reconnaissant, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave, ils ont réussi à le sauver. Enfin c'est ce que j'en conclus, puisqu'il est toujours en vie…

« C'est pas grave, tu vas bientôt sortir… » Je lui dis en souriant. Nous sommes tous les assis sur son lit, côte à côte. Si proches. Trop proches. Ou alors pas assez.

« Si mes parents viennent me chercher un jour… » Je sais que ses parents sont alcooliques, mais je pense qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à leurs enfants…

« Ils vont venir, je suis sûrs qu'il sont déjà en train de chercher un moyen pour te pouvoir passer te prendre ! » J'ai l'impression que Kenny semble triste, les traits de son visage le montre. Il n'a pas confiance en ses parents et en l'amour qu'ils ont pour lui. Comme un idiot, je lui prends la main, en essayant de le réconforter. Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif, mais se laisse faire.

« C-Ce sont tes parents Kenny… Ils t'aiment, beaucoup de gens t'aiment, j'en suis sûr. »

« Ça j'en doute… » Je serre sa main plus fort, pour lui faire ressentir mon soutien. Car j'y mets vraiment tout mon cœur.

« Mais non Kenny, beaucoup de gens t'aiment, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais. » Je termine ma phrase avec un sourire gêné. Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi l'air un peu surpris, sourit et se met à regarder dans le vide. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse tomber en arrière. Etant rattaché à sa main, je le suis.

« Merci Leopold… »

« C-Comment tu m'as appelé ? » J'ai rêvé où il m'a appelé par mon prénom ?

« Oh tu… J'ai pas fait exprès… Tu préfères que je t'ap- »

« Appelle-moi comme tu veux. » Je lui dis en souriant.

Dans les films, c'est dans ce genre de scène que les personnages s'embrassent. Mais ce n'est pas un film romantique, juste un magnifique moment amical.

« D'accord, Leopold… » Juste un magnifique moment amical pendant une magnifique soirée.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

22h… 23h…

On parle de tout et de rien, des cours, des gens, de tout ce qui existe sur terre, qui ne nous concerne pas vraiment mais qui permet de meubler une conversation. J'ai beau avoir dormi dans la journée, je suis exténué, et j'ai l'impression que Butters est… Mince, Leopold, il faut que je m'y habitue maintenant… Bref, j'ai l'impression que mon petit Leopold va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Oui, j'ai dit petit, mais il est petit, et j'ai dit mon… Peut-être parce que j'ai envie qu'il soit à moi… Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que si cette nuit je ne dors pas à côté de lui, je déprime, parce qu'une telle occasion, ça ne peut pas se manquer.

Mais une occasion de quoi ? En quoi pouvoir dormir avec lui est une occasion ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de dormir avec lui ? C'est exactement comme si j'étais gay ou un truc comme ça… Mais c'est impossible, je suis Kenny McCormick.

« K-Kenny… » Son murmure me tire de mes pensées.

« Hmm ? » J'en oublierais presque que nous sommes côte à côte, collés l'un à l'autre, à moitié endormis.

« On peut se coucher ? J-Je suis fatigué… » Je m'étire légèrement, je sais qu'il va falloir faire un sacrifice. Pour qu'on puisse se glisser dans le lit bien sous la couette, il nous faut nous lever, et abandonner cette chaleur. La chaleur du lit mais surtout celle de Butters.

Je l'ai encore appelé Butters dans ma tête… Je pense que je ne devrais pas y faire attention… Même si l'appeler par son prénom me donne l'impression d'être différent pour lui, l'impression qu'il soit différent pour moi.

Putain… Je recommence…

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi je commence à penser à des trucs aussi gays moi ? C'est un truc de dingue. J'ai toujours eu des copines, j'ai toujours couché avec des filles, bon, d'accord, je ne ressentais absolument rien pour elles, je les appréciais un minimum, c'est tout. Mais c'est quand je vois une jolie nana dans la rue que je me retourne, pas un mec, si un beau mec passe dans la rue, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est pas comme si j'agissais ainsi uniquement pour être normal ? Je suis normal, non ?

Je regarde les filles parce qu'elles m'intéressent, pas par automatisme.

J'ignore les mecs parce que je m'en fous, pas parce que ce serait bizarre.

Si je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une fille, c'est parce qu'elles ne me correspondaient pas.

J'ai envie de dormir avec Butters parce que j'ai besoin d'attention, pas parce qu'il me plaît.

J'ai envie d'être avec lui tout le temps, envie de le câliner, envie de l'avoir rien qu'à moi… mais c'est tout à fait normal.

Rien d'alarmant.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous sommes allongés côte à côte dans un et même lit, à l'origine fait pour une seule personne.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous sommes collés, pratiquement emboîté à cause de manque de place.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis à deux doigts d'être en train de dormir sur lui, je serais alors blotti contre lui, avec son torse comme oreiller.

Mais c'est vrai, et même si ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, le fait que ce soit réel est déjà énorme.

Evidemment j'ai du mal à fermer l'œil, je suis trop agité, comme à la veille d'un examen ou d'une sortie au parc d'attraction. J'essaie de ne plus y penser, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'il est là et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment, où nos corps se frôlent à travers nos vêtements, sous les couvertures. J'essaie de ne pas trop bouger, pour ne pas le gêner, et je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui, pour admirer son visage uniquement éclairé par la lune. Ça devient ridicule, mais je m'en fiche, je suis fatigué, je suis heureux, j'ai envie de vivre, j'ai envie que le temps ralentisse.

Je suis maintenant face à lui. Totalement face à lui, puisque lui aussi, est tourné vers moi. Il a les yeux fermés, sa respiration est calme, les mèches de ses cheveux recouvrent son visage… Et je ne peux rien dire d'autre : il est juste beau.

Et maintenant il ouvre les yeux, et instantanément la lune vient s'y refléter. Il me voit, il voit mes yeux ouverts eux aussi. Il voit bien que je suis en face de lui, en train de le regarder.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Comment pourrais-je ?

« N-Ngh... » Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, mais c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de formuler pour le moment.

« Tu as froid ? »

« N-Non… Ça va… »

« Vient quand même… » Il me ''tend'' le bras et me fait signe de me glisser contre lui. Je n'ose pas, de peur de mal comprendre son message.

« Allez quoi me fous pas un vent mon petit Leo'… » Me dit-il calmement. Je m'avance et me blottit contre son torse. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, une agréable vague de chaleur. J'ai une main plaquée sur son torse pour accompagner ma tête, il passe ses bras dans mon dos et me sert contre lui. Je ne comprends rien, ma tête se vide, tout peut arriver, je suis à l'abri.

Contre Kenny.

Contre celui que j'aime.

Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce qui se passe.

Et le seul mot que je peux ajouter à cela,

C'est _waw_.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, je sais que ce chapitre ne fais pas vraiment avancer dans l'histoire mais il faut bien des moments choux...  
**

**En plus, sachant que je n'ai jamais fait de vrai séjour à l'hôpital je ne sais pas comment ça se passe vraiment, donc on va dire, au cas où il y a un problème, que c'est juste parce que c'est Hells Pass !**

**Bref, nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2814 (un record pour le moment)  
**


	7. Soyons fous

**Attention ! Lemon en approche, c'est donc plus de mille fois classé M ! Enfin bref, en vous aventurant dans cette fanfic, vous étiez prévenus d'avance, donc en cas de traumatisme émotionnel, je n'y suis pour rien. Sinon en principe, les gens aiment bien les lemons.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! En tout cas je vous remercie si vous lisez ces lignes ! Le chapitre 7 quoi ! Ah oui, et surtout, passez un bon 14 juillet !  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

VII

Soyons fous

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Soit la phrase qui me sert de réveil.

Mince, l'infirmière… Il est quelle heure ? Pourquoi elle vient ? Qu'elle n'essaie pas de m'enlever mon Butters !

« Franchement ! Vous vous prenez pour qui vous deux ? C'est un hôpital ici, pas un hôtel ! » C'est l'infirmière robot… Qui ne parle plus du tout comme un robot lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

« Hmm… C'est pas illégal… » C'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire, il est trop tôt pour réfléchir.

« Ça l'est ! Dans cette partie de l'hôpital les visites sont interdites entre 18 et 10h. De plus, que deux personnes dorment dans un même lit d'hôpital, c'est totalement irrespectueux ! » Leopold commence à se réveiller, il doit avoir le sommeil lourd, parce que la connasse beugle depuis un moment. Je commence à m'émerveiller devant son visage sonné, décidemment il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être adorable. J'en oublierai l'infirmière et je me dépêche de lui répondre.

« C'est bon quoi, on a pas baisé non plus. » Butters a les yeux qui s'écarquillent, l'emmerdeuse fronce les sourcils et avance vers nous. Elle va faire bouger Butters, elle va le chasser, elle va me l'enlever… Elle n'a pas intérêt à me séparer de mon petit Leo' !

« Bon allez on bouge de là maintenant, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! » Butters commence à se décaler. Il ne va pas l'écouter cette morue ?

« Reste là ! » Son regard est confus, il est face à un dilemme, l'écouter elle, ou m'écouter moi.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, faites de que vous voulez ! Si quelqu'un d'autre vous découvre et décide de prévenir vos parents, ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Finalement, même si elle a un caractère de cochon, ce n'est pas un monstre.

« Bon, je dois vous apporter des médicaments, M. McCormick. » Des médicaments, mais pourquoi ?

« D'après les résultats de vos examens, vous manquez de fer, de magnésium et la liste est encore longue, votre système immunitaire est si faible que vous pourriez mourir de la varicelle ! »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait, pas deux fois. » La varicelle je l'ai déjà faite, et j'en suis déjà mort.

Après les paroles de l'infirmière, j'ai senti Butters se crisper. Si elle commence à lui dire que je vais crever ça risque de le faire flipper. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette connasse est un monstre !

« Certes, si vous l'avez déjà faite vous ne la rattraperez pas, mais ce n'était qu'un exemple. C'est un traitement que vous devez suivre à la lettre pendant deux semaines, après vous devrez venir passer de nouveaux examens pour voir si votre santé s'est améliorée. » Elle me tend une petite boite contenant cinq ou six gélules. Ça ne me fera pas de mal, avec un peu de chance, j'éviterai la mort cette semaine.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je n'aime pas cette situation. L'infirmière est là, en train de parler à Kenny, qui m'interdit de partir. Et j'ai pourtant l'air d'être de trop. Et maintenant, cette femme est en train de dire à Kenny qu'il pourrait mourir de n'importe quoi. S'il y a bien une chose que je crains, c'est ça, c'est que Kenny meurt. S'il n'était plus là, mon monde s'écroulerait, je n'aurais plus rien, je n'aurais plus d'espoir.

Il prend les médicaments, il y en a beaucoup, ça veut dire que c'est grave, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter. Il jette quelques regards vers moi un coup de temps en temps et me sourit lorsqu'il voit mon air inquiet. Je sais que c'est pour me réconforter, mais c'est loin de marcher.

L'infirmière s'en va en nous faisant le signe _Je vous ai à l'œil_, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

« B-Butters ? Tu pleures ? » Sa phrase me fait éclater en sanglot et les larmes coulent de plus belle.

« J-J-Je ne veux pas q-que tu meurs Kenny ! » Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, il se contente de me serrer très fort contre lui. C'est tellement agréable que je pourrais tout oublier. Oui, je pourrais.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, t'en fais pas… »

« L-L-L'infirmière elle t-te la bien dit, tu pourrais m-mourir de n-n-n'importe quoi ! » Et maintenant il me sert encore plus fort, s'il continue je ne pourrais plus respirer.

« Leopold, crois-moi, je ne mourrai pas. Si jamais un jour tu crois que je suis mort, attends juste le lendemain et promis je viendrai te rassurer. D'accord ? » Il m'a encore appelé par mon prénom… A chaque fois qu'il le fait, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment heureux. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me serre encore plus contre lui, si c'est possible. Je fini par hocher silencieusement la tête.

« Leo' ? » Je relève la tête vers lui, en attendant qu'il continue sa phrase.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un fous si je te demande un truc complètement dingue ? »

« Je ne crois pas… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Hmm… Attends-toi au pire… » M'attendre au pire ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander ?

« Butters, ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre une douche là ? »

« En quoi c'est dingue ? »

« Nan mais, une douche, à deux j'veux dire. »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Butters ? Butters ? Eh ho, mon petit Leopold ? » Oups, on a perdu Butters. Enfin, j'veux dire, il est là, encore collé à moi, les yeux ouverts, mais disons qu'il n'a plus aucune réaction.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça… Mais une chose est sure : j'étais sérieux. Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de prendre une douche avec lui, c'est vachement louche, certes, mais je comptais pas le violer ! Même si cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais rien qu'une seconde !

« T'es toujours là ? J'te préviens si tu dis rien et que tu bouges pas j'vais te faire _des trucs_… » Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire, pourquoi je lui ferais _des trucs_ ? Plus important, pourquoi j'ai envie de lui faire _des trucs_ ? Heureusement, il réagit, je n'aurais pas à me poser la question : _Mais pourquoi je le touche vraiment ?_

« A-A-Arrête de déconner comme ça K-Kenny… Tu… C'est vraiment trop bizarre. »

« Bizarre ou troublant ? »

« Euh… Les deux… » Pourquoi le fait de le troubler me fait-il plaisir ? J'en ai marre de mes questions sans réponses à la con là !

« Alors cette douche ? » Aucune raison à cela ! Et puis merde quoi, je suis libre de penser comme je veux merde !

« Tu… T'étais sérieux ? » J'ai de comptes à rendre à personne !

« Bah oui… » A personne !

« Ah… Hum… Euh… D-D'accord dans ce cas… » Je vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais quoi, mer-

De quoi ?

C'est vrai ?

Et je suis étrangement heureux, maintenant.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Et tout simplement, pourquoi a-t-il proposé ça ? Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux dans la salle de bain en train de se déshabiller et c'est juste l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vu Kenny à poil et même si l'idée m'intéresse un peu, c'est franch…

Retour en arrière. Je n'ai jamais vu Kenny à poil et c'est franchement gênant !

…

Mais je dois bien avouer qu'étant donné que je suis amoureux de lui, ça fait partie des choses dont j'ai déjà rêvé au moins une fois…

Je pense que dans cette histoire, la seule chose embarrassante pour moi est le fait que je doive aussi me déshabiller. Et aussi le fait que je sois un mec… Et parce que même si c'est rare… Il m'arrive d'être sexuellement excité. Fait qui m'a toujours troublé, raison pour laquelle j'évite de penser à tout ce qui touche au sexe.

Mais là… Là il est en face de moi. Là il est à poil. Et puis zut quoi, je l'aime. Et je ne peux pas ne pas penser à des choses bizarres. C'est comme si toute mon innocence s'envolait en un coup de baguette magique.

« Allez Butters soit pas timide, enlève ta culotte. »

« C-C'est pas une culotte Kenny. » J'ai arrêté de mettre des culottes il y a un moment. Je sais, rien que le fait d'en avoir déjà mis est bizarre, mais essayez de trouver des boxers imprimés Hello Kitty.

« La couleur rose en dit le contraire. Bon allez magne toi, j'ai pas envie que l'infirmière… » Je descends rapidement mon boxer - rose oui, et alors ? - et le pose sur le lavabo, au-dessus de ma pile de fringues. « …revienne faire chier son monde… ».

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

_Putain de bordel de merde_, j'ai cru que j'allais saigner du nez. Putain, j'vais bander c'est sûr, putain c'est sûr ! J'suis trop con, j'aurais dû y penser, si rien qu'en le voyant habillé je commence à avoir des idées bizarres, alors oui, le voir à poil est une source d'excitation. Et punaise je dois avouer que son corps est sublime, rien que son torse, il a l'air tellement lisse, et ses tétons sont rose-bonbon. Mais son cul, bordel, et même sa teub, j'ai l'impression en cet instant d'être devenu un pédophile tellement il parait jeune. Ce gars a eu seize ans il y a deux mois et physiquement, je lui en donne peut-être treize.

L'eau commence à couler… Putain, mouillé c'est pire, il est encore plus magnifique, sexy, _baisable_. Oh oui, Butters est totalement baisable, et si je ne me calme pas d'ici vingt secondes j'aurai la trique. Et ça risque d'être vraiment _vraiment_ humiliant… A moins que… A moins que Butters me devance…

« B-Butters ? » Oh mon Dieu, il est plus rouge qu'une tomate et il essaie de se cacher (et par se cacher j'entends mettre ses mains devant sa bite), et je dois avouer que c'est franchement hilarant, mais je me retiendrai de rire parce que j'ai à présent le même problème que lui. Enfin, est-ce un problème si on est tous les deux à l'avoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on a l'air bien con, tous les deux, à poil sous la douche, avec notre érection. Il est donc de mon devoir de foutre encore plus le bordel.

« Je remarque Butters, que toi aussi t'as envie de faire des trucs… » J'ai essayé de parler d'une voix mielleuse, mais je pense que j'ai parlé avec une voix de pervers puisque Butters essaie de se cacher (et par se cacher j'entends chercher une cachette dans la douche). Il ne dit rien, et en tant que cinglé je décide de faire ce que bon me semble. _Kenny, t'es vraiment un malade_.

Mon petit Leo' ne comprend rien. Et pourtant ce n'est pas sorcier : je suis en train de le tripoter, de caresser sa teub de ma main droite alors que ma main gauche parcours son torse. Faire ce genre de trucs avec un mec, c'est une première mais pour le moment, j'adore.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Kenny est en train de me… De me branler ? Oui c'est le mot !

Et là je suis perdu, j'aurais dû le repousser à la seconde où il a commencé, parce que c'est mal et qu'il va surement le regretter ensuite, mais j'étais vraiment trop surpris. Et maintenant je suis incapable de le repousser, parce que c'est vraiment trop bon.

Il va si lentement et pourtant chaque va-et-vient de sa main est un pur bonheur, chacun de ses mouvements m'électrise, et ses doigts jouant avec mes tétons me font frissonner. Oh mon Dieu, je commence à dérailler, mes pensées divaguent, j'ai envie qu'il continue, j'ai envie de plus, je n'y comprends rien et j'en ai strictement rien à faire.

« Hmm… Kenny ! » Il y va plus fort et ma tête se vide encore plus. Heureusement que la paroi de la douche est derrière moi, car j'ai vraiment besoin d'un appui.

« K-Kenny ! P-Plus vite ! » Cette fois je retrouve un peu mes esprits. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Si ? Quoi qu'il en soit Kenny ne va pas plus vite, mais il s'agenouille devant moi… Et… Et…

_Putain_…

C'est _trop bon_…

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le coup, pour une première expérience « gay » c'est un peu poussé. Je suis carrément en train de le sucer, et je sais comment faire uniquement grâce aux filles qui me l'ont fait. Et je dois avouer qu'être à leur place est vachement excitant. A chaque va-et-vient j'essaie de le prendre encore plus profondément dans ma bouche, de le pomper un peu plus. Butters gémit, et ce de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus fréquemment, ses jambes trembles, je dirais même que tout son corps palpite.

Parmi ses cris de plaisirs j'entends parfois mon nom, et à ce moment j'ai juste envie de le faire jouir le mieux possible. Et c'est bien parti, à vue d'œil, il a l'air de prendre son pied, il a les yeux fermés et sa tête est penchée en arrière. J'essaie de garder un œil sur lui pendant que je lui fais sa pipe, pour admirer ses réactions, qui sont, je dois avouer, torrides à en crever.

Il commence à perdre le fil, et j'ai peur qu'il glisse le long de la paroi, j'agrippe ses hanches pour le soutenir, gagnant un nouveau gémissement, ressemblant cette fois à un couinement animal. _Il ne va plus tenir longtemps._ Il est à bout de souffle et son seul réflexe est de porter sa main à sa bouche, je ne sais pas s'il l'embrasse où s'il la mord, mais elle est couverte de salive au bout de quelques secondes. Soudain il lâche tout, sa main, son appui sur le mur. Il se courbe en avant et s'accroche à mes cheveux.

« Ahhh ! K-Kenny ! Je vais… Hmmmm ! » J'avais deviné, et pas question que je le lâche, son sperme, je l'ai gagné, il m'appartient.

Comment décrire Butters lorsqu'il jouit ? Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage et je suis déçu d'avoir manqué ça. Mais son cri, mélangez la terreur avec la béatitude et vous obtiendrez le gémissement le plus sexy qui m'est été donné t'entendre. Mais une chose est sure, Butters est sauvage. J'ai dû perdre une bonne vingtaine de cheveux dans la bataille et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me lâche un jour, je suis toujours bloqué avec son pénis dans ma bouche et si je meurs étouffé, cette mort sera surement dans mon top dix de mes préférées.

Je n'ai jamais gouté de sperme, à part le mien, et étant donné que j'avais douze ans à l'époque et vu que c'était uniquement par curiosité, je ne me souviens plus vraiment du gout, mais je suis sûr et certain que c'était mille fois moins bon que celui de Butters. D'accord, ça ne vaudra jamais une crème glacée ou un carré de chocolat, mais son sperme est doux, voire presque sucré, et je serais ravi de pouvoir l'avaler une nouvelle fois un de ces jours. Reste à savoir si Butters voudra retenter ce genre d'expérience.

Il a enfin lâché prise, mais il ne tient plus debout, il glisse et fini sur le sol de la douche les jambes écartés, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, la respiration toujours haletante. Nous sommes donc à la même hauteur et j'attends qu'il ouvre les yeux, en attendant je profite de spectacle tout en résistant pour ne pas le violer.

* * *

**Vous avez survécu à ce moment heim heim j'espère... Ahah...**

**En passant, je voudrais remercier La France Veuve et hendrixmoskva pour leurs reviews !**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2626.  
**


	8. Nos souvenirs, ma mémoire et elle

**Et voilà le huitième. Si vous lisez ça c'est que vous avez lu le septième, le lemon par conséquent (pas le dernier, promis). Je suis fière de vous, et surtout je vous remercie de lire ma fan fic.  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

VIII

Nos souvenirs, ma mémoire et elle

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Ah ! _La Belle aux bois dormants _nous fait l'honneur d'être de nouveau parmi nous ! »

« T'as préparé cette phrase pendant un quart d'heure, avoue. » Celle-ci est sortie toute seule, et c'était plus qu'un grognement qu'une phrase. J'essaie de me situer. Je suis dans le lit d'hôpital de Kenny, donc il m'a porté après qu'il m'ait… J'ouvre mes yeux en sursaut et me dresse dans le lit. Kenny lève la tête de mon portable avec lequel il est en train de jouer - j'espère - et après quelques secondes, son visage se couvre d'un sourire diabolique.

« Ahah, tu viens de réaliser, tu me fais rire… » Il comme à ricaner, et je me demande comment il peut prendre ça à la légère. Je me lève et remarque que je suis habillé.

« T-Tu m'as habillé ? » Question s-t-u-p-i-d-e.

« Séché aussi, à un moment j'ai cru que t'étais complètement tombé dans les pommes, mais tu marmonnais des trucs dans ton sommeil. » J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de bizarre, parfois j'ai le sommeil tellement lourd que je peux parler des heures sans me réveiller.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » Je cherche mes chaussures, pour éviter de marcher à pieds nus.

« Hmm… Je sais pas, entre vingt minutes et une demi-heure je pense… Ce qui m'a étonné, t'es pas habitué non ? »

« Habitué ? Ha-Habitué à quoi ? » Puis mon cerveau se remet sur ON.

« N-Non non c'est bon, le dis pas… Non… Pas habitué du tout… » Je n'ai même pas le souvenir de m'être masturbé ces seize dernières années.

« Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait ! »

« Non… Je m'en souviendrais… »

« Si si, quand on avait huit ans, on t'a demandé un échantillon de sperme. Quand j'y repense ça me fait bien marrer. » Ça ne compte pas, je n'en étais même pas conscient…

« C-C'est pas drôle… » Bon d'accord, un peu quand même.

« T'étais un suspect assez simple à tourner en bourrique… »

« De quoi vous me suspectiez au fait ? »

« Vol de poupée. »

« D'où la nécessité d'un échantillon de sperme… » Nous nous mettons tous les deux à rire, puis nous asseyons tous les deux sur le lit.

« Heureusement que t'étais là pour jouer au g-gentil flic… Eric me faisait vraiment peur… »

« Je voyais bien… Ça me faisait de la peine, mais ça me faisait quand même rire… »

« T-T'es un monstre… » Il se remet à rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ça fait du bien de raviver des souvenirs comme ça. » Ça fait du bien d'être avec lui tout court.

« On a pas tant que ça de cette époque pourtant… »

« Hmm… Quand même quelques-uns… Enfin bref ! J'ai pas envie de passer ce qu'on vient de faire sous silence : T'as aimé ou pas ? » Question embarrassante bonjour.

« Ah… Euh… Bah… Oui assez… » Si de la vapeur sort de mes oreilles, je ne serais qu'à moitié étonné. Avouer un truc pareil, c'est extrêmement gênant. Kenny se contente de sourire… Et de m'embrasser sur la joue…

« C'est une récompense pour ta franchise… Même si j'aurais préféré un 'Oh oui c'était génial !'. » Je veux encore des récompenses de ce genre… Alors s'il le faut je lui dirais tout ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

« M-Mais ça l'était… Ouais… C'était vraiment bien… » Je suis surement de même couleur que le rideau de douche que nous avons peint tout à l'heure au mercurochrome.

« Alors tu voudras bien qu'on refasse ce genre de chose ? » Où est ma récompense ? C'est injuste…

« Hmm… Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Enfin… Euh… » Cette fois-ci il m'embrasse sur le front, je lève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix est douce, je pourrais presque penser qu'il flirte avec moi… Mais même si on a fait des trucs franchement _gays_, je sais qu'il est hétéro, puisqu'il est avec Bebe.

« N-Non… Rien… » Mensonge, ce regard que je lui ai adressé, s'était une prière pour qu'il m'embrasse réellement, encore et encore.

« Tsss, t'aurais préféré ça ? » Peut-être qu'en fait, il lit dans le regard mieux que je ne le pensais.

Cette fois, ce sont mes lèvres qu'il embrasse. Je ne comprends rien, je pense comprendre encore moins que tout à l'heure. Le sexe, c'est physique, c'est avant tout des sensations quel que soit le genre, masculin ou féminin. Mais un baiser ? Pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il ? Je suis un garçon et je ne vois pas où est son intérêt. Ça veut dire que c'est juste pour me faire plaisir… Et même si c'est merveilleusement bien réussi à ce niveau, quelque part dans ma tête, une petite voix me fait comprendre que c'est un peu comme si c'était à sens unique, et c'est comme un pincement au cœur, comme un coup de tonnerre pendant une nuit étoilée.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » Mes lèvres sont toujours collées à celles de Butters, mais cette interruption me fait ouvrir les yeux et me séparer de ce magnifique petit ange.

Bebe.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Et surtout : Pourquoi maintenant ? Au moment où j'embrasse Butters ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans cette situation, le fait que je doive m'expliquer, pour ne pas la blesser, ou le fait qu'elle nous ait arrêtés dans un moment de pure magie. Parce que oui, les lèvres de Butters sont magiques tellement elles sont douces. J'ai juste envie de sentir à nouveau son souffle sur mon visage, mais si Bebe est à côté, c'est du suicide.

« Heum… Moment assez maladroit… Tu vas rire Bebe. » Elle croise les bras et fronce les sourcils, mais je vois bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

« J'ai hâte ! Vas-y explique ! »

« Euh… Tu devines que c'était pour déconner au moins ? » J'espère que Butters comprend que je mens, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je déconnais avec lui.

« J'espère bien ! Et quelle en était la raison ? » Sa voix est très dure, mais c'est uniquement pour cacher sa tristesse. Ça veut dire que pour elle, me voir avec un autre mec, ce n'est pas irréaliste. Ça veut dire qu'elle va classer Butters dans la liste de ses ennemies. Ça veut dire que je suis dans la merde. Bebe, je l'adore, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, et ça n'en sera jamais. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment pour lui faire comprendre de manière à ce qu'elle ne me souffre pas. Et là c'est ce qu'on appelle un très mauvais moment.

« Bah justement, y en a pas, c'était un peu un : _Allez chiche, on s'embrasse !_ C'était vraiment pour déconner quoi, on est deux mecs, c'est comme quand on s'amuse à faire parier des nanas pour qu'elles s'embrassent. »

« Enfin là vous n'étiez franchement pas obligés ! » Moralement si, j'en étais franchement obligé par l'envie. Heureusement que mes pensées restent dans ma tête.

« Allez Bebe, tu sais que je suis avec toi. » Je m'approche d'elle dans un espoir de réconciliation. Je sais qu'elle aurait préféré un _tu sais que je t'aime_, mais je ne veux pas être hypocrite. Et en plus, devant Butters, j'en serais incapable. Pourquoi ? Ne me demandez pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse.

« Bon… Je suis pas revenue pour rendre des comptes… Tu vas bien ? » J'allais mieux avant qu'elle arrive.

« Ouais, comme sur des roulettes, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« T'es sûr ? C'est pas grave ? » Evidemment que je suis sûr, maintenant laisse-moi avec Butters.

« Oui Bebe… T'en fais pas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de monter sur un lavabo ! »

« Tu connais pas l'histoire ? » Si elle ne sait pas que j'ai fait ça pour Butters, c'est déjà ça.

« Red m'a dit que c'était pour aller dans les toilettes des mecs, car des cons avaient verrouillé la porte. » Il faudra que je pense à remercier Red. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit la vérité.

« Bah ouais, c'est tout… » Butters se tourne vers moi, étonné de ne pas entendre la vérité. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille de mentir à Bebe. Enfin j'espère.

« T'es stupide ? T'aurais pu te tuer ! »

« Quand même pas. » Il m'en faut quand même plus pour crever que de tomber d'un mètre du sol.

« Enfin bon… Kenny… » Elle me fait signe de m'approcher pour me parler à l'oreille. Elle commence à chuchoter. « Butters va rester longtemps ? J'aimerai te parler seul à seul. »

« Mais ! Il vient d'arriver ! » J'ai parlé à voix haute, Bebe me fusille du regard. Laisse que je me retiens de rire, c'est amusant de mentir quand on nous croit.

« Ah… Désolé Butters, mais faut vraiment que je parle à Kenny seul à seul et je dois prendre l'avion en fin de matinée… Tu ne peux pas revenir cet après-midi ? » Il se lève du lit et adresse à Bebe un faux sourire.

« P-Pas de problème Bebe, je comprends. » Il se dirige vers la porte et nous fais signe de la main.

« A tout à l'heure Leopold ! » Il disparait dans le couloir. Je me focalise à nouveau sur Bebe. Oulah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« _Leopold _? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? » Ses sourcils sont froncés, elle est en pétard. Huh.

« Bah… C'est son prénom ? » Elle s'immobilise un instant et regarde le plafond. Après un instant de réflexion, elle me regarde à nouveau. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui connaissent Butters sans savoir qu'il s'appelle Leopold.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas _Butters_, comme tout le monde ? » Elle est jalouse. Jalouse d'un garçon, alors qu'il y a quelques temps l'idée d'avoir un penchant gay ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit.

« Bebe… C'est débile comme conversation. »

« _Pourquoi ? _»

« Hmm… Ah je sais pas moi… Je l'aime bien, je trouve ça plus sympa de l'appeler par son prénom. » Y avais t'il pire comme réponse pour foutre en rogne une copine déjà jalouse ?

« Je vois. » Elle détourne le regard, les sourcils toujours froncés. Elle tape du pied, les bras croisés. Elle va exploser. Mais j'ai fait quoi d'horrible bon Dieu !

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'y a Bebe ? »

« Y a rien qui fait tilt dans ta tête ? Genre ce cas ne t'en rappelle pas un autre ? Quelque chose de logique - d'après ce que tu viens de dire - mais qui ne se fait pas ? » Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez elle ?

« Bebe, tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce que si- »

« _Bebe_ ? Tu as une explication à ça ? » Bah… C'est comme ça qu'elle s'app- Merde.

« Ah… Mais non… Vas pas croire que je ne t'aime pas parce que je t'appelle par ton surnom… C'est parce que c'est un beau surnom tu vois ? » Elle me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, la larme à l'œil. Je sais que c'est de la comédie, mais bon sang elle me fait de la peine. D'autant plus que j'ai-

« Mais… Appelle-moi par mon prénom maintenant, Kenneth… » Elle a sorti le Kenneth, ça m'épate. Parfois moi-même j'oublie que c'est le nom qui est écrit sur ma carte d'identité.

« Bebe tu trouve pas que c- »

« Comment ? » Je suis dans la merde. Je suis un boulet, je suis le pire des petits-amis. J'ai oublié le prénom de Bebe.

« Ne me dis pas que… » Et elle a compris.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Ecoute, ça arrive les trous de mémoire ? » Elle est à présent dos à moi. Je sais qu'elle pleure et qu'elle se cache. Cette fois ce n'est pas de la comédie.

« T'es… Putain tu… Comment ? » De tous les prénoms il a fallu que j'oublie le sien. Et à cause de ça elle souffre… Je la considère comme une amie, même si elle me considère comme son petit-copain, mais c'est déjà de l'affection. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille ou qu'elle soit triste par ma faute.

« Pour info, c'est Barbara. Note le au cas où. »

« Ecoute Be- Barbara, juste… Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner. » Je sais malheureusement ce qu'elle va me demander.

« Hmm… Notre dernière fois remonte à près d'un mois. » Et donc… « Donc pour te faire pardonner, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire… » Elle parle avec sa voix de salope. Je déteste ça.

« Pas dans un hôpital, c'est bizarre. » J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens.

« Cette après-midi… Tu seras sorti ? » En principe mes parents seront peut-être venus, mais je pense que c'est plutôt Hells Pass qui va me jeter dehors.

« Oui mais, t'as dit que… »

« J'ai menti, pour qu'il se casse. » Donc, je vais devoir la sauter ?

« Enfin bref. Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras en route pour chez toi. » J'ai plutôt envie de revoir Butters cet après-midi, mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ouais… Butters est devenu plus important que le sexe, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand coucher avec Bebe me démoralise autant ?

Y a pas, y a un truc qui déraille chez moi ces derniers temps.

* * *

**C'est plus que dérailler à ce niveau-là, Kenny.  
**

**Je voudrais remercier hellsnight pour sa longue review qui m'a vraiment faite plaisir. Quant à ceux qui ne postent pas de review, sachez que je vous aime quand même (enfin c'est pas une excuse).  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2318  
**


	9. Enlève moi

**Désolé pour les titres de mes chapitres, parfois, ils ne volent pas très haut. (Surtout pour le 8, je n'avais franchement pas d'idées, celui-là ça va encore, certains qui suivent sont bien servis... BREF)  
**

**En ce moment je suis en train de lire une fan fic de It'sAllGooeyAndSticky : The Smallest Gesture Makes the Biggest Difference, c'est magnifiquement bien écrit, tellement beau et émouvant et malheureusement très triste, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil si vous avez le cœur bien accroché (et le courage de lire en anglais).  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

IX

Enlève-moi

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

_Vrrrr Vrrrr_

_Kenny :_

_Bebe reste tt laprem elle veu quon passe du temps ensemble.. sa te dis quon se voit demain ? (:_

_Vous :_

_C'est normal c'est ta copine :) Bien sur à demain !_

Je repose mon portable sur mon lit et me laisse tomber en arrière.

J'avais tellement envie de revoir Kenny cet après-midi, et maintenant c'est Bebe qui l'a. Et je sais ce qu'ils font quand ils sont à deux et ça me met terriblement mal. Eric a raison, ça me fait souffrir, mais quand je vois aussi ce que ça m'apporte, je me dis que c'est largement récompensé. Être avec Kenny est un pur bonheur, le temps se ralentit, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et lorsque l'on est l'un contre l'autre, j'ai envie de me dire qu'on restera comme ça pour toujours… C'est stupide, je parle comme ces filles dans les films à l'eau de rose, celles qui se veulent super romantique et qui commencent à divaguer sur des sujets philosophiques. Je me retiendrai de critiquer la prochaine fois que j'en vois.

Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler… Quelqu'un qui pourrait me rassurer sans me juger.

« Butters ! Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? » Est-ce que je peux me risquer au mensonge ? Oh non…

« Ah euh… Je sais plus… »

« Ta mère et moi étions très inquiets ! Où est ce que t'as dormi ! » J'aurais dû préparer cette réponse bien avant mais je n'y ai même pas pensé.

« Hmm… Euh… Chez un ami. »

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de découcher sans nous prévenir ? » Au moins il ne demande pas le nom de l'ami, j'aurais dû trouver quelqu'un pour me couvrir en vitesse.

« Rien… Ça c'est fait comme ça… » Mon portable vibre, je fais l'erreur d'ignorer mon père pour accéder au message.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le lire, mon père me prend le téléphone des mains. Je sais qu'il ne lira pas les messages, tout simplement parce qu'il s'en fiche, et heureusement, car sinon, j'aurais bondit sur mon téléphone pour pouvoir l'éteindre.

« Ça, c'est confisqué jeune homme ! Pareil pour les sorties, et tu en as pour trois semaines de ce régime. »

« Q-Quoi ? » Mais… Comment Kenny va savoir que je ne peux plus aller le voir demain si je ne peux pas le joindre, et en plus trois semaines… Nous sommes samedi, je pourrais lui expliquer lundi mais… J'avais tellement envie de le voir demain… Au lycée on a pas l'occasion de beaucoup se voir…

Je nous fais quoi là ? Je vais pas déprimer alors qu'il y une demi-heure j'étais encore avec lui, sachant qu'on a passé des heures ensemble. Je prendrais sur moi et puis c'est tout, tout ce temps passé avec lui d'un seul coup valaient bien ce sacrifice, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait sous la douche, oui ça le valait bien.

« Quoi tu veux quatre semaines ? »

« N-Non c'est bon… Désolé… » Il se dirige vers la porte et prend la multiprise de mon ordi en passant. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une occupation. Je regarde un peu partout dans ma chambre et en voyant mes crayons, j'opte pour le dessin.

Je prends une feuille est je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je sais ce que je veux dessiner. Kenny. Je connais son visage par cœur, chacun de ses traits, la forme de son nez, la largeur de ses lèvres, la couleur de ses yeux. Je connais son sourire et il est si beau qu'il mérite bien d'être retranscrit en dessin. J'espère que j'arriverai à reproduire tout ça fidèlement.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Putain j'ai besoin d'une cigarette… » Et je peux toujours compter la dessus et en voir une tomber du ciel.

Bebe est partie, enfin. Ah elle est bien contente maintenant, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin presque puisqu'on ne l'a fait qu'une fois. Sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais plus, c'était hilarant. Je lui ai juste dit que le séjour à l'hôpital m'avait pris toute mon énergie. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas envie d'elle et que, tout simplement, je m'étais déjà branlé dans les chiottes de l'hôpital quelques temps plus tôt. Que voulez-vous, c'était soit ça, soit violer Butters, et même si c'était surement moins bien, c'était déjà plus intelligent. Heureusement qu'il dormait en fin de compte, parce que s'il avait tout simplement refusé j'aurais dû attendre que _ça_ passe tout seul. Oui, « ça » c'était l'érection.

Et maintenant, il ne répond plus à mes textos. J'ai l'impression de le harceler, enfin plus qu'une impression, je le harcèle. Si ça se trouve, il m'en veut. De quoi ? Ça j'en sais rien. Peut-être tout simplement parce que j'lui ai fait des trucs pas catholiques, ou alors parce que j'ai dit qu'on déconnait à Bebe, ou alors parce qu'elle a pris sa place cet aprem'. Mais Butters n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas le genre de mec à ignorer quelqu'un à qui il en veut, si seulement il était capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un (cf. Cartman).

C'est bien le vingtième texto que je lui envoie. Ainsi, il s'ajoute à la liste des nombreux _S'il te plait réponds, Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?, Tu fais la tête ?, T'es là ?_ et autres SMS signés Kenny-Complètement-Désespéré-McCormick. Il faut aussi l'ajouter à six ou sept appels auxquels il n'a pas décroché.

Maintenant, il est 21h, il fait noir, et c'est l'heure de trainer dehors en quête d'un truc à faire, ou même d'un groupe de jeunes généreux (ou même de vieux, je m'en conterais) qui fument des joints. Mais je suis trop préoccupé, et machinalement, je marche vers la maison des Stotch.

J'aime bien leur arbre, il est facile à escalader… Et permet un accès direct à la fenêtre de Butters. En plus d'un accès, c'est un magnifique atout pour l'épier. La lumière de sa chambre est allumée et il ne peut pas me voir avec les reflets de la vitre. Il est à son bureau et je crois bien qu'il dessine.

Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais avec Butters. Il est si naïf, parfois il se conduit bêtement, il est capable de croire tout ce qu'on lui dit… Mais c'est un génie, un génie dans plein de choses. Il a de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, et parfois il épate tout le monde. C'est le cas en maths, il sait calculer de tête n'importe quoi, et pourtant il ne s'en vante jamais, mais il suffit de lui donner des chiffres. Mais là où il est le plus étonnant, c'est en art, il a un don pour ça, que ce soit en sculpture, en peinture, en dessin, en musique. Je me souviens qu'une fois, quand j'allais mourir (pour changer), il m'avait fait un dessin sur lequel il nous avait représenté à deux sur un avion, et pour un garçon de huit ans c'était déjà super, et ça m'avait fait plaisir, c'est ce qui compte.

Alors, quoi qu'il soit en train de dessiner, je suis sûr que c'est magnifique, j'aimerais aller voir mais ce serait stupide, s'il m'en veut pour je ne sais quoi. Il est là, en chair et en os, certainement privé de sortie, et j'ai peur de me faire remarquer parce qu'il a ignoré mes appels. J'ai peur.

Putain, je crains.

Mais c'est comme ça… Je peux toujours le regarder. Même des heures…

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je me mets à bailler. Je regarde ma montre, 22h. Et en tant que personne punie ne pouvant accéder à rien d'autre que feuilles et crayons, je dessine depuis des heures. Depuis que je suis rentré ce matin, moins les repas. Et tout cela donne une vingtaine de Kenny sur papier. C'est flippant. C'est comme si j'étais fou, comme si j'étais pris d'une malédiction qui me forçait à toujours le dessiner. Mais c'est tout sauf une malédiction, parce que je suis heureux de voir son visage se créer sur la feuille, se colorier petit à petit. C'est comme s'il était là, lorsque qu'il apparait terminé, c'est comme s'il pouvait sortir de la feuille, c'est comme s'il était près de moi en ce moment même…

Je regarde toutes les feuilles… Ça y est j'ai trouvé le mot, c'est une obsession. Ça me rappelle à quel point de l'aime, à quel point ça me fait mal quand il est loin et encore plus quand il est avec Bebe, à quel point je suis heureux quand on passe du temps ensemble. A quel point ses lèvres étaient agréables lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur les miennes. J'ai tellement envie qu'il recommence à m'embrasser, encore et encore. Je m'étonne moi-même lorsque je commence à avoir envie qu'il aille plus loin que m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je me contente de croiser les bras sur mon bureau et d'enfouir ma tête dedans. Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir, mais j'ai surtout envie de me retourner et que, par magie, il soit derrière moi.

Et dire que demain je ne le verrai pas. Et dire qu'il me surement m'appeler pour fixer une heure, je ne répondrai pas et il pensera que je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être privé de téléphone et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que cet objet est vraiment important.

Il faut que j'aille dormir. Je me lève lentement et tire un tiroir de ma commode, prenant le premier pyjama venu. Je me déshabille et plie soigneusement mes vêtements. Je passe mon pyjama et vais dans la salle de main me brosser les dents et mettre « ma culotte » au linge sale.

En revenant dans ma chambre je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour fermer le volet roulant.

Il y quelque chose dans l'arbre. Il y a quelqu'un dans l'arbre. Je me recule en sursaut, peut-être trop. Je heurte mon bureau et fini sur les fesses. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque et j'ai toujours peur. J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais j'ai peur de faire le moindre mouvement. Et maintenant j'entends des rires. Et maintenant des _toc toc toc_. Celui qui est derrière cette vitre veut que je lui ouvre. Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit et je ne le saurais que si j'éteins la lumière. Seul hic. J'ai extrêmement peur dans le noir, et ce ne serait qu'ajouter du terrifiant.

« Butters ? Butters ouvre moi... » La voix passe au travers de la fenêtre et m'atteint. J'ai toujours peur. Cette personne sait qui je suis. C'est une raison de plus pour avoir peur.

« S'il te plaît Leo… » Leo… C'est le diminutif de mon prénom. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'espoir qui fait ça, mais je suis à présent certain qu'il s'agit de Kenny. J'ai toujours peur, certes, de me tromper, mais je bondis et vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Je… Je peux entrer ? » C'est un souhait qui se réalise, il est là.

« M-Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« J'vais me débrouiller ! » Il saute de sa branche et atteint l'appui de fenêtre. Il se laisse glisser à l'intérieur et moins d'une seconde après s'être retrouvé sur ses jambes, il me sert de toutes ses forces dans ses bras._ Pourvu que ce ne sois pas un rêve_.

« Je croyais que tu m'en voulais… Enfin, rassure-moi, tu m'en veux pas ? » Il ne me lâche pas, et je ne le lâche pas non plus. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.

« Mais non ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé je ne sais combien de textos… Tu les as reçus ? »

« Ah… Mon père m'a tout confisqué… » Il rompt le câlin brusquement tout en tenant fermement mes épaules.

« J'avais peur que tu m'ignores, pour quelconque raison… J'suis con j'aurais dû penser à ça… » Je lui souris, juste parce que je suis heureux. S'il avait peur que je l'ignore, c'est qu'il tient à moi.

« En tout cas j'ai adoré ton show. »

« M-Mon show ? » Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

« Ahah… Ouais, j'adore la façon dont tu te déshabille pour mettre ton pyjama, t'es tellement concentré. » Que-quoi ?

« Rougis pas comme ça, je pense qu'on a passé le cap de la nudité de matin. » Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse le front. Mais pourquoi seulement le front ? S'il te plait Kenny, lis mon regard désespéré et embrasse-moi vraiment.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Il me regarde fixement, et au fur et à mesure des secondes, ses yeux brillent de plus en plus. Il détourne le regard et pose sa tête contre mon torse, ses mains s'agrippant comme elles peuvent à mon sweat. Comment fait-il pour être aussi craquant, il me donne envie de rester dans cette position encore une éternité. Mais il faut savoir se contenter des bonnes choses avec modération.

« Rhabille toi, je t'enlève. » Je relève la tête de là où il était installé confortablement, semble ne pas comprendre.

« Sérieux, je t'embarque, donc met autre chose que ce pyjama… De fille. » Il s'écarte un peu et me tape dans le bras. Il ouvre un tiroir rempli de sous-vêtements, je ne peux pas ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Non rien, je regarde ce que t'as… Beaucoup de rose en tout cas… »

« Pas… Pas tant que ça… »

« Pour un mec, si… » Je passe ma main dans ses boxers. C'est d'autant plus intéressant puisque Butters en rougit.

« Ouh ! Petit coquin, tu caches des culottes ! » J'en sors une au hasard du fond du tiroir, et l'étire entre mes mains. C'est une culotte de gamine. Une culotte Hello Kitty de taille 16 ans. Butters est obligé de me frapper le bras une nouvelle fois pour me stopper dans mon fou rire.

« P-P-Pourquoi t'as ça ? » Je ris tellement que je n'arrive plus à parler. Je devrais la mettre en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

« C-C'est mignon… » Je lui tends pour qu'il l'attrape.

« T-Tu ? Non ! » Je secoue la tête, se reculant un peu.

« Allez, juste pour la nuit, personne la verra ! »

« Mais y a aucune raison que je la mette ! » Je mime une mine triste, assez pathétique. Il attrape la culotte de mes mains en fronçant les sourcils et prend les vêtements de sa chaise.

« Bon bah attends-moi alors. »

« C'est bon habille toi là. » Il se tourne vers moi les yeux accusateurs mais ne dit rien. Il se contente de déboutonner timidement son pyjama. Dos à moi, évidemment. Mais au moins je peux le regarder sans qu'il le remarque. Il descend le bas et met rapidement la culotte à la place. Ce qui fait que, l'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai Leopold en culotte en face de moi. Si j'avais un appareil photo, je m'en donnerai à cœur joie. A la place, j'essaie de mémoriser l'image.

« Tu veux que je fasse le mur en fait ? » Il a terminé de s'habiller et nous sommes tous deux à côté de la fenêtre.

« Non, vu que c'est un enlèvement. » Je m'installe sur l'appui de fenêtre et attrape Butters. Maintenant, nous sommes assis dans le vide à trois mètres du sol.

« Tu n'as pas peur de sauter ? » Je lui glisse ces paroles à l'oreille et il se met à frissonner. Trop chou.

« Non… Je l'ai déjà fait, même si je me suis vautré… » Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser, mais je retiens de rire pour ne pas avoir à subir un nouveau coup dans le bras. Je lui attrape la main et lui fait signe de se laisser tomber de la fenêtre. Nous touchons le sol instantanément. La ville, la nuit, tout est à nous.

* * *

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, tous ceux depuis le début qui ont posté une review ou plusieurs, et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé (Ze mot) le chapitre 8. Je vous attends dans ma boîte mail pour ce neuvième chapitre, ahah. S'il vous plait...**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2684.  
**


	10. M'enfuir ou te fuir

**DIX, le nombre symbolique par excellence, je crois qu'on approche de la moitié de l'histoire, mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore finie, je ne peux pas vraiment dire, il y a aura surement un peu plus de vingt chapitres en tout.  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

X

M'enfuir ou te fuir

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Il m'attrape la main et se met à courir. C'est tellement romantique, même si ce n'est pas fait pour. C'est comme la fuite des amants, même si nous sommes tout sauf un couple.

Il fait complètement nuit, la plupart des gens sont chez eux s'apprêtant à se coucher. Kenny ne dit rien, se contente de courir le sourire aux lèvres. Il est si beau, j'oublie que je le fixe, je ne regarde même pas où je vais. Il jette un œil vers moi et me sourit. Tout en souriant je détourne le regard. Merveilleux mélange de gêne et de bonheur.

Je commence à fatiguer, courir aussi longtemps, c'est trop pour moi. Même si je ne pourrais pas dire depuis combien de temps on court, mais nous sommes déjà arrivé à la mare de Stark.

« Ah… Je pense que si tes parents t'ont capté, ils ne nous trouveront pas ici. » Kenny et moi nous arrêtons et il me fait signe de m'assoir sur un banc avec lui.

« J-Je pense que c'est l'un des premiers endroits dans lesquels ils me chercheraient. »

« C'est vrai ? » Je hoche la tête.

« Oh, j'ai raté mon coup alors. » Cette fois si, je secoue la tête.

« Non, tu l'as très bien réussi, tu m'as fait faire le mur et c'est quelque chose de génial. »

« Non, je te rappelle que c'est un enlèvement. » Je souris et lève les yeux aux ciels. C'est une nuit étoilée, que rêver de mieux ?

« Tu crois qu'il te chercheraient sur la glace ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait… » Il se lève brusquement et me tend la main.

« Alors viens. » Me dit-il en souriant. J'attrape sa main et me laisse guider jusque la glace. Nous sommes en Novembre et il fait vachement froid. De plus, la marre n'est ni profonde ni large, dont tout devrait bien tenir. J'espère.

« K-Kenny… Je te préviens, j'ai un très mauvais équilibre. » Il sert ma main plus fort et pose un premier pied sur la glace pour la tester. Il finit par m'entrainer doucement.

« Ah… Moi aussi j'ai un équilibre de merde, mais crois moi je te lâcherai pas. Même si ça veut dire qu'on tombe à deux. » Nous avançons avec difficulté sur la glace. C'est loin d'être comme dans les compétitions de patinage artistique où les couples semblent être en parfaite harmonie. Néanmoins, c'est nettement plus magique.

Mon pied droit part de travers et par reflexe je m'accroche à Kenny avant de nous faire tomber tous les deux. Kenny éclate de rire et je le suis dans son élan. Nous sommes tous les deux assis sur la glace, en train d'attendre qu'un d'entre nous se lève.

« T'es vraiment une bite ! » Je me laisse tomber en arrière à la suite de cette insulte et fait mine de l'ignorer. Après quelques tentatives pour me sortir de mon mutisme, Kenny vient se pencher au-dessus de moi.

« Si tu ne dis rien, je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu te pisses dessus, ou que t'en meurs, voyons ce qui vient en premier. » Je me redresse légèrement pour atteindre ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser quelqu'un et j'ai peur qu'il me repousse. Mais c'est juste un petit baiser après tout.

« N'essaie pas de me berner, c'est pas des paroles. » J'esquisse un sourire malicieux avant de l'attraper par les épaules et d'inverser les positions. Il se laisse faire et heureusement, car autrement je n'aurais jamais réussi à lutter contre lui. Je suis assis sur lui, et cette fois si, si je veux l'embrasser, c'est complètement. Je saisie rapidement son visage et l'embrasse passionnément.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Leopold a vraiment bon gout et je ne me lasserai pas de sitôt de ses baisers. C'est bizarre, dans un sens, d'autant apprécier les baisers de quelqu'un. D'un mec en plus. Mais c'est tellement bon. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos langues qui se rencontrent, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Et même, son cul posé sur mon entre-jambes, c'est troublant, surtout s'il m'embrasse comme ça. Il met fin au baiser et se relève, s'appuyant maintenant sur mon torse. Il ne me laissera pas partir.

« Pourquoi tu m'embrasses comme ça ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire narquois.

« P-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? » Ça ne se fait pas, de répondre par une question.

« Ça m'excite. Et toi alors ? » Ma réponse le fait rougir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Héhé, ce n'est pas son genre de répondre _ça m'excite_, donc j'attends une autre réponse. Vas-y Léopold, crache le morceau.

« J-J'aime bien, c'est tout. » J'agrippe ses fesses et continue de le taquiner.

« On va dire que je te crois et que ce n'est pas parce que ça t'excite à mort. » Il s'accroche à mon t-shirt et détourne le regard. C'est comme s'il avouait.

« Tu peux te lever ? J'ai le dos trempé. » Il s'exécute et nous revoilà tous les deux en déséquilibre. Je l'attrape par la main et commence à l'entrainer plus loin sur la glace.

« Kenny il commence à être tard… »

« Et alors, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, profitons-en. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette scène me parait tellement belle. Butters et moi en train de patiner, tant bien que mal, sur la marre de Stark, c'est agréable, tellement loin des conneries que je peux faire au quotidien, tellement mieux que de trouver des pauvres gars qui fument de la marijuana derrière des poubelles pour me défoncer avec eux quand on a pas le moral, c'est comme si Butters avait un pouvoir magique pour rendre tout génial. Peut-être parce qu'on aime s'embrasser, ou parce que c'est le premier mec que j'ai envie de sauter, j'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime quand il est là.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« On va encore rester sur la glace longtemps ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on tourne en rond et qu'on tombe sans arrêt… »

« Oui mais on peut papoter comme ça… »

« On peut aussi papoter assis, je suis fatigué, Kenny… »

« Oh… » Il se place en face de moi, enfin, une fois qu'il réussit à coordonner ses gestes, et m'attrape les deux mains.

« Et un bisou ça va te réveiller ? »

« Arrête… C'est pas drôle. » Je lui lâche les mains et fait demi-tour à mes risques et périls.

Quand j'y pense, quand je vois comment il agit, rien que là, de la manière dont il le dit, je me sens mal. Pour lui c'est un jeu, les baisers les câlins, c'est juste pour s'amuser et passer du bon temps.

Il est hétéro, il aime juste les rapports physiques. J'aimerais me dire qu'il faut que je m'en contente, car c'est déjà magnifique et que ça peut me faire de bons souvenirs, mais parfois, ça devient trop dur à supporter. Tout allait si bien il y a quelques minutes, et pourtant d'un seul coup, tout devient négatif autour de moi. Tout ça parce qu'il joue.

« B-Butters attends ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » J'essaie d'accélérer, mais j'ai trop peur de tomber.

« Butters s'il te plait, explique-moi… » Il me rattrape et pose les mains sur mes épaules.

« L-L-Laisse-moi ! J-J'ai besoin d'être seul, rien qu'un peu… » Quelques larmes commencent à couler et il l'a remarqué, pourtant il ne me lâche pas, il reste là, immobile à écouter mes sanglots.

« Leopold… » Et pourtant il insiste, je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir mieux. Je sais juste que j'ai envie d'aller pleurer quelque part, seul, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que je sois soulagé, que j'ai fait la part des choses. Lorsque j'aurais enfin retrouvé l'espoir, parce que là j'ai une grosse baisse de moral, et c'est l'attention qu'il me porte qui est en cause.

« S-S'il te plait… » Doucement, il retire ses mains et se recule légèrement. Il ne dit plus rien, il me laisse partir. Il ne doit surement rien comprendre, et il me laisse partir.

C'est ce que je voulais.

Et pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'enfin de compte, le fait qu'il me retienne un peu plus ne m'aurait pas déplut.

Je retourne en ville, sans me retourner. Je marche piteusement jusque chez moi. Mes larmes ont séché, je suis trop fatigué pour penser. Je lui en veux de jouer comme ça. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal, il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Le fait de le voir agir ainsi, le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi et qu'aujourd'hui on agisse comme un couple, tout ça me rappelle que de son côté, il aime Bebe, et qu'il aime juste le corps des gens. Et vu que je me laisse faire…

Ça n'a duré qu'une journée, je n'aurais qu'à essayer de l'oublier. Ce matin quand on a pris notre douche, quand on s'est embrassé sur le lit. Quand Bebe est venue pour que je garde les pieds sur Terre. Quand Kenny lui a dit qu'on déconnait. Quand il est venu me chercher tout à l'heure, et les trois quart d'heure qui ont suivi. Tant de joie mélangée à la tristesse. Un paradis si loin de la réalité. Juste des actions idiotes qui ne servent à rien. Juste à me donner de faux espoirs. Juste à faire battre mon cœur à toute vitesse quelques instants pour ensuite le forcer à s'arrêter.

Cette journée est un gaspillage de temps. Elle ne mérite pas d'être gardée en mémoire.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, c'est à nouveau en larme que je chiffonne un à un chacun les portraits de Kenny que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Ils finissent tous dans la poubelle de ma chambre. Demain ils ne seront plus là, ils seront avec les autres ordures de la maison. Et bientôt à la déchèterie. Je retire mes vêtements, trempés, et les pose sur ma chaise, espérant qu'ils aient séché demain pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez mes parents. Je soupire lorsque je vois que je porte la culotte que Kenny m'a justement demandé de porter. Je la range avec les autres, estimant que ma mère n'a pas besoin de la voir dans le linge sale, puisqu'elle pense que j'ai arrêté d'en porter. Ce qui été le cas, d'ailleurs. Je remets mon pyjama enlevé tout à l'heure et me jette sur mon lit. Mon réveil indique 23h40 maintenant. Ce n'est pas si tard que ça, mais j'ai juste envie de dormir cent ans.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je regarde Leopold s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur, triste de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas comprendre ce qui le tracasse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Tout allait bien, et d'un seul coup, son humeur a changé, soit il est lunatique, soit il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment grave dans sa tête. Comment celui qui m'embrassait il y a un quart d'heure de cela est devenu si déprimé quand je lui ai proposé un bisou ? J'aime l'embrasser et je sais que lui aussi. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir, mais il y a un truc qui cloche avec ça. Et je dois être trop stupide pour comprendre.

Au bout de cinq minutes à rester figé avec la glace, essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, j'avance calmement vers la rive. Je m'allonge sur le premier banc pour mieux penser, en regardant ce magnifique ciel étoilé. J'essaie de reconnaître des constellations, mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué en repérage. J'essaie juste de me dire que tout pourrait être pire, parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Butters ira mieux lundi, et nous pourrons trainer ensemble, peut-être même qu'il m'expliquera ce qu'il a eu, et qu'il en rira, et évidemment nous recommencerons à reproduire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. S'embrasser et même faire d'autres choses à chaque fois qu'on sera seul et qu'on en aura l'occasion. Oui. Ça se passera comme ça. Ça ne peut pas se passer autrement, je tiens trop à Butters pour que notre relation fasse marche arrière. Ce serait illogique qu'on traine ensemble sans agir comme… Comme un couple ? C'est à peu près ça, mais à mes yeux, on est plutôt des sex-friends pour le moment. Être en couple signifierait que je suis vraiment gay, et même si j'ai des _tendances gays_, je ne le suis pas. Ça voudrait aussi dire agir comme un couple, avoir des rencards et tout. Mais non, ça c'est pour les gens amoureux… Je sais que je suis pas amoureux de Butters, y a pas de risque, même si c'est plutôt une drôle d'amitié que je ressens pour lui, c'est tout sauf de l'amour romantique. Je suis hétéro, totalement hétéro. Il faut juste que je trouve une fille avec qui tout colle, un peu comme avec Bebe, sauf que dans son cas, plein de trucs n'allaient pas. Quand j'aurais trouvé la fille qui me convient, je tomberais amoureux d'elle. En attendant il faut que je trouve le moyen de laisser Bebe. Mais entre-temps, pas question d'arrêter_ les trucs gays_, c'est trop bon.

Les minutes passent et je finis par m'endormir sur ce banc glacé, en essayant de chasser les sanglots de Butters de mon esprit.

* * *

**Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !  
**

**J'espère que ceux qui s'attendaient à un moment parfait ne m'en veulent pas trop... Mais je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans l'univers des bisounours (enfin, pas à chaque chapitre je veux dire).**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2238. (Oulah, ça baisse.)  
**


	11. Aidez moi

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir envie de taper Kenny.**

**... Sinon bonne lecture !  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XI

Aidez-moi

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« K-Kyle, j-peux p-prendre une douche ch-chez toi ? »

« Putain Kenny qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? » Kyle me fait signe d'entrer, je ne me fais pas prier.

« J'me s-suis endormi comme un con sur un b-banc, je gèle j'vais crever si je prends pas une d-douche. »

« Putain vieux, monte, tu m'expliqueras après. » Il me conduit dans la salle de bain et me sort une serviette, me dit qu'il est dans sa chambre si je le cherche et me laisse profiter d'une bonne douche. J'aurais pu aller directement chez moi, mais la plupart du temps on a pas l'eau chaude. J'aurais pu aller chez n'importe qui d'autre (enfin, chez Stan) mais Kyle a une douche géniale avec un accoudoir et plein de gels douche différent. Je pourrais y rester des heures pour tous les tester et ensuite cocoter pendant trois heures mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que j'ai besoin de parler à Kyle après et parce que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé sa mère m'a fait un sermon. Cette grosse conne, elle avait qu'à pas me renifler.

J'arrive dans la chambre de Kyle après avoir remis mes vêtements, ce qui été surement une erreur étant donné qu'ils n'étaient même pas secs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est sur son lit en train de lire. Quand il me voit arriver, il plante son marque-page et pose son livre et ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« Bon, explique-moi pourquoi tu as dormi sur un banc. » Je pense que je peux lui raconter toute l'histoire, Kyle, c'est pas le genre de mec qui juge les autres. Et puis, je serai prêt à parier qu'il est gay, et ce surtout pour Stan. Donc mes tendances gays ne seront pas monstrueuses à ses yeux.

« Ah… J'sais pas par où commencer. » Je m'assieds à côté de lui, visage dans les mains coudes sur les genoux.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » Ouais enfin je pense qu'il préfèrerait finir son bouquin ou faire ses devoirs. Bon ok ça tombe dans le cliché de l'intello.

« Hmm… Hier il s'est passé des tas de trucs. » Nan, j'peux pas lui dire tout, pas la scène sous la douche en tout cas.

« Même avant-hier d'ailleurs. Tu vois, Butters est venu me voir au soir à l'hôpital, et comme j'avais besoin de compagnie je lui ai demandé de rester en cachette la nuit. »

« Et évidemment il a accepté… »

« Me coupe pas, parce que j'vais me perdre sinon. » Il acquiesce et me fait signe de continuer. « Bon, dis rien surtout, mais on a dormi ensemble et tout, c'était sympa vu que j'aime bien Butters. » Les yeux de Kyle commencent à s'écarquiller. « Mais non, je l'aime pas dans le sens que tu crois ! »

« Alors pourquoi t'as dit que c'était sympa ? »

« Laisse-moi finir, les questions c'est après. Le matin aussi, cool, on s'est levé, tranquille, on a pris une douche ensemble, tranquille... »

« Qu-Quoi ? » Je fronce les sourcils en guise de _Laisse-moi finir._

« Bon, je me tairai sur cet épisode. Fin bon, après on était à deux assis sur le lit et on a commencé à s'embrasser, mais juste pour déconner hein… Euh… Kyle putain fais pas cette tête ! » Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. « Et s'il te plait tais toi ! Bon, ensuite Bebe a choisi le moment pour me rendre visite et elle m'a fait une scène, quand Butters est parti, j'ai dû la sauter puis elle s'est enfin cassée au Tenessee. Bref, ensuite Butters était puni et j'suis allé le chercher vers 22h pour l'entrainer à faire le mur, on est allé à la mare de Stark pour patiner, à un moment on s'est même embrassé MAIS tu vas la boucler vu que je te dis que ça ne signifie rien. Après il était fatigué, et je lui ai proposé un bisou pour le remettre en forme, lui m'a dit _Arrête c'est pas drôle_ et ensuite il est parti en pleurant. Ensuite je me suis allongé sur un banc et je me suis endormi. »

« Tu sais Kenny, je me serais bien contenté d'un _Je me suis allongé sur un banc à la mare de Stark et ensuite je me suis endormi._ »

« Je suis sûr que t'aurais quand même posé des questions. » Je le connais trop, et puis j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'intelligent.

« Hmm, et j'imagine que tu veux que je t'aide à y voir clair ? » Il lit dans mes penser, je hoche enthousiasment la tête.

« Kenny, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que vous êtes tous les deux gays et que vous vous aimez l'un l'autre. »

« De quoi ? » Je cris presque, je me lève d'un bon.

« Kenny… Assume, c'est tout. T'aimes dormir avec Butters, tu l'embrasses, tu- »

« T-Tais toi tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Me voilà qui me met à bégayer, sachant que je n'ai même plus froid. Laisse que ma remarque ne le fais pas taire.

« Tu n'as plus envie de coucher avec Bebe, »

« Je m'en suis lassé, c'est tout ! Il faut juste que je retrouve une autre fille ! »

« Tu vas le chercher chez lui pour aller patiner, et ça c'est romantiquement gay, »

« Mais non ! C'était juste comme ça ! »

« Pour que tu t'endormes sur un banc après qu'il t'ai laissé et pour que tu viennes t'en plaindre ça a dû vachement te faire mal au cœur, » Il va continuer longtemps comme ça ?

« Arrête, tu dis de la merde ! »

« Et je ne parle pas des trucs que vous avez certainement fais sous la douche. Je précise d'ailleurs que lorsque tu veux prendre une douche avec un mec, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé sous la douche alors tais toi ! » Quelques secondes plus tard je mets une main devant ma bouche. Mais quel con.

« Et je ne veux rien savoir mais, Kenny. Si tu aimes Butters tu peux me le dire tu sais. »

« C'est juste un ami ! » Cette fois je hurle, heureusement, je crois bien que personne d'autre n'est chez lui.

« Tu vois comme tu t'emportes ? Kenny, t'assumes pas et ça peut franchement être nocif. Pour toi, et pour Butters, car tu te fais du mal, et à lui aussi, parce que tu peux être sûr qu'il est fou de toi et que lui, il en est totalement conscient. »

« Si… Si c'est pour entendre des trucs pareils, je… J'me casse. » Je me dirige vers la porte, je ne pensais pas que Kyle serait comme ça.

« Merci pour la douche, et, euh… Garde ça secret. »

« Kenny ! Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire s'il te plait… Fais-le au moins pour Butters. » Je passe la porte de sa chambre et descends l'escalier tout en entendant sa dernière phrase. Je réussi à glisser un _Merde !_ avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

J'avais franchement pas besoin d'entendre des conneries de ce genre. Une tendance gay ne veut pas dire être carrément homo.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon poussin ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Hnnn… » Depuis cinq minutes que je suis à table avec mes parents, je trifouille mes boulettes de viande avec ma fourchette sans y gouter. Evidemment ma mère ne peut que me demander ce qui ne va pas.

« Tu as des soucis en ce moment ? » Je continue de mélanger ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, devant le regard agacé de mon père qui déteste quand je joue avec la nourriture.

« Si tu essaies de nous faire culpabiliser car nous t'avons puni, ça ne marche pas Butters. » Je ne lui ai rien demandé à lui, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, où qu'on m'aide à surmonter mes sentiments.

« Je peux sortir de table ? »

« Tu ne veux pas essayer de manger ? » Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre, je sais d'ailleurs que j'aurais du mal à me lever. Je m'étonne encore d'avoir le courage de respirer. Je secoue lentement la tête.

« Bon, tu descendras quand tu auras faim. »

« Pas question qu'il descende s'il est puni. » Je ne serais pas venu réclamer à manger de toute façon. Pourtant la remarque de mon père me donne envie de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ses quatre vérités. Mais je sais que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

« Hnnn… » Je me lève de ma chaise et quitte la cuisine à pas lent, tout en tentant de garder une posture convenable. J'ai juste envie de retourner dans mon lit et d'imaginer que tout va bien.

Aussitôt arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit et m'enfonce dans les oreillers. J'ai l'impression parfois, d'oublier ce qui me déprime. Alors je fais l'erreur de me poser la question, et là tout me reviens : amour à sens unique, faux espoirs, Bebe. J'ai du mal à me persuader que je ne dois plus voir Kenny, car c'est vraiment un ami, un vrai, et c'est une chose très importante pour moi. Malgré les blessures physiques qu'Eric me causait, j'ai eu du mal à le rayer de mes amis. A moi de voir si les blessures morales ont plus d'impact. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de me décider, j'essaie de relativiser, même si c'est un amour à sens unique, même si ça me fait souffrir, il y a tellement de bons côtés. Peut-être que je suis dans une mauvaise phase, peut-être que je redeviendrai optimiste dans peu de temps.

Ou peut-être pas.

_Toc toc toc._

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre. J'ai toujours trouvé ça inutile, frapper à la porte et rentrer avant même d'avoir une réponse.

« Mon bébé, explique moi ce qui te tracasse. » Je ne daigne même pas relever ma tête de mon oreiller.

« Butters… Tu peux tout me dire, il s'est passé quelque chose vendredi ? » Je grogne un peu, j'ai juste envie qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Dommage qu'elle tienne à moi, dans le fond, parce qu'elle vient s'assoir sur mon lit.

« C'est une peine de cœur ? » Ses mots me touchent justement en plein cœur, elle a trouvé juste, et maintenant j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Les mères ne devraient pas avoir cet instinct maternel ultra performant.

« C'est ça ? » Elle commence à entendre mes sanglots, elle caresse mes cheveux, murmurant des choses du genre _Ça va aller mon bébé_.

« Je suis là pour toi, explique moi. » Je me redresse lentement jusqu'à ce que je sois en position assise sur mon lit, je dois avoir une sale tête, avec mes yeux rouges trempés de larmes.

« Je… Je peux pas t'expliquer. » Elle me sourit tristement, doit surement se dire, _c'est déjà un début_.

« Essaie… Pas grave si tu ne veux pas dire toute la vérité. » Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, mais mes larmes continuent de couler.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis gay. Lorsqu'elle a appris pour mon père, elle est devenue folle, je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise, sachant que je suis son fils unique.

« C-C'est bien une peine de cœur… J-J'aime une… _fille_, mais _elle_ me considère comme un ami, _elle_ a déjà un copain, et _elle_ ne comprend pas mes sentiments, _elle_ joue un peu avec moi, en fait… Et hi… V-Vendredi, _elle_ a commencé à plaisanter la dessus et… _E-E-Elle_ n'a pas compris pourquoi ça m'avait rendu triste et… J-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai envie de p-passer à autre chose mais je ne veux pas _la_ perdre. » Ma mère me regarde sangloter, et au fur et à mesure de mes paroles son visage affiche un air de plus en plus désolé. Dès que je termine ma phrase, elle me prend dans ses bras, me caressant le dos pour mieux me réconforter. Mon visage se pose de lui-même sur son épaule et je pleure de plus belle.

« Je… Je suis tellement désolée pour toi mon poussin… Ecoute, tu dois aller de l'avant, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu dois faire la part des choses pour faire un choix. Demande toi ce que tu perds et ce que tu gagnes si tu l'oublies définitivement, ou si tu continues de l'aimer en secret. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est une phase de l'adolescence, et ça te passera un jour. Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que tu tombes amoureux ? » Je pleurniche une réponse, un murmure synonyme de oui, en espérant qu'elle ait compris.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? _La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour_, alors ne t'en fais surtout pas si tu t'imagines que tu seras piégé ainsi toute ta vie à aimer une personne. Et puis, Butters, qui te dis qu'un jour, cette personne ne t'aimeras pas en retour. Il se peut qu'elle remarque qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, tu ne dois jamais cesser d'espérer. »

« M-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais des faux espoirs ? Ça fait… Ç-Ça fait vraiment mal. »

« Je sais mais, mieux vaut garder le moral et être triste un moment à cause de ces faux espoirs, plutôt que de rester malheureux en s'interdisant d'espérer et en n'avançant pas… »

« Tu veux dire que… J-Je dois continuer de l'aimer ? »

« Tu dois d'abord faire la part des choses. Mais à ta place, je continuerai d'espérer un jour avoir son amour en retour. » Oui mais… C'est totalement impossible. Si elle savait que j'aime un garçon qui aime les filles, elle n'aurait peut-être pas les mêmes conseils. L'espoir c'est beau, mais inutile si ce que l'on souhaite est complètement irréaliste.

J'éclate de plus belle en sanglot, espérant que ma mère reste encore un peu à me réconforter.

Il faut que je fasse la part des choses maintenant. _Merci, maman_.

* * *

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews, et aussi, désolé si certains chapitres sont plus courts que d'autres, mais je reste toujours dans la branche 2000-3000 mots, mais certains sont plus compactes alors on a l'impression qu'ils sont tout petits... (Faut que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses et que je vise les 3000 mots par chapitre, aïe.)**

**D'ailleurs, nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteur) : 2394.  
**

**Promis le prochain est plus long, environ 2900 mots !  
**


	12. Aller vers ses objectifs

**Attention, à partir de ce chapitre, on quitte le monde des bisounours.**

**Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire ! Ça veut bien dire qu'il reste de l'action ! Vous n'allez pas être déçus en tout cas. (Navrée...)**

**Ce chapitre marque aussi le retour de Cartman ! Retour que vous n'allez surement pas apprécier !  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XII

Aller vers ses objectifs

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Habituellement, Butters et Kenny trainent le plus possible ensemble dans les couloirs ou à la cantine. Aujourd'hui, l'un ignore l'autre. Enfin je veux dire, ils s'ignorent mutuellement, ce n'est pas genre l'un qui va fuir l'autre tandis que celui-ci va le chercher partout. Non, dès qu'ils se croisent, ils font comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais devenus amis. On a remonté le temps ou quoi ? C'est vraiment difficile de comprendre, parce que Butters est fou de Kenny, et je suis sûr que maintenant c'est réciproque, malheureusement pour moi.

Je l'ai constaté vendredi, quand Kenny est venu sauver Butters. Parce que oui, il l'a sauvé vu ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire, mais c'était une mauvaise manip, il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de le piéger comme ça, c'est pas ça qui marche à priori. Donc bon, si Kenny est venu le sauver, au risque de se fracturer le crane contre le sol, c'est qu'il a des sentiments pour lui, c'est tout.

Mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans leur tête, mais en tout cas ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. Il faut que je sache ce qui se trame, comprendre pourquoi aucun des deux ne s'est déclaré à l'autre, sachant que leur amour est purement évident. Et quand je le saurais, je pourrais faire en sorte que tout continue ainsi. Et dans le meilleur des cas, ça s'empirera.

J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses ce week-end. Je ne pourrais pas avoir Butters sans gagner sa confiance. Et pour cela, je dois arrêter mes conneries, je dois arrêter de faire mon possible pour qu'il pleure et pour qu'il souffre. S'il me considère comme un ami, je pourrai mieux le manipuler. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Dans cette bataille (car oui c'est la guerre), j'ai besoin d'alliés. Et cet allié, je l'ai trouvé samedi midi, au fastfood à 300 mètres de Hells Pass.

Barbara Stevens, ou Bebe.

Je vais à ce fastfood presque tous les jours et je ne l'y voyais jamais, même avant son déménagement. Alors maintenant qu'elle est censée être au Tennessee, c'est encore plus étonnant. En temps normal, je l'aurais ignoré, mais je me suis rappelé qu'elle était de mon côté.

« Ah salut Bebe ! » Elle lève la tête vers moins, hausse un sourcil et ne dit rien.

« T'as déjà commandé ? »

« Nan. » Elle est de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant je suis presque sûr qu'elle vient d'aller voir Kenny. Je m'assieds en face d'elle sans lui demander mon avis.

« Casse-toi gros lard. » Elle parle très sèchement, sur un ton monotone. C'est très habile de sa part, c'est le genre de ton qui fait dégager les gens en un rien de temps. Mais je ne suis pas _les gens_.

« Seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais la gueule. »

« Nan. » J'esquisse un sourire hypocrite. Il y avait deux choix possibles de réponse, les deux étaient mauvais pour elle.

« Dans ce cas je reste. T'es allé voir ton connard de petit copain à l'hôpital ? » Elle fronce les sourcils et pose son menu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à venir me faire chier Cartman ? »

« Réponds moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Enfin, pour le moment.

« Si tu veux savoir, oui. Comment tu sais qu'il est à l'hôpital ? » Alors elle ne connait pas toute l'histoire, intéressant…

« Quoi t'es pas au courant ? J'étais dans les chiottes- »

« Et en plus c'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est cassé la gueule ? Juste… Dégage gros tas. »

« Tsss j'ai pas fini alors me coupe pas. C'est pas ma faute s'il a grimpé sur ce putain de lavabo. Enfin, si, quand même. Mais j'aurais été seul il aurait pas bougé le petit doigt, il sait pisser dehors. Nan, je m'étais enfermé dans les chiottes pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Butters. » A la seconde où je nomme le petit blond, elle relève la tête, intéressée.

« Butters ? C'est parce que tu faisais chier Butters qu'il a risqué de se tuer ? Putain ! » Les coudes posés sur la table, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. A ce moment le serveur arrive avec son calepin.

« Vous avez choisi ? » Je me tourne vers lui pour passer commande, ignorant Bebe.

« Une cheeseburger XL avec des frites et supplément mayonnaise. Un coca aussi. » Le serveur note ma commande et se tourne vers Bebe.

« Et pour ma demoiselle ? » Elle lève la tête vers moi.

« C'est toi qui payes ? »

« Si tu veux. » Elle lève la tête vers le serveur.

« Alors la même chose. » Elle remet sa tête entre ses mains et pousse un long soupir. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui prend la parole.

« J'en ai plus que marre de ce p'tit con. Déjà qu'il était là ce matin avec Kenny. Putain. » Je la laisse parler, une mauvaise intervention de ma part pourrait la faire reculer dans son élan.

« Et devine ce qu'ils faisaient ? »

« Dis. » Elle mime un smack avec ses lèvres et je comprends tout de suite de qu'elle veut dire.

« D'après Ken', c'était pour déconner. Mais j'suis sûr que c'est autre chose, surtout que tu me dis que c'était pour lui qu'il s'est envoyé à l'hôpital. »

« Ouais enfin, il a pas fait exprès de s'envoyer à l'hôpital. »

« Par contre il voulait t'y envoyer j'me trompe. C'est lui qui t'as fait cet œil au beurre noir ? » Je déteste avouer ce genre de chose, mais si je veux gagner sa confiance, il faut faire ce sacrifice.

« Ouais, il était _vraiment _énervé. » Mon commentaire ne rend Bebe que plus désarçonnée. Cette conversation la trouble, elle aime Kenny, et là, elle flippe un max.

« Depuis ton déménagement, ils trainent de plus en plus ensemble, soit dit en passant. » C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Au sens propre, puisque les larmes se mettent à couler.

« Arrête Bebe, ton mascara v- »

« Waterproof. » Cette fille m'agace à toujours me couper dans mes phrases.

« Putain. J'ai juste envie de tuer Butters. C'est grave ? » Comme si j'allais lui répondre oui.

« Et j'ai envie de butter Kenny, objection ? »

« T'as pas intérêt. Enfin, pourquoi tu veux le butter ? » Nous sommes sur la voie de l'alliance. Je m'avance vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Butters est à moi. » Je me recule, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« T'es gay ? » Evidemment il fallait qu'elle casse ce moment.

« Non. Il est juste à moi. » Je ne peux pas lui dire que d'un côté oui, je suis gay pour Butters, mais uniquement pour lui, puisque j'aime seulement les filles en temps normal. J'ai déjà été clair à ce sujet de toute façon.

« Ouais, ok… Donc en clair, t'essaie de me dire qu'on est du même côté, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. » J'esquisse un nouveau sourire. Elle ne me le rend toujours pas.

« Fais chier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah comment dire, t'es un connard, j'veux pas être du même côté qu'un connard. »

« Bebe. Nous sommes du même côté, nous voulons tous deux briser une amitié un peu trop… Comment dire, fusionnelle. Donc toi aussi, t'es une connasse. Réfléchis y bien, c'est ta seule solution pour obtenir ce que tu veux, car, tu sais très bien que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » Elle se pose quelques secondes. Hoche doucement la tête. Je lui souris, cette fois elle me rend mon sourire, juste au moment où nos commandes arrivent.

Et deux connards qui se sourient mutuellement, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon pour les _gentils_.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Quand ma mère est sortie de ma chambre, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'ai essayé de voir tout ce que je gagnais et perdais selon mon choix.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester ami avec Kenny.

Pourtant, ce matin, au lycée, je n'ai pas réussi à aller lui parler, et lui n'est pas venu non plus. Après, on s'est juste croisés sans rien dire. Je sais que je lui dois des explications, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. Il doit vraiment se demander ce qui m'a pris, et d'ailleurs, il aurait raison de m'en vouloir, vu que j'ai juste un saut d'humeur, une seule pensée m'a fait déprimer, et même s'il y est pour quelque chose, c'est tout sauf sa faute.

Et maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Peut-être qu'il a compris que je l'aime ? Et du coup il ne veut plus me voir ! D'un côté, ça me permettrait de passer à autre chose, ça me fera du mal certes, mais je finirais par me libérer. Mais j'ai fait comme m'a mère m'a conseillé, pesé le pour et le contre. Même si je n'ai aucun espoir qui tienne la route, j'ai envie de les faire vivre le plus longtemps possible, cette amitié qu'il m'offre me rend déjà très heureux.

Enfin, peut-être que je devrais parler au passé maintenant…

Je sors de mon dernier cours tout en me rappelant que cette journée se sera faite sans Kenny. Ça me fait bizarre puisque depuis un mois notre amitié s'était vraiment renforcée, et j'ai peur de me dire que maintenant peut-être que toutes les journées seront comme ça.

_Non non Butters, il suffit que t'ailles lui parler et t'excuser, après tout ira pour le mieux_. Ouais… j'essaie de me donner du courage.

« Butters ! » J'entends qu'on m'appelle au moment où je ferme mon casier, j'aimerais l'ignorer pour ne pas risquer de manquer le bus, mais je suis incapable de faire ça. Un jour j'arriverai bien à dire _merde_ à quelqu'un bien en face. J'espère.

« Butters, j'aimerais bien te parler. C'est plutôt important, j'ai pas réussi à te trouver plus tôt. » C'est Kyle, et en principe s'il dit que quelque chose est important, ça l'est.

« Vas-y, mais vite les bus partent bientôt… » Il hoche la tête et me fait signe d'avancer en même temps.

« Réponds franchement. T'aimes Kenny ? » Je m'arrête brusquement de marcher et je sens la chaleur me monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Et de par ma réaction je n'ai même pas besoin de donner de réponse orale. Kyle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et me refait signe de marcher, mais cette fois avec un sourire.

« Bon écoute Butters, Kenny est carrément chamboulé dans sa tête en ce moment, »

« C-C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? » Il tourne la tête vers moi pour que je continue.

« Samedi soir j'ai eu une baisse de moral et je l'ai planté à la mare de Stark… »

« Oui je sais… D'ailleurs il s'est endormi là-bas, tu l'aurais vu dimanche matin devant chez moi en train de me demander s'il pouvait prendre une douche, si je ne m'étais pas inquiété j'aurais explosé de rire. » Il a dormi dehors à cause de moi ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'excuser !

« Donc on a un peu parlé, et j'ai pu remarquer que dans sa tête y a plein de trucs qui n'allaient pas. »

« P-Pourquoi ? » Kyle secoue la tête.

« J'peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, juste te donner un bon conseil : Déjà ne perd pas espoir et surtout ne lui avoue pas tes sentiments avant que je te le dise. »

« D-De… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Kyle hausse les épaules.

« Juste, suit mon conseil. Si tu lui dis maintenant que tu l'aimes ça va te mener à rien. »

« Je… je n'avais pas prévu de le faire de toute façon… » Nous arrivons devant notre bus et nous apprêtons à monter dedans. Kyle se dépêche de terminer notre discussion. Je sais qu'il veut s'assoir avec Stan.

« Mais un jour ce sera OK, donc surtout, je t'interdis d'abandonner. » Nous montons dans le bus et nous asseyons à des places différentes, de loin Kyle me sourit en guise d'encouragement. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment, mais je suivrais son conseil.

S'il dit qu'il y a de l'espoir, c'est qu'il y en a. Je ne comprends pas comment, mais il y en a si Kyle le dit.

Et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait tout faire clocher.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

« Allô Bebe ? T'es où là ? »

« Putain qu'est-ce que t'as gros lard ! Tu me fais chier alors qu'on est vu y a une heure quoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai donné mon numéro ? » On est des alliés pauvre conne. Si tu retournes au Tennessee on va avoir du mal à communiquer si tu refuses que je t'appelle.

« Bon dis-moi juste où t'es ? »

« Je vais chez Kenny, il est rentré de l'hôpital et on va pourvoir baiser. » Je suis sûr qu'elle se sent obligé de me le dire pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas de copine. C'est vraiment qu'une garce.

« Ça tombe franchement bien, j'ai réfléchis à un plan et ce que j'ai trouvé est quelque chose d'infaillible. Kenny va être tout à toi et il va laisser tomber Butters. »

« Aboule. »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Ce que Kyle m'a dit ne me sort pas de la tête, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai peur. J'ai peur que si je m'approche de Butters, je devienne vraiment gay, et ça, c'est mort. Et pourtant j'ai envie de le voir, oh ça oui j'en ai envie, j'aimerais aller chez lui et lui sauter dessus, le seul hic, c'est que ça ne colle pas avec mon premier objectif. Pas du tout.

Parfois le soir, quand je suis complètement exténué, j'y réfléchis et me dit que ce n'est pas si grave, et que de toute façon, j'ai emprunté le chemin du non-retour à la seconde où j'ai eu envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui. Et le lendemain matin, si je me souviens de mes pensées de la veille, je me jure de ne plus jamais réfléchir dans ce sens, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est comme si dans ma tête on était deux, un Kenny complètement hétéro et un Kenny qui veut se faire Butters. Et je crois qu'aucun d'eux ne sera jamais vraiment satisfait, puisque j'avoue tout de même avoir ces foutues tendances gays, et sachant que je ne coucherais pas avec Butters, même si j'ai déjà failli le faire samedi. Le problème, c'est que si j'ai une opportunité comme la dernière fois, je ne pense pas que je pourrais résister. Peut-être que je regretterais, peut être que j'aurais envie de recommencer. Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux plus d'opportunités.

Mais le truc, c'est que j'apprécie vraiment Butters, et même si j'essaie de l'ignorer depuis que Kyle m'a fait son discours, je n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur notre amitié. J'ai envie de le voir, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire des trucs pervers, mais quelque part dans ma tête on me dit que je dois arrêter ça, que c'était une erreur de commencer.

C'est comme si Butters était une drogue. Parce que j'ai franchement besoin de lui.

« Kenny… » Nous sommes mardi, je n'ai pas parlé à Butters depuis samedi soir et maintenant, il vient me parler.

« Hmm ? » Il a les joues légèrement rosées et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point il est mignon. _Note pour plus tard : Penser à me claquer la tête contre mon casier._

« Je… euh… Je suis désolé. » Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Il se rend compte de mon incompréhension est poursuit sa phrase.

« Je… Samedi soir, je suis parti comme ça en pleurant, j'ai juste eu un coup de blues, m-mais je t'ai laissé là, et Kyle m'a dit que t'avais passé la nuit dehors à cause de ça… Donc voilà, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour les ennuies que je t'ai causé. » Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour ça, j'ai juste eu peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave dans sa tête.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Kyle t'a parlé ? Et… Il t'a dit que ça ? Que j'avais dormi dehors ? » Je hoche la tête. Evidemment c'est un mensonge, Kyle m'a conseillé dans tas de trucs, mais ce serait vraiment idiot d'en parler à Kenny.

« Mais… Tu me pardonnes au moins ? »

« Hein ? Mais bien sûr, enfin, je t'en voulais pas de toute façon ! » Il me sourit, mais son sourire s'efface au bout de quelques secondes.

« T-Tu vas bien ? » Son regard est étrange, c'est tout sauf du Kenny McCormick. Non, il y a de la crainte, de l'incompréhension. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe dans sa tête et ça doit pas être super génial.

« Je… Faut que j'aille en Anglais. » Il me fait un petit signe de la main et tourne les talons. Je le regarde s'éloigner, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il faut que je trouve ce que c'est, et pour ça, je passerai autant de temps avec lui qu'il le faut.

* * *

**Cartman et Bebe... Oh mon Dieu, Kenny et Butters vont en voir de toutes les couleurs !**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure [je viens de capter que je devais mettre un E à auteure]) : 2948 (RECORD ! YEAH !)**


	13. Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre

**/!\ LEMONNN ! /!\ :D  
**

**Et oui, encore, il n'y en a jamais assez ! Et puis ça fait 12500 mots qu'il n'y a pas eu de scène sexuelle quoi !  
**

**Je suis en train de finir tout ça, et c'est pourquoi je vais accélérer le rythme des publications ! Peut-être pas un chapitre par jour (à moins d'en avoir fait un vraiment cruel), mais disons tous les deux jours plutôt que trois !  
**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ce gentil lemon (enfin il traine pas sur 2000 mots non plus), donc, pour ce gentil chapitre.**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone...  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XIII

Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Nous sommes fin novembre. Noël est dans un mois et pourtant les magasins sont déjà remplis de jouets de d'objets luxueux ainsi que de décorations. Dans les rues, pour le moment, rien de trop voyant, seulement quelques maisons dont les propriétaires ont décidé de s'y mettre à l'avance, mais certains s'y mettrons plus tard dans le mois.

Comme il neige toute l'année on ne pourra pas vraiment dire qu'il y a la neige de Noël ou quoi que ce soit, mais on s'en contentera. Ce sera un mois de décembre comme tous les autres à South Park.

Entre temps, l'hôpital m'a appelé pour que j'aille passer des examens de santés, je leur ai seulement dit d'aller se faire foutre. Je m'en fiche de mourir de maladie, tant que je ne suis pas torturé, brouillé, écrasé ou transpercé. Et puis les gens s'en fichent, alors à quoi bon faire un effort.

Et ça fait trois semaines que j'ai une relation plus qu'ambigüe avec Leopold Butters Stotch. Nous sommes amis, certes, mais des amis avec bonus bisous et perversion. Jusqu'à maintenant, je réussi à me contrôler et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de rapport sexuel, juste une pipe entre deux cours dans les chiottes un coup de temps en temps, et punaise, parfois je regrette d'être hétéro et de ne pas pouvoir faire ça tout le temps. Mais je le suis, et je sais pertinemment que je le resterai. Il n'est pas question que Kenny McCormick franchisse la ligne qui sépare les deux bords. A vrai dire, j'aime bien rester au milieu.

Et puis merde, il faut que j'arrête de tout le temps me poser des questions sur ma sexualité, c'est en faisant ça que je vais déconner.

Je sors d'un cours d'histoire, et Dieu sait à quel point je suis agacé par toutes ces dates qui se mélangent dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de me détendre et j'ai décidé de faire ce que je fais depuis deux semaines à chaque fois que j'atteins mes limites intellectuelles : Aller voir Butters. J'ai recopié son emploi du temps et maintenant je sais toujours de quel cours il sort. Le plus souvent, je l'attends à la sortie ou le croise sur le chemin dans un couloir, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Ainsi, il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux faire et il se met à rougir, avant de me suivre sans un mot. Je l'emmène le plus souvent dans des toilettes, peu importe lesquelles dans l'établissement, tant qu'elles sont vides. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Je pousse la porte, la pièce est vide. Butters est derrière moi et m'accompagne dans une cabine.

« K-Kenny… Et si cette fois on se faisait prendre ? » Je soupire, Butters me dit ça à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois, je m'approche de lui et lui embrasse le cou. Dès ce moment, il commence à frémir et à s'agripper à mes vêtements. Je remonte jusqu'à son oreille et lorsque je commence à la lui mordiller sensuellement il se met à gigoter, sa respiration s'accélère. Ses oreilles, son point faible. La première fois que j'ai essayé de stimuler cette zone, j'ai été étonné de la vitesse à laquelle ça l'a excité. Et maintenant, je sais que si je veux le faire taire et le transformer en le Butters sensuel que personne d'autre que moi ne connait, je n'ai qu'à taquiner cette partie de son corps et il sera tout à moi.

« C'est mon tour aujourd'hui de recevoir un cadeau… » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'air totalement pervers en disant cette phrase. Pour rester équitable, celui qui reçoit la gâterie change une fois sur deux, et je dois bien avouer que c'est le rôle que je préfère, parce que Butters progresse extrêmement vite et donc ses fellations sont meilleures à chaque fois.

Je m'appuie contre la porte verrouillée et me laisse faire par Butters maintenant sur ses genoux, qui n'a plus peur de descendre ma braguette, puis mon pantalon et mon boxer, pour libérer « ma chose », comme Butters préfère dire, pour ne pas être grossier. Qu'il est drôle.

Butters commence d'abord à titiller mon gland car il sait que ça m'agace, car j'ai toujours envie qu'il prenne tout en bouche tout de suite. Mais il préfère me taquiner en jouant avec sa langue avant de vraiment passer à l'action. Il sait qu'en léchant de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité ça me fera le supplier, et je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir, _l'enfoiré_.

Enfin il commence, il me prend dans sa bouche et commence à me sucer, il va toujours lentement au début mais je sais que la suite promet. Il commence à utiliser ses mains, et putain il le fait vachement bien, il se sert de sa main droite pour frotter la base qu'il ne peut pas atteindre et de sa main gauche pour caresser mes couilles, et il sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis sûr que chez lui, il s'entraine seul pour voir quelles zones sont sensibles au touché, puisqu'il lui arrive de faire de nouvelles choses de lui-même sans y avoir pensé deux jours avant où même la veille.

Il accélère, remue sa tête plus fort et tente de repousser ses limites en en prenant toujours plus. Si un jour il arrive à me prendre en gorge profonde, je le demande en mariage.

Ses mains bougent sensuellement pour stimuler le plus de zones possibles et c'est souvent au moment où il augmente sa vitesse une deuxième fois que je perds le contrôle.

« Hmmm… L-Leo' s'il te plait, suce-la encore plus fort… » Je murmure plutôt que de parler, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans les toilettes, mais je sais qu'au fond, ça ne sert à rien, parce qu'il nous capterait. Et c'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois le type partait sans chercher à faire chier son monde.

Pendant une dernière minute, Butters donne tout ce qu'il a, et parfois je me dis qu'il doit aller jusqu'à se faire mal tellement il y va fort.

« Ahhh, je vais… » Je place une main devant ma bouche alors que je sens mon orgasme arriver. Butters attrape mes hanches et tire encore plus pendant deux ou trois va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que je lâche tout dans sa petite bouche. A ce moment, il a toujours ce réflexe de plisser les yeux avant de terminer par quelques mouvements plus lents.

« Avale… » Et il s'exécute, et une fois sa tâche terminée, il tire la langue pour me prouver qu'il la bien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.

« Leo', avoue tu t'entraines sur des carottes ou quoi. » Je lui dis en refermant avec précaution ma braguette. Il se relève tout en secouant la tête, le visage en feu. Il est toujours super gêné après m'avoir sucé, surement parce qu'il se rend compte après coup de ce qu'il vient de me faire.

« En tout cas, c'était vraiment trop bon. Ta meilleure prestation, comme à chaque fois en fait. » Il sourit timidement tandis que j'essaie d'écouter à la porte pour savoir si quelqu'un est dans les toilettes. J'entends des pas et m'approche de Butters pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Bon bah je crois qu'on va devoir attendre… »

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sortons discrètement, la plupart des élèves sont maintenant en cours, Butters et moi nous empressons de rejoindre nos sales respectives, Butters se met à courir pour éviter d'arriver trop en retard, mais moi je préfère la jouer cool. J'hésite même à sécher. Ouais c'est ça, je vais sécher.

« Alors c'était bien ? » Stan viens vers moi alors que nous sommes dans la cours. Je ne comprends pas trop sur le moment.

« Dans les chiottes. » Il a reconnu ma voix. Merde.

« Ah euh… T'étais seul au moins ? »

« Ouais, et tant mieux pour toi. C'est qui cette _Leo_ ? » Evidemment, Stan ne m'imagine pas du tout faire ce genre de truc avec un gars. Heureusement que Leo' peut être le diminutif de quelques prénoms féminins. Et heureusement qu'il ne se souvient pas du prénom de Butters.

« Ça c'est un secret. »

« Genre ! »

« Genre. » Je lui réponds en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, et avec un peu de chance il la fermera.

Ah bah nan.

« Tu peux être sûr que je vais finir par la trouver cette fille ! »

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! » Je continue ma route et Stan continue la sienne, dans des sens opposés, heureusement, car je n'aurais pas pu continuer de contourner ses questions comme ça. Je vais vers l'arrière du lycée, en espérant que les gothiques y soient, histoire de leur acheter quelques cigarettes avec le peu de monnaie que j'ai.

Maintenant, il faut à tout prix que je pense à éviter d'appeler Butters Leo' ou Leopold en public.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Où est ce que je vais comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien, je dirais nulle part, ou même n'importe où. Cette amitié que j'ai avec Kenny est vraiment, vraiment très bizarre. Si un jour on m'avait dit _Butters, plus tard tu feras des choses perverses dans les toilettes de ton lycée avec un de tes amis_, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde. Enfin si, à tous les coups on aurait réussi à me le faire croire, mais ça m'aurait surement fait un choc.

Et même maintenant, j'ai du mal à réaliser. C'est limite si ça devient une habitude, suivre Kenny là où il m'emmène pour faires nos petites affaires. C'est limite si je prends du plaisir à faire ça, peu importe si je suis celui qui se laisse faire ou celui qui fait le boulot. A chaque fois qu'il vient me chercher, je me rends compte que ça me fait plaisir, et je me surprends parfois en plein cours à avoir envie qu'il soit là quand je sors, et j'hésite parfois à aller le chercher. Mais ça non, ce serait vraiment trop gênant, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques, même s'il a déjà deviné que j'appréciais ces petites rencontres.

Je suis heureux que ce soit un peu arrangé, par rapport au fameux soir où j'ai éclaté en sanglot sans raison apparente. Maintenant, si je me rends compte que mes sentiments deviennent douloureux, j'essaie de m'isoler.

Mais si tout va mieux, je sais aussi que c'est grâce à Kyle, qui m'a demandé de ne pas perdre espoir. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment il peut savoir s'il y a un bon moment pour avouer mes sentiments. Je préfère l'écouter, car il semble vraiment être sûr de lui.

Une autre chose m'étonne. Eric. Il ne m'a rien fait depuis l'épisode dans les toilettes quand Kenny a dû être transporté à l'hôpital. Il m'a parlé une ou deux fois en cours de tout et de rien mais il n'a pas touché à un seul de mes cheveux. Pire, parfois, quand je croise son regard, il me sourit, et je ne comprends rien. Ce n'est pas un sourire machiavélique ou quoi que ce soit, non, c'est plutôt un sourire amical, un sourire de paix, un peu comme s'il s'excusait à distance. Même si je sais qu'il est tout sauf désolé. Je continue de l'éviter, mais je n'ai plus peur de lui, même si Kenny me demande de toujours rester sur mes gardes. J'ai l'impression que je ne risque vraiment plus rien.

En plus de ça, ce soir, c'est le jour où ma punition se lève, et je vais pouvoir à nouveau sortir, et je ne peux cacher ma joie en ce qui est de pouvoir voir Kenny autant que je veux (jusqu'à la prochaine punition et jusqu'au couvre-feu). Evidemment, ce sera soit une sortie entre amis, avec ou sans bonus, Kenny n'agit jamais comme si l'on était en couple lorsque que nous sommes en public. Il dit que ce ne sont pas les affaires des autres si l'on _s'amuse en duo_.

En ce vendredi soir, j'ai la permission de 21h30 alors Kenny m'a proposé de manger dehors. Mes parents refusent toujours que je mange à l'extérieur lors de leurs jours de congé car d'après eux, rien n'est plus important qu'un repas en famille pour qu'elle reste unie. Ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus, c'est que ce qui fait une famille unie, c'est la confiance, et on peut dire que mes parents l'ont mutuellement perdu depuis pas mal de temps.

Je ne mange même pas un tiers de mon assiette et sort de table à 19h30, prétextant aller au cinéma pour prendre un peu d'argent dans mes économies. Kenny m'attends déjà sur le trottoir en face de chez moi.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? »

« Hmm… Depuis dix minutes, je ne savais pas quand est-ce que tu allais sortir. »

« Oh… Désolé… » Je déteste quand les gens m'attende et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Surtout si c'est Kenny.

« C'est rien Leo' ! Il faut que je te raconte un truc de toute façon. » Je me tourne vers lui tout en continuant de marcher.

« C'est Stan, il nous a surpris dans les chiottes. »

« Q-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il- » Kenny secoue la tête.

« Nan… Il a juste reconnu ma voix, étant donné que toi tu pouvais pas trop parler. » Il commence à pouffer de rire à la suite de sa dernière phrase, puis recommence à parler lorsqu'il se rend compte que ça ne m'a pas fait rire. « Il sait juste que je me suis fait sucer par une _fille_ dont le surnom est Leo' »

« U-Une fille ? » Il hoche la tête en souriant.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt amusant, parce que, même si Leo' ça fait assez masculin, il est persuadé que c'est le surnom d'une fille, tellement ça l'étonnerait que je fasse ce genre de truc avec un mec. Enfin bref, il va tout faire pour trouver qui est cette fameuse fille. Donc en clair si je t'appelle Leo' ou Leopold devant quelqu'un qui a été mis au courant par Stan, on est morts. » Au final, c'est quand même mon prénom que personne n'a retenu qui nous sauve la mise sur ce coup.

Le portable de Kenny se met à sonner, nous coupant dans notre conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? »

« Qui ? » Même si je me doute de la réponse, j'ai juste envie d'être sûr.

« Bebe. Bon bah je décroche… Allô ? » Je déteste quand les gens parlent au téléphone car la conversation est impossible à comprendre, et c'est déstabilisant, surtout quand les interlocuteurs sont le mec qu'on aime et sa copine.

« Euh non pour quoi ? » … « Ok bah attends, je bouge là où y a personne. » Il ne bouge pas mais pose son index sur ses lèvres pour me faire signe de me taire. « Ok c'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? » … « Nan mais dis-moi c'est bon ! » … « Mais je devine, vas-y dis, tu me fais peur ! » … Kenny s'arrête de parler, son visage se décompose. Il aurait peut-être vraiment dû s'isoler.

« A-Attends t'es sûr de toi ? Et je… euh… » … « Putain et… J'te… J'te rappellerai tout à l'heure, là faut que… A plus… » Kenny raccroche et reste un moment les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, comme pour se prouver que la conversation avait bien eu lieu.

« B-Butters… » S'il commence à bégayer c'est qu'il y a un problème.

« Viens, faut qu'on se dépêche, faut que je me change les idées. »

« De… Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le souci ? » Il accélère le pas et je fais de même.

« Je… Je t'expliquerai peut-être après, je sais pas. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Je suis dans une de ces merdes. »

Et dire que tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

**Le temps se gâte...**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2697.  
**


	14. Tout rêve a une fin

**Ne prenez pas au pied de la lettre ce que j'ai écris dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le point de vue exprimé ne vous acharnez pas sur moi... Surtout que j'ai été vache, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fait exprès d'exagérer. (Votre réaction suite à cette phrase : Mais elle parle de quoi là ?)  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XIV

Tout rêve a une fin

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Attends… T-T'es sérieux là ? » Nous sommes allé dans le fastfood le moins cher de la ville, dont la bouffe est pourtant assez bonne. Après avoir été cherché notre commande nous nous sommes installé à une table et j'ai profité du repas pour raconter à Leo' ce que Bebe m'avait dit.

« Ouais. Ma vie est foutue. » Butters à l'air de compatir, je suis sûr que maintenant, il va essayer de me réconforter.

« Mais non Kenny… T'as mis une fille enceinte, mais tu sais, je pense pas que ta vie soit foutue pour autant. Je suis sûr que Bebe est raisonnable est qu'elle va vouloir avorter, à mon avis, elle te juge juste en droit de savoir, p-parce que c'est toi le père mais… Elle n'est pas idiote, elle va avoir dix-sept ans dans l'année qui suit. Je suis sûr qu'elle veut faire des études et qu'elle- »

« C'est bon Leo', j'ai compris. J'espère que tu dis vrai parce que je veux pas être père à dix-sept ans. » Il me sourit, les yeux tous tristes.

J'essaie de penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre. J'examine Butters, qui mange en face de moi. Il mange presque comme une fille, en faisant attention à ne pas trop se salir, alors que j'ai plus tendance à manger façon morphale qui en fout partout sur ses doigts, mais qui s'en fiche car il peut se les lécher après. Mais non, Butters est délicat, et je dois dire que c'est agréable de le regarder manger, ou de le regarder tout court.

Je commence à en avoir marre de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la première fois que j'aime autant quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel sens je l'aime, puisque j'ai en même temps envie de le baiser et en même temps envie qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde toute notre vie, mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux surtout pas le perdre.

Je continue de le regarder, j'examine ses cheveux, comme pour les redécouvrir. Parfois je ne fais pas attention, mais quand j'y pense, ses cheveux sont d'un putain de blond, vachement clairs, il a les cheveux plus courts derrière et plus longs devant et ce depuis la primaire, et ça lui va vraiment bien. Je descends un peu, survole ses sourcils puis arrive au niveau de ses yeux. Il a les cils blonds (de toute façon il est vraiment blond partout, et je sais de quoi je parle) et de grands yeux turquoises, ou bleus, je ne peux pas trop dire, c'est comme un bleu très clair avec une pointe de vert. Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive il a de beaux yeux.

« On t'a déjà dit que tes yeux étaient vachement beaux ? » Je lui dis, le visage écrasé dans la paume de ma main, coude sur la table, car j'ai fini de manger. Il lève d'un seul coup les yeux de son plateau et me regarde d'un air complètement perturbé, ce à quoi je réponds par un petit rire. Surement parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, et aussi parce que sa réaction est excellente. Il recommence à manger mais cette fois en me regardant bizarrement. Et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter de rire. Sachant que je déprimais il y a dix minutes à cause de Bebe. Butters a vraiment un don pour me redonner le moral.

Mais maintenant, je repense à cette histoire. Elle est enceinte, je l'ai mise enceinte et si elle n'avorte pas, je serai dans la pire des merdes. Mais c'est son choix, elle est au Tennessee et je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. J'espère juste qu'elle sera raisonnable et qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas gâcher sa vie ainsi. Ni la mienne.

« Tu peux m'aider à finir ? » Il me demande ça avec un petit sourire.

« Ah ça oui ! » Je commence à piocher dans son paquet de frites.

« Quand même, tu manges pas beaucoup. Ça doit être pour ça que t'as arrêté de grandir. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et j'écope d'un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Non vraiment, Butters a quelque chose de magique.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de rentrer… »

« Mais ! Il est que 21h ! » Avec mes parents, j'ai toujours peur d'arriver en retard, car on ne sait jamais où ça peut me mener.

« On a qu'à marcher lentement… » Après être sortis du fastfood, nous nous sommes installés sur un muret un peu à l'écart du centre-ville pour trainer un peu. C'est agréable parfois, de rester tous les deux, ne rien faire de spécial. Apprécier le moment qui passe.

Même si je suis toujours choqué par la nouvelle. Bebe est enceinte de Kenny, et franchement, c'est l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient arriver.

Elle est amoureuse de Kenny, et à cause de son déménagement, ils s'éloignent. Elle est capable de garder cet enfant, de gâcher sa vie uniquement pour _fidéliser _Kenny. Parce que si Kenny et Bebe deviennent parents, Bebe va réussi à le convaincre de la rejoindre au Tennessee. Ils mèneront une vie de famille à à peine dix-sept ans et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite à Kenny, car c'est la dernière chose qui lui convienne.

Et de manière complètement égoïste, j'ai tout simplement envie qu'il reste près de moi. C'est stupide, car je n'obtiendrai rien de lui. Mais je veux tout sauf qu'il parte.

« Tu crois que c'est grave si je t'embrasse devant chez toi ? »

« H-Hein ? » C'est rare qu'il me demande s'il peut m'embrasser, la plupart du temps, il le fait, c'est tout. Mais jamais en pleine rue. Bon d'accord, il est plus de neuf heure du soir mais c'est quand même devant ma porte d'entrée et il suffirait que mes parents sortent et…

« Laisse tomber, c'est débile. » Il me sourit et me fait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Je le regarde s'éloigner pas à pas. Mon cœur bat assez vite, du fait de ce qu'il m'a proposé il y a quelques secondes. Et puis j'en ai tellement envie. Parce que quand on s'embrasse, c'est comme si on était ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'aime réciproquement. C'est idiot, mais tellement agréable.

Il est déjà à une dizaine de mètres, et un élan de je-ne-sais-quoi me pousse à courir vers lui pour le rattraper. Il est d'abord étonné de me voir quand j'apparais en face de lui, mais ne dit rien lorsque je prends son visage entre mes mains, me met sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Au bout d'une seconde, il me rend mon baiser. Il pose ses mains autour de ma taille et le baiser devient sensuel, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des sentiments dans ce baiser, des sentiments de sa part, mais c'est juste mon imagination. J'aimerai tellement que ce soit vrai, je l'espère tellement que, quelque part dans mon cœur, c'est la réalité.

Aussi, je me rends compte à quel point ce baiser est risqué. Nous sommes à deux pas de ma fenêtre, et il suffirait que mes parents jettent un œil dehors, et là ils me verraient embrasser un garçon. Ma mère deviendrait folle, mon père entrerait dans une colère noire. D'ailleurs, s'ils m'avaient vu, ils seraient déjà en train de venir me tirer par le col pour m'embarquer dans ma chambre. Chose qui n'a pas l'air d'arriver. Et tant mieux, car c'est l'un des baisers les plus agréables qu'il m'ait été de donner, ou de recevoir, je ne sais pas vraiment, à ce stade.

Nous nous détachons et nous sourions, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, c'était tellement bien.

Sans dire un mot, je commence à partir à reculons et à rendre à Kenny le signe de la main qu'il m'a fait il y a quelques minutes. Je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée, cette fois en marche avant, ouvre et dit bonsoir à mes parents. Ma mère est dans la cuisine, et mon père dans le salon, en train de lire. C'est impossible qu'ils m'aient vu avec la lumière allumée à l'intérieur et les rideaux qui couvrent la moitié des vitres.

Je monte dans ma chambre, et comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines, je jette un œil vers ma corbeille, dans l'espoir que tous les dessins de Kenny soient revenus. Mais je suis stupide. Et ce n'était que des dessins après tout, je peux toujours en refaire.

A 23h30 je pose mes crayons, en deux heures, je ne l'aurais dessiné qu'une fois, mais je sens qu'il est mieux réussi que les autres. J'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais, tous mes sentiments. Je cherche un endroit pour le ranger, à l'abri des regards, mais un endroit accessible. J'ouvre mon placard et glisse le dessin sous une pile de jean.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« A-Allô ? »

« Euh Bebe ? »

« Putain Kenny ! Pourquoi t'appelles aussi tard ! Il est bien une heure du mat'… Ouais c'est ça, une heure ! » Bebe a toujours un caractère de cochon quand on la réveille. Mais il fallait que je l'appelle. Il faut que je règle cette histoire.

« Je sais mais… Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais te dire. » Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Dis-moi tout de suite, c'était pas une blague ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Putain ! Tu crois que je déconnerais avec ça ? » Elle est énervée. Alors c'est sûr, elle ne déconne pas.

« Et c'est moi euh… Enfin… » Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Et ce tellement ça me fait peur.

« Oui c'est toi, ça ne peut que être toi, t'es le seul mec avec qui je l'ai fait ce mois-ci et je suis enceinte de trois semaines. T'as juste à faire le rapprochement. » Mes espoirs s'envolent au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Tu… Tu vas le garder ? » Elle soupire, je sais que ça doit être encore plus dur pour elle, mais là elle est en train de me torturer.

« Je… Je n'avorterai pas si tu veux savoir. »

« Q-Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment avoir un gosse à dix-sept ans ? » Elle soupire à nouveau.

« Kenny, je ne me sens pas capable d'avorter. C'est être humain, on n'a pas le droit de décider s'il a le droit de vivre ou de mourir. »

« Non non non Bebe ! Ce n'est pas encore un être humain, c'est un fœtus, son cerveau n'est pas formé, il ne pense pas, c'est une plante verte. »

« Mais tu te rends compte comment tu parles Kenny ? Réfléchis à ce que tu dis ! C'est un bébé, toi aussi tu étais comme ça à l'origine. » Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle songe sérieusement à gâcher notre jeunesse.

« On était aussi tous des spermatozoïdes, et si tu veux savoir j'en tue des millions chaque jour et on n'en fait pas tout un plat. » Je sais que je ne fais qu'aggraver la situation en parlant comme ça, mais je suis désespéré et c'est ma seule solution.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Kenny. C'est moi la mère, je suis la seule qui ait le droit de décider. De toutes façons, cet accouchement ne se répercutera que de mon côté. » Elle dit ça uniquement parce qu'elle sait que je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner si je suis aussi concerné par un truc de ce genre.

« Mais j'espère que tu seras là pour moi, Kenny. » Et voilà. Voilà c'est dit, je vais devoir me sacrifier, c'est ça ? Elle veut que je sacrifie ma jeunesse. Et après, elle voudra que je reste avec elle toute sa vie. Mais c'est mort. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne sacrifierai pas une vie entière. Si elle espère ça elle se trompe. Si elle veut me gâcher ma jeunesse, d'accord. Je suis aussi responsable qu'elle, je ne dois pas fuir. Et ensuite, peut-être qu'avec le temps je tomberai amoureux d'elle, ou alors je la quitterai quand elle aura une vie stable.

Je déteste me projeter dans l'avenir.

Mais là, je n'ai plus que ça à faire, je n'ai plus de présent, plus que des choses à faire. Partir, recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais surtout, partir. Et quand je songe à partir, une personne que je n'ai surtout pas envie de quitter me vient en tête. Je me fiche du pourquoi du comment. Je sais juste que ce sera dur.

« T'en fais pas Bebe… »

Je devrais aller me suicider quelque part, histoire de penser à autre chose. Sinon je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Et au moins je n'aurai pas à marcher pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Ça fait une semaine que Kenny déprime.

Bebe veut garder l'enfant, et Kenny n'arrive pas à assumer. « J'ai encore tellement de choses à vivre en étant jeune et libre, et maintenant, je vais devoir aller vivre dans un trou paumé pour veiller sur _ma famille_. »

Il va partir, je ne sais pas quand, mais il va partir. Bebe l'appelle sans arrêt pour lui dire qu'elle veut qu'il vienne, juste pour quelques jours. « Elle me le demande trois fois par jour, et quand je lui dit que je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser dans le trajet, elle dit qu'elle me paiera tout. Elle fait tout pour que je ne refuse pas. »

Et il va mal maintenant, il sèche les cours et reste sans rien faire des heures durant. Dès qu'il me voit, il me demande de lui parler, de lui faire penser à n'importe quoi d'autre. Et à chaque fois, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus brillants. Il ne pleure jamais, mais c'est toujours à deux doigts.

« Ecoute Kenny, mes parents ne sont pas là samedi soir. On pourra passer une soirée ensemble devant un bon film et je te ferai penser à autre chose. » Il acquiesce avec un léger sourire. Et c'est un miracle car il ne sourit plus beaucoup, et il rit encore moins. Depuis qu'il a perdu espoir, il est comme ça. Il sait que quoi qu'il advienne, il sera privé de sa liberté d'ici huit mois. Quand il a appris la nouvelle, il pensait que Bebe serait raisonnable. Mais elle en a décidé autrement. Et c'est Kenny qui en subit les conséquences. Il a perdu sa joie de vivre. Il ne veut même plus que l'on s'isole dans les toilettes. Il dit juste que ce n'est pas le moment. Et toute la semaine, ce n'était jamais le moment.

* * *

**Donc oui, j'ai parlé de l'avortement, c'est un sujet sensible parfois et je dois dire que le point de vue qu'expose Kenny est assez rude. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, c'est juste une fan fic, il fallait juste qu'on perçoive sa frustration. (J'avoue le "c'est une plante verte" c'était franchement salaud, mais un jour une amie m'a dit ça et j'ai trouvé ça marrant tellement c'était con.)  
**

**Et encore merci pour les reviews !  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2490.**


	15. Ne m'abandonne pas

**J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai posé un point final à cette histoire il y a deux jours ! Pour le moment, savourez juste ce chapitre quinze que j'ai réussi à faire assez long, parce que les deux suivants seront malheureusement plutôt courts...  
**

**Enfin bref, je crois que je vais arrêter de répéter que South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XV

Ne m'abandonne pas

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

_Toc toc toc._

Je vais ouvrir la porte, je sais que c'est Kenny puisque je l'ai invité. Je remarque qu'il porte un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il ne dit rien, il entre et pose son manteau sur le canapé. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et pose le sac sur la table. Il parcourt les placards. Je ne dis rien, lui non plus. Je le laisse faire, je le regarde sortir deux verres, les poser sur la table, ouvrir son sac et…

« N-Non Kenny ! Pourquoi t'as ramené ça ? » Il sort petit à petit diverses bouteilles d'alcool qu'il aligne sur la table.

« Y a des moments Butters, quand tout va au plus mal, il n'y a plus qu'une solution, se souler la gueule. » J'avale ma salive, tout en sachant que je n'y échapperai pas. Et même si je sais que je resterai raisonnable, je devine que Kenny ne le sera pas du tout.

Nous finissons notre petite soirée dans ma chambre. Je vais bien, je suis assez sobre puisque je n'ai fait que gouter quelques alcools. Mais Kenny est allongé à terre, une bouteille dans chaque main, et il parle tout seul, de choses insensées et incompréhensibles.

« Euh… Kenny ? » Il me répond par un grognement, puis se met à rire sans aucune raison.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« J'te l'ai dit Leopold… C-C'est la dernière chose à… à faire. » Il a du mal à faire une phrase complète.

« Mais ça ne va rien arranger du tout ! »

« Oui mais… au moins… J-J-en ai riiiiien à foutre. »

« Mais demain ? » Il roule un peu vers mon lit, sur lequel je suis assis, et commence à trifouiller le tissu de mon jean.

« Demain… Demain soir… Je serai dans l'avion… J'ai reçu un b-billet… de… de Bebe… Ce m-matin. » Kenny part demain ? Mais… Mais, pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt dans la soirée ?

« Mais pour, pour combien de temps ? » Il se remet à grommeler quelque chose en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il me fixe.

« Quelques jours… » Je suis soulagé… Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour il faudra quand même que je me prépare à son départ définitif.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas… »

« Et moi dont… Hnn… »

« Tu sais Kenny, t'es complètement bourré… » Il se met à rire et manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Oui, il est complètement jeté. « Alors… Autant te le dire comme ça, histoire de m'entrainer… »

« Huh ? »

« Kenny, tu sais, je t'aime. » Il marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents avant de me répondre.

« Ouais… Et moi aussi je t'aime tu sais, Leopold. »

« Oui mais… Pas dans ce sens-là Kenny. » Kenny pousse un long soupir.

« Je comprends que dalle. » C'était le but, bourré il aurait du mal à comprendre, et il ne se souviendrait de rien.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Kenny. » Et ça me fait un très bon entrainement. Ainsi, quand le temps sera venu, ce sera plus facile.

« Oh… Tu peux pas savoir à… à q-quel point ça me fait… fait plaisir Le-Le-Leo… Le… » Il n'arrive même pas à dire mon nom en entier. Ses yeux se ferment. Ça y est, il est dans les vapes.

Je ne sais pas sais pas si ça lui aurait fait plaisir s'il avait été sobre. Mais ces mots sont quand même agréables à entendre. J'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre maintenant… Je suis assez heureux, mais en même temps, c'est tout le contraire.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

J'ai téléphoné à Bebe pour lui dire que je n'irai pas la voir, que je ne prendrai pas l'avion ce soir pour le Tennessee. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, m'a dit que je l'abandonnais, que j'étais un monstre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me demandait pas grand-chose, juste venir quelques jours pour que je trouve mes marques.

Mais je sais que si je pars, ce sera pour longtemps.

C'est une sorte de piège qu'elle me tend, j'en suis conscient, je ne sais pas comment elle y a pensé, mais je sais que si je prends cet avion, je ne reviendrai pas avant un moment. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas tout fait pour tomber enceinte, car ça aurait été comme se suicider.

Maintenant nous sommes dimanche, et depuis samedi matin, après m'être réveillé avec la gueule de bois chez Butters sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je pensais de tout ça. Evidemment, il sait que je ne suis pas parti, mais il est persuadé que ça va arriver.

« Kenny… Je sais comment tu es, tu es trop gentil et à un moment, elle te fera céder. Et une fois là-bas tu ne pourras plus revenir. »

« Mais non, je ne céderai pas, et même si ça arrivait, je reviendrai. » Je sais aussi que c'est faux, mais j'ai l'impression que ça le fera souffrir. Peut-être que lui aussi, il tient à moi.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes Kenny. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu restes. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Leo'. » Il secoue la tête et s'accroche à mon bras, nous sommes assis dans le parc et j'espère juste qu'on ne se fera pas trop remarquer.

« Je… Je sais que si K-Kenny… Tu vas surement aller la rejoindre et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'en empêcher, je ne peux rien faire en fait. »

« Où est passé le petit Butters qui fait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien ? Venant de toi, j'aurais plutôt pensé avoir un _Tu dois aller la rejoindre, elle a besoin de toi._ »

« Tu veux que je te dise ça ? » Il s'est peut-être détaché de mon bras, mais il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec toute la fragilité du monde.

« Non… C'est juste que… Ta réaction ne te correspond pas… » Il se met à secouer la tête et fini par détourner le regard. Il est maintenant assis normalement sur le banc, ni trop près, ni trop loin.

« Nan tu… T'as pas compris Kenny, en aucun cas je ne dis ça parce que tu vas me manquer, ce qui est vrai de toute façon mais… Si tu pars, tu le regretteras. Quant à Bebe, elle peut être malheureuse, le principal c'est que toi, tu sois content de ta vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si je vais le regretter ou non ? Si je ne pars pas, je ne le saurais jamais. En restant ici j'aurais ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me forcera tôt ou tard à prendre mes responsabilités. » Nous nous parlons sans nous regarder. Je fixe le sol et Butters le banc vide d'en face.

« Tu vois, tu comptes partir, c'est ce que je disais. E-Et je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu partes Kenny. »

« Voilà ! C'est juste pour toi que tu dis ça, on est ami et tu ne veux pas me perdre, moi non plus mais dit toi qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que l'amitié Butters ! » Je commence à m'emporter, je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

« Je sais Kenny ! C'est pourquoi je te laisse le choix. Je te dis juste ce que je pense, je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir ! »

« Très bien Butters ! Tant mieux ! » Je me lève brusquement, obtenant un dernier regard de Butters. « Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. J'te dis au revoir, parce que d'après toi on se reverra pas avant un bout de temps. » Il se tait, me regarde parler, puis partir. Il ne fait rien, ne me court pas après.

Il ne m'empêchera pas de partir, il ne m'empêchera pas de me déculpabiliser, il me laissera à mes responsabilités.

Il m'abandonnera comme je ne veux pas abandonner Bebe.

Il m'abandonnera de la même façon dont je suis en train de l'abandonner.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Une fois que Kenny a quitté le parc, je commence à me vider de mes larmes. Je sais que ce qu'il a dit est vrai, au fond. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte et si j'essayais de l'en convaincre, c'est majoritairement pour ma petite personne, car je ne veux pas d'un monde sans lui.

Et maintenant il va partir, il va partir, et nous sommes fâchés. C'était le pire contexte inimaginable pour un départ comme celui-ci.

Je ne sais pas quand il partira. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je préfère imaginer qu'il est déjà parti. Au moins, ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Maintenant, c'est juste un monde sans Kenny. Un monde où je suis seul avec moi-même, où je ne suis pas amoureux, où je suis vulnérable. Ce monde me convient, j'y ai déjà vécu, et je m'en suis sorti.

Mais difficile de renoncer au bonheur quand on y a gouté.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Bebe m'a appelé trois fois. Une fois pour me dire qu'elle avait envoyé un billet d'avion à Kenny et qu'il allait la rejoindre au Tennessee. Une deuxième fois pour me dire qu'il avait finalement refusé. Et une troisième fois pour me dire qu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait encore venir. Elle lui a renvoyé un billet en lui faisant bien comprendre que ses parents allaient finir par le prendre pour un irresponsable s'il se désistait une deuxième fois.

C'est une bonne menteuse, puisque je suis celui qui lui achète et lui envoie ses billets. Kenny n'est pas le genre à vérifier le cachet de la poste, et encore bien même il le ferait, il suffirait d'un petit mensonge et hop.

Son départ se fera mercredi, et à compter de ce jour, Bebe aura Kenny pour elle seule. Mais, plus important, j'aurais Butters rien qu'à moi. Je gagnerai sa confiance, il tombera amoureux de moi et enfin, je pourrai lui faire ce que je veux, le faire souffrir autant que je veux, ses sentiments ne s'envoleront pas tant qu'il verra que je l'aime.

Je suis certain que Kenny l'aime aussi, mais il ne lui montre pas, et à cause de ça, non, grâce à ça, ils ont tous les deux perdu leur chance.

Je suis sûr que Butters est au courant de son départ et il est surement en train de déprimer. Je pense que la prochaine partie du plan peut commencer dès maintenant et je n'ai plus qu'à filer chez Butters en bon ami, afin de lui faire comprendre que je suis là pour lui, et surtout que Kenny ne l'est pas.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? Je ne te ferai rien, j'ai juste vraiment besoin de te parler. » Je prends un ton doux, inoffensif. Je dois jouer tous mes atouts de manipulation sur ce coup-là.

« Mes parents sont là alors de toute façon tu ne peux rien me faire. E-Entre. » Lui au contraire a un ton froid. Une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, et aussi un peu de colère.

Je salue son père qui se trouve dans leur salon en train de lire le journal et suit Butters dans sa chambre. Il s'assied sur son lit et me propose sa chaise de bureau. Il a les bras croisés, ce n'est pas le même Butters que d'habitude. Il doit vraiment souffrir, il pourrait pleurer… Mais ce n'est pas mon but de la journée, si j'essaie de le faire pleurer, tout sera gâché.

« Tu savais que Kenny partait mercredi ? » Il hausse les épaules mais se tait. Je continue.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de le retenir ? » Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, se contente de regarder ses pieds, puis enfin lève les yeux vers moi.

« Non… » Sa réponse m'étonne assez. Il a beau toujours respecter le choix des autres, j'ai bien remarqué que s'il était amoureux de Kenny, ce n'était pas à moitié.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce départ ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? T-Tu vas t'en servir contre moi ? Tu vas encore essayer de me faire du mal ? » Je fais mine de baisser les yeux pour lui faire croire que ses paroles sont blessantes.

« Non Butters, je sais juste que cette fois tu vas vraiment souffrir. J'ai essayé de te faire voir la vérité en face plus d'une fois, j'ai failli à la tâche et maintenant, j'aimerai t'aider à surmonter l'inévitable. » Maintenant, il ne rechignera plus pour répondre à mes questions.

« Et bien… Ça me rend triste, mais Kenny a choisi Bebe, c'était couru d'avance mais… C-C'est quand même dur… »

« Tu as l'impression qu'il t'as abandonné ? » Il hoche légèrement la tête, sans me regarder dans les yeux.

« T'en fais pas Butters, t'arriveras à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Mercredi, il n'y aura plus de Kenny. Tu n'auras qu'à t'imaginer qu'il n'a jamais existé. » Je me lève et c'est seulement à ce moment que Butters daigne me jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, il fallait juste que je te dise ça. » Il hoche la tête à nouveau, il me raccompagne devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle se referme et je me dirige vers chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Quel imbécile, il est tombé dans tous les pièges que je lui ai posés.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je remonte dans ma chambre en pensant à ce que viens de me dire Eric._ Tu n'auras qu'à t'imaginer qu'il n'a jamais existé. _C'est totalement impossible, je n'oublierai jamais celui qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour et… le sexe. J'essaierai juste de ne plus penser à lui, d'effacer mes sentiments. Il part mercredi de toute façon. Mais mercredi à quelle heure ? Enfin, à quoi bon savoir, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais courir pour aller le chercher chez lui à la dernière seconde pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. On est pas dans un film, c'est la réalité, il va _vraiment_ partir. Je ne vais _vraiment_ plus le revoir. Je vais _vraiment_ dire adieu à mes derniers espoirs, qui étaient tous faux en fin de compte.

Les jours passent, j'ai toujours du mal à encaisser, et nous sommes mercredi. Je suis en cours de maths avec Kyle, et je sais qu'il va me parler, puisqu'il s'est mis à côté de moi.

« Tu ne vas pas l'empêcher de partir ? » Je secoue la tête, je ne veux plus répondre à cette question stupide.

« Pourquoi ? » Par contre, celle-ci, elle est déjà plus intelligente.

« Il a décidé qu'il partirai, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Butters. Kenny t'aime. Il t'aime vraiment, dans le même sens que toi tu l'aimes. »

« C'est… C'est totalement faux, j-je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher cette idée. » Kyle soupire. Ça doit être la première fois du semestre que je le vois ignorer un cours de maths.

« La manière dont il parle de toi ne trompe pas. C'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en rendre compte, il n'assume pas son homosexualité. » C'est faux. Je sais que c'est faux, il ne faut pas entretenir les faux espoirs.

« Alors pourquoi il va partir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est ça qui est étonnant. Il doit beaucoup culpabiliser, après avoir mis Bebe, heum, tu vois… » Il en a donc parlé à Kyle. Je le comprends, Kyle est quelqu'un de confiance, pourtant ce qu'il dit n'a pas toujours beaucoup de sens.

« Butters… C'est le moment. Si tu veux avouer tes sentiments, c'est aujourd'hui, ou jamais. » Je hausse les épaules, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

« Son avion décolle dans quatre heures et il y a deux heures de route jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il va partir de chez lui d'une minute à l'autre, tu sais qu'il faut arriver longtemps à l'avance pour prendre l'avion, non ? » Et maintenant je réagi. D'un seul coup, le temps s'accélère, je me sens m'effondrer. J'ai envie de m'enterrer, de ne jamais sortir de mon trou, d'ignorer la difficulté. Je ne fais que lever la main, demande au professeur si je peux aller à l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte de la salle de classe passée, je cours, je vais chez Kenny, en espérant qu'il soit encore là.

Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, c'est trop tard. Je sais qu'il n'est plus là, que courir est inutile, je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est en route pour Denver, que je n'ai aucune chance de le rattraper.

Je le sais car je suis devant chez lui, car j'ai sonné à la porte, car ses parents m'ont dit qu'un ami était venu le chercher pour le conduire à l'aéroport.

C'est fini.

_Game over._

* * *

**Bon tout d'abord merci pour vos belles reviews sur les derniers chapitres, j'ai envie de remercier Sreek, Romi-inu, hendrixmoskva dont les reviews me font vraiment plaisir, mais il y a aussi les reviews de fannymangahits, de Kokiicookie qui sont sympas ! Ohlala, c'est trop de remerciements d'un coup ! Enfin en clair, chaque review me fait plaisir !**_  
_

**Ensuite, j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant _Don't go away _de Buckcherry pour être mieux inspirée. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle correspond bien à a fin de ce chapitre (enfin d'après moi), mais c'est surtout une belle chanson.  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2845  
**


	16. Mourir de froid

**Et donc voici le chapitre 16, et il a beau être court, il se passe des trucs importants... Enfin ouais quoi...  
**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XVI

Mourir de froid

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Aéroport de Shelbyville, 15h15. Mon avion vient d'atterrir et il faut que je récupère ma valise. Bebe doit être arrivée. Elle va m'emmener chez elle, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, reprendre un avion direction Colorado, et rentrer chez moi, à pied, s'il le faut.

Tout de suite après avoir pris ma valise, je vois Bebe au loin qui m'attend. Elle me voit et court vers moi, elle me saute au coup et m'embrasse. On échange des banalités, je n'ai franchement pas envie de parler avec elle. Enfin, ça commence mal si je suis bloqué ici pour plusieurs années. Non non, ça sonne trop mal, disons plutôt des mois. Ça fait moins peur.

Elle m'attrape par la main et me tire jusqu'au parking. Elle m'ouvre le coffre, j'y dépose ma valise, et je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important.

Nous montons dans la voiture et lorsque Bebe démarre le moteur, je décide d'entamer la conversation, sur le sujet qui n'est autre que la raison de ma venue.

« Et donc… Tu es enceinte… » Elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Désolé, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour commencer. Mais elle ne me répond pas.

« Euh et… ça va ? » Elle hoche la tête et continue de rouler sans me répondre.

« Bebe tu m'entends ? »

« Oui je t'entends. » Elle a le regard fixe sur la route.

« Bah… réponds-moi alors. »

« Eh bien oui, ça va… »

« Ils ont dit quoi tes parents ? »

« Pas… Pas grand-chose. Ils sont conscients que ce genre de chose peut arriver. Ils ne me renient pas, quoi. » Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Après une ou deux minutes de trajet, je me remets à parler.

« Ton ventre, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grossi. »

« C'est le premier mois Kenny, sois pas stupide. » Je me tais, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans un quartier peu fréquenté. Bebe se gare devant un immeuble et me montre un balcon du doigt.

« C'est là où nous allons vivre Kenny. »

« Je le savais… Ce n'est pas pour quelques jours que je reste. Tu m'as bien eu. »

« Kenny… Comprends-moi… Ce sera difficile si je suis seule. Tu ne serais pas venu si je t'avais dit que nous allions vivre ensemble. »

« C'est sûr. Ce n'est pas pour moi la vie de famille, tu le sais. » Elle ne dit rien, m'attrape par la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur. Nous prenons l'escalier et montons au deuxième étage. Je me demande où je me réveillerais si je me suicidais ici.

« Tu vas me faire visiter ? » Elle hoche la tête en me souriant et m'emmène dans chacune des pièces de l'appartement. Le salon, la cuisine, notre chambre, les toilettes, la salle de bain. Ce truc doit couter une fortune. Mais quelque chose m'échappe.

« Bebe… Tu me peux me dire où sera la chambre du bébé ? » A nouveau elle ne dit rien.

« Bebe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle continue de se taire. Je la vois faire des allers-retours dans la maison pour fermer les fenêtres et leurs volets roulant à clef. Tout d'abord je m'étonne de remarquer que certains volets roulants ont une serrure. Puis, je me dis que je préfère ceux sans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter, et plus tard, je le regretterai surement.

« Je t'aime Kenny, tu le sais ? »

« Oui je le sais. »

« Alors il est normal que je te veuille rien qu'à moi, près de moi. »

« Bebe… »

« Oui ? »

« C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'approche de moi, prend mon téléphone de ma poche. Et comme un idiot, je me laisse faire.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle s'avance dans la cuisine, retire la carte Sim de mon portable et la met dans sa poche. Elle pose l'appareil sur le plan de travail et ferme le dernier volet et la dernière fenêtre de la maison. Il fait très sombre dans l'appartement et je me dis que j'aurais dû m'enfuir à la seconde où j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre prévue pour le bébé, quand elle a commencé à fermer les sorties tour à tour. Je n'aurais pas dû venir tout court. J'aurais dû écouter Butters. J'aurais dû écouter mon cœur, en fait.

« C'était un piège ? Tu n'es pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Après avoir erré dans la ville pendant une heure, je suis allé à la mare de Stark. Jusque-là, les larmes n'ont pas encore coulé. Je suis un peu sous le choc, j'ai du mal à me dire que voilà, Kenny est parti pour de bon.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est tout.

Je m'assieds sur un banc après y avoir frotté la neige, nous sommes bientôt en décembre et la température est glaciale. Il y a de la neige partout, même sur la glace. On ne peut même pas poser de limites entre la terre et celle-ci, tout est blanc. Il y a un mois, j'étais ici avec Kenny, on patinait, et même si la soirée s'était plutôt mal terminé, ça reste un bon souvenir, parce que c'était avec Kenny, et même si ce n'était pas le but, c'était extrêmement romantique. On était main dans la main et même si on était en déséquilibre, c'était vraiment agréable. Et quand on est tombé et qu'on s'est embrassé, c'était encore mieux. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la mare gelée. C'est comme si je nous voyais et maintenant mon cœur me fait mal. Il n'y aura plus jamais de Kenny et Butters. Juste Butters tout seul et Kenny avec Bebe.

Je me lève et m'avance vers la glace, dès lors les larmes commencent à couler. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir. J'aurais dû lui avouer mes sentiments. On n'aurait pas dû se fâcher.

J'arrive sur la patinoire, je le sais car la texture du sol n'est plus la même. C'est beaucoup plus simple de marcher que la dernière fois grâce à la neige. Je m'avance un plus loin et me baisse pour toucher les flocons. Il n'y pas de raison à cela, c'est juste la seule chose à faire, se baisser et toucher la neige.

Je m'assieds, je sais que je serais trempé et gelé, mais je me fiche de tout. Je peux mourir congelé, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'allonge sur le côté et me met en boule, comme les petits enfants autour de leur doudou. Sauf que j'ai seize ans et rien à quoi m'accrocher, juste la neige, la glace, le froid. Je suis toujours en train de pleurer, mais cette fois j'éclate en sanglots, la tête cachée sous mes bras. J'attends que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, me dire que c'est fini, que tout va bien. J'ai envie que ce soit Kenny. Mais personne ne viendra, je suis condamné à rester là, jusqu'à ce que la raison l'emporte et que je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Mais rien ne me dit si j'ai encore un peu de raison ou non.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

« Alors, tout fonctionne comme prévu ? » Il est 16h et en principe, l'arrivée et la _mise en quarantaine_ de Kenny doivent s'être déroulées. Avec succès, j'espère.

« C'est bon, il n'a aucun moyen de sortir, il n'essaie même pas d'ailleurs. Mais… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution… J'ai l'impression qu'il va me haïr si je continue ce manège… »

« Ne réfléchis pas comme ça Bebe ! Tu l'as pour toi seule. Et puis, tu connais le syndrome de Stockholm ? Les otages qui finissent pas aimer leur ravisseur, je suis persuadé que ça fera ça. »

« Tu en est sûr ? »

« Affirmatif. » Je mens, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que Kenny tombe amoureux de Bebe un jour, mais je dois tout faire pour qu'elle le garde à l'écart de Butters. Bebe n'a pas compris que, dans mon plan, elle aussi, c'est une victime. Nous sommes peut-être alliés, mais je suis le seul à qui la situation profite pleinement. Je n'ai rien à faire à par récolter.

« Parle lui surtout, oublie pas de lui montrer que tu l'aimes et fait lui bien comprendre qu'il restera dans cet appartement toute sa vie. »

« V-Vraiment ? Il ne pourra jamais sortir ? »

« Mais t'es complètement conne ! Il va s'enfuir à la seconde où il en aura l'occasion… Enfin, à un moment, tu pourras le laisser libre, quand il aura accepté de vivre avec toi, vous pourrez vous marier et ensuite quand vous reparlerez de la manière dont vous êtes tombés amoureux, lui-même en rira. » Bebe est une bécasse. Elle est peut-être bonne, mais elle n'a rien dans la tête. Si j'avais eu affaire à Wendy depuis le début, ça aurait été mission impossible. Mais Bebe est facile à mener en bateau, presque autant que Butters.

« D'accord. Toi de ton côté ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai parlé à Butters lundi et il disait qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter. Je suis sûr qu'il doit déprimer quelque part en ce moment, je vais aller voir chez lui et s'il n'y est pas j'irais regarder ailleurs. Le piège doit se refermer. Notre coopération a été un succès. »

« A été ? »

« T'inquiète, je continue de payer ton loyer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un boulot, enfin tout au moins toi. » Je suis prêt à dépenser une fortune uniquement pour avoir Butters. J'espère qu'un jour il me rendra la pareille.

« Où tu trouves tout cet argent ? »

« Je préfère garder ça secret. » Vraiment, elle ferait mieux de ne pas le savoir. D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait le savoir. C'est mieux pour moi.

« Ouais… Je crois que je préfère ne pas être au courant en fin de compte. Bon, au revoir, au cas où y a un problème avec le plan, dis le moi. »

« No soucis. » Je raccroche et descend dans le salon. J'enfile mon manteau et file chez Butters. Cet hiver est vachement froid par rapport à ceux des autres années, les clochards vont y passer.

Je toque à la porte et c'est sa mère qui ouvre.

« Désolé, il n'est pas là… J'espérais que tu en saches un peu plus que nous, il n'est pas encore rentré de l'école alors qu'on devait aller faire les courses. Si tu le vois dis-lui qu'il est puni ! » Je hoche la tête et retourne sur mes pas. Où il peut bien être celui-là ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie. Oh ça, il en est capable. C'est une de ces personnes avec un petit cœur fragile capables de se suicider au moindre problème. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Butters meurt. Je m'en remettrai, certes, mais seulement s'il n'y a aucun espoir en ce qui concerne mon but : le posséder, lui et son cœur. A ce moment, sa mort ne serait qu'un évènement comme un autre.

Je sais que si je l'appelle je n'obtiendrai rien de lui. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas me voir car c'est le genre de gamin qui pleure dans son coin.

Je vais donc devoir marcher, faire je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres avant de le trouver et à tous les coups je ne le trouverai pas, et au final j'abandonnerai. Je le verrai demain en cours de toute façon, mais pour le moment, la blessure est encore fraiche et il est très vulnérable.

Donc il faut que je le trouve.

Il n'est pas à l'école, il n'est pas à la bibliothèque. J'ai téléphoné à plusieurs camarades de classe et il n'est chez aucun d'entre eux. J'en ai marre de marcher, j'essaie de l'appeler. Le téléphone ne sonne même pas, j'ai sa messagerie. Butters doit vraiment déprimer s'il a coupé son téléphone, car ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ou alors, il est juste dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de réseau.

Il y a quelques zones en villes qui ne sont pas reliées au réseau. Quelques endroits à la mare de Stark en font partie, notamment sur la glace et dans la petite forêt. Et il est très probable que Butters soit allé là-bas.

C'est l'endroit où vont tous les couples pour un moment romantique ou où vont les dépressifs pour se lamenter sur leur sort.

J'hésite d'abord à y aller car il commence à neiger. Mais le plan est plus important qu'un rhume. Et Butters est capable de rester là-bas des heures jusqu'à mourir de froid.

Je suis même sûr que dans le fond, pour le moment, il a envie de mourir de froid.

* * *

**Bravo en tout cas à ceux qui ont deviné que la grossesse de Bebe était un gros mytho, enfin, ça change pas grand chose, mytho ou pas, Kenny est bloqué, mais que va-t-il se passer ? La suite, c'est bientôt ! (Non je n'essaie pas de vous fidéliser, huhu.)**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2144... Seulement ! D:  
**


	17. Une merveilleuse tristesse

**Bon aujourd'hui j'ai rien de spécial à écrire ici... Par contre en bas, y a un pavé !  
**

**Enfin bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XVII

Une merveilleuse tristesse

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! » Il y a un quart d'heure de cela, je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'Eric. Il m'a trouvé sur la mare de Stark, complètement frigorifié. Il m'a emmené chez lui et m'a couché dans son lit pour que je me réchauffe. J'aurais préféré l'hôpital, mais d'après Eric, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« A-Au moins, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait intentionnellement… » Je fais évidemment référence à la fois où monsieur ici présent m'a demandé de le congeler en attendant la sortie de la Wii.

« Oh me cherche pas Butters ! » Je me tais, je n'ai pas envie de le mettre en colère, j'ai trop peur. En plus, on est chez lui, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de me faire quelque chose.

« J'ai vraiment cru que t'été mort. Tu peux me le dire si tu voulais te suicider, hein, je te- »

« Mais non ! J'te le promets, c'était pas mon but ! » Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que j'ai voulu mourir. Même si, une fois sur la glace, l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit. Si bien que je ne me suis jamais levé.

« En tout cas t'es vraiment, vraiment con. » Je sors des couvertures et me lève.

« Dis, je peux retourner chez moi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? » Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout, Eric me terrorise et encore plus quand je suis sur son territoire.

« Parce que je voudrais qu'on parle. Je te promets que je te ferai rien, je sais que c'est stupide. » Je hoche légèrement la tête et me rassieds, laissant Eric parler.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné par sa question. Elle est tout à fait normale, puisqu'il sait que je suis dans une passe difficile, mais venant de lui…

« Eh bien… J'imagine que tu devines que c'est dur… J-Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Kenny est parti e-et en plus je n'arrive pas à le joindre pour m'excuser… »

« T'excuser ? » Je hoche tristement la tête, je sens les larmes monter malgré moi.

« On s'était fâchés. Je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je lui en veux… E-Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'en veuille non plus. »

« Je comprends… Ecoute… Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné ? » J'acquiesce et me mords la lèvre, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« M-Mais… Mais il était toujours là pour moi et… et il va tellement me manquer. » Raté, j'éclate en sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si… à mon tour, j'étais là pour toi ? » Il est devenu fou, il est incapable d'être là pour quelqu'un.

« Je suis sérieux Butters, même si je ne le montre pas, je tiens énormément à toi tu sais. » Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que je ne le crois pas.

« Butters, tu peux être sûr que je t'aime autant que toi tu aimes Kenny. » Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Je lève les yeux vers lui, ma vision est trouble à cause des larmes mais je le vois sourire.

« Tu… Tu mens. Tu me hais Eric, c'est pour ça que tu me fais toujours souffrir. » Il s'avance vers le lit, s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais, entre l'amour et la haine, la frontière est mince. Et c'est vrai que parfois, je confonds les deux. En quelque sorte, pour te prouver mon amour, je t'ai fait souffrir. Crois-moi, je le regrette. » Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il m'aime ? Sérieusement ? C'est possible ça ?

D'un seul coup, il se penche vers moi, et je crois qu'il essaie de m'embrasser. Je me recule et fini par me lever brusquement. Je ramasse mes chaussures et part en courant de sa chambre, je traverse le salon et me dirige vers la sortie. Heureusement, la porte est ouverte. Il fait nuit dehors, il y a de la neige partout et mes chaussettes sont trempées. Après avoir parcouru une trentaine de mètres et après avoir vérifié qu'Eric ne m'avait pas suivi, j'enfile mes chaussures. Je rentre chez moi à vive allure en m'attendant à être puni. Encore une fois.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

« C'était prévisible… » Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit. C'était vraiment plus que prévisible, et c'est pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas. Ce que je prévois ne me dérange pas, au contraire, ça montre que j'ai raison et que mon plan ne peut que fonctionner.

A l'heure qu'il est, Kenny n'a plus aucune liberté. Il n'a plus aucun moyen de joindre Butters, et Butters n'a aucun moyen de le joindre. Ils sont séparés, et ce pour de bon. Bebe a tout intérêt à garder Kenny avec elle, cette fille est folle amoureuse de lui, c'est limite irréaliste. En plus de ça, elle n'a pas de cerveau, elle est incapable d'élaborer un quelconque plan pour que Kenny se mette à l'apprécier. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'en marchant dans mes manœuvres, c'était l'inverse qui allait arriver. Kenny va la haïr pour oser la séparer de son Butters, mais au moins, puisqu'il est loin de lui, il ne se rendra jamais compte qu'il l'aime d'amour, et finalement, même si maintenant Butters doit lui manquer, ce sentiment finira par s'estomper, puisque tout va finir par lui manquer, à commencer par l'extérieur. Et puis, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il finisse par se suicider. Et là, plus de Kenny. Plus jamais.

Au lycée, Butters fait toujours une tête d'enterrement. Plusieurs personnes sont allées le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui est bizarre puisqu'il n'a pas vraiment d'amis, mais à chaque fois elles revenaient en disant qu'elles n'avaient rien tiré de lui, qu'il disait que tout allait bien. Personne ne le croit quand il dit ça, mais personne n'insiste. Il ne se vendra pas, il sait ce que les gens lui diront. Certains homophobes l'insulteraient, certains idiots lui diraient que tout va s'arranger, d'autres qu'il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de s'immiscer dans un couple. Bref, il n'a aucun intérêt à dire la vérité.

Mais ce gosse a besoin de se confier, sinon il va exploser. Et sachant que je suis déjà au courant de toute l'histoire, les probabilités qu'il craque et vienne vers moins sont assez fortes.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as vraiment triste mine… » Je hoche la tête avec un faux sourire. Encore quelqu'un qui veut faire comme s'il tenait à moi. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrête de faire une tête de dépressif où je vais continuer d'attirer l'attention comme ça.

Alors j'essaie, de mimer un sourire, tout au moins de garder un visage neutre, mais dès que je repense à Kenny, j'ai la larme à l'œil. Il n'est parti qu'hier et j'ai l'impression que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois. De toute façon, un jour, ce nombre sera une réalité.

« T'as pas réussi à le rattraper, c'est ça ? » Kyle se tient derrière moi et je me retourne. Il ne me demande pas si je vais bien ou non, il le sait, il sait ce que je vis. Je ne lui réponds pas directement, je ne fais que hocher la tête en baissant les yeux.

« Il… Il n'est pas trop tard Butters… Tu peux encore l'appeler. » Je secoue la tête cette fois-ci.

« Il est injoignable, je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie. » Kyle soupire et cherche quelque chose à dire. J'imagine que c'est dur de redonner le moral à quelqu'un qui a perdu tout espoir.

« Eh bien… Si ça continue comme ça, si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler… Ne t'en fais surtout pas, t'es jeune et tu passeras à autre chose très vite. » Mes larmes commencent à couler mais je souris quand même, Kyle essaie de me réconforter et ça me fait plaisir. Ça ne marche pas vraiment mais c'est déjà bien d'essayer.

« M-Merci… » Je me mets dos à lui et repars dans la direction vers laquelle je me dirigeais tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne vienne me parler. Je ne sais plus où je voulais aller, je m'en fiche, ça ne fait rien. La vie n'a plus vraiment de sens pour le moment, après tout.

Je décide d'aller derrière l'école, tant pis si je sèche un cours, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera sentir mieux ou moins bien. Comme d'habitude les gothiques sont là - je me demande s'ils vont en cours parfois - et évidemment, ils fument tout en parlant de leur malheur. Je passe à côté d'eux, mais en essayant de les éviter, ces types me foutent les jetons.

« Regardez, voilà une âme en peine. » J'accélère le pas, mais les quatre anticonformistes continuent de me parler et ma curiosité me force à les écouter.

« Ne fuie pas comme ça, la vie n'est que souffrance de toute façon. » Je me retourne brièvement, un peu troublé par leur discours bizarre.

« Les mecs, laissez-le partir, c'est qu'une tarlouze conformiste. » De tous les gothiques, Henrietta est la plus flippante.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est heureux de souffrir. »

« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Je leur demande, étonné de la dernière phrase d'Henrietta.

« C'est pas toi qui nous a dit une fois, que tu étais heureux de ressentir de la tristesse, que t'avais l'impression d'être en vie ? »

« Quelle connerie de penser comme ça. » Le gothique avec la mèche la replace d'un coup de tête tout en parlant. C'est bien la sixième fois depuis qu'ils me parlent.

« S-Si… C'était moi… »

« Et tu penses toujours ainsi ? » Je réfléchis un peu, essayant de me remémorer mes paroles d'il y a huit ans.

« Oui. » Je leur dit avec un sourire triste, et je sens que je vais recommencer à pleurer. Décidemment, il faut que je me contrôle au niveau des larmes. Ils me regardent avec un air neutre, je vois bien qu'ils me prennent pour quelqu'un de stupide.

« Si je suis triste, c'est juste parce que j'ai déjà été heureux, il faut bien prendre le bon avec le mauvais. J'aime la vie, même si elle est dure vous savez. »

« T'es complètement stupide. » Je commence à essuyer mes larmes de ma manche.

« D-Désolé de vous planter, mais j'aimerai essayer d'être heureux à nouveau, plutôt que de me dire que la vie n'est que souffrance. S-Si vous me trouvez stupide, sachez qu'au moins c-c'est réciproque. » Je me remets à marcher, plus loin derrière le lycée, là où il n'y a personne, où je suis libre d'avoir l'air triste sans que quelqu'un viennent me parler.

Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit aux gothiques, si je suis triste aujourd'hui, c'est bel et bien parce que j'étais heureux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je sais que je suis capable de faire face, mais pour le moment, je n'en ai pas le courage, je suis trop amoureux et c'en est presque insensé. J'ai toujours gardé le moral en faisant la part des choses, en me disant que oui, parfois les choses vont mal, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on est vraiment heureux après. C'est exactement comme lorsqu'on sort d'un gros rhume, on a l'impression de ne jamais avoir été en meilleure santé.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, j'ai conscience que le bonheur est derrière, que dans l'avenir, il n'y a pas Kenny, que ces dernières semaines étaient de loin les meilleures de ma vie et que rien ne pourra jamais les égaler. Tout simplement parce que je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et à cause de ça j'ai mal. Je m'assieds sur les marches qui mènent au local à poubelle et me vide de toutes mes larmes, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je suis sûr que mes sanglots s'entendent à cent mètres, mais ça fait du bien de craquer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, et là j'aurais le droit à une scène de désespoir digne d'un grand film.

* * *

**Je vous propose de revoir l'épisode Raisin dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre... Il est assez déprimant, si vous voulez vous pouvez même écouter _I'm all out of Love_ d'Air Supply en imaginant Butters pleurer, ah là ça va vous faire déprimer.**  
**Bon ok personne n'a envie de faire ça.  
**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Sachez que lorsque que vous m'indiquez des fautes d'orthographe je pars les corriger tout de suite, donc n'hésitez pas si vous en trouvez des qui piquent les yeux ! (Enfaim, n'allé pat scruté**** chac maux dent l'espoire dans trouvait ain maks.)  
**

**Sachez que j'ai déjà une idée en tête pour ma prochaine fiction, mais je ne vais pas commencer à l'écrire tout de suite, je vais plutôt tout bien organiser dans ma tête avant. Enfin, je peux déjà dire que ce sera du Creek, mais je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une fiction longue, mais en tout cas ce sera plus qu'un OS.  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2040... Bon, ce n'est pas le plus court vu que le deux avait 2014 mots... mais c'est peu je l'avoue, le prochain est déjà un peu plus long.  
**

**Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de sacrées notes de l'auteure.  
**


	18. Rien n'est perdu

**Le chapitre 18... Dedans, deux personnages de South Park qui font leur apparition/retour, ça dépend, et un d'entre eux est plutôt important dans les prochains chapitres... GO!  
**

**Bonne lecture, et évidemment, je ne le répèterai jamais assez : merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments**

XVIII

Rien n'est perdu

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

« Butters ? Tu déprimes encore ? » Il secoue la tête, mais les larmes ne mentent pas.

« Ça fait un mois putain ! Passe à autre chose ! » Oui, un mois que Kenny et Butters sont séparés, je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles du côté de Bebe, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, tant qu'elle ne m'appelle pas pour me dire que quelque chose cloche.

Maintenant, j'invite souvent Butters chez moi. Au début, il était plutôt réticent, mais maintenant il ne rechigne pas, j'ai gagné sa confiance, comme lorsque nous étions gamins. Il est tellement facile à berner.

Je sais à peu près ce qu'il ressent pour moi. C'est de la reconnaissance, puisque je suis là pour lui quand il en a besoin. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il me considère toujours comme un ami. Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout pour que ses sentiments évoluent vers de l'amour, mais le truc, c'est que si Kenny ne sort pas de sa tête, ce sera franchement dur.

Et il continue de pleurer, sur mon lit en plus. Evidemment, ses larmes sont toujours une chose magnifique, et à chaque sanglot je suis un peu plus satisfait, mais au bout d'un moment, ça devient vraiment chiant. Il est arrivé il y a deux heures, j'ai commis l'erreur de lui dire que ma mère allait partir au Tennessee pendant un week-end pour rendre visite à une amie, et maintenant il pleure depuis une demi-heure. Le Butters que je connais ne se laisse pas abattre comme ça, il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas avec cette histoire. Il ne peut pas l'aimer à ce point !

« Allez ! Remue-toi ! Tu vas pas rester là indéfiniment ! C'est l'heure de manger en plus ! » Il était sur le ventre et maintenant il se tourne vers moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craquer devant son visage en larme. Je remercie Dieu pour avoir donné à Butters un visage si innocent et enfantin. Je lui tends la main pour qu'il se relève et un fois qu'il est sur ses deux pieds, je le serre dans mes bras. Trop fort, évidemment.

« E-Eric tu… Tu me fais mal ! » Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et continue de le coller à moi encore un peu. Il fait quinze centimètres de moins que moi et il est léger comme une plume. C'est ma marionnette.

Je fini par le relâcher et il a du mal à récupérer. Il me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant, je lui fais ça assez souvent.

Depuis qu'il est au courant de mon _amour_ pour lui, son attitude n'a pas vraiment changé, il se laisse faire la plupart du temps, mais dès que j'essaie de l'embrasser il se recule. Et si je le fais de force, il se met en colère. Enfin, légèrement. Il est tout sauf rancunier de toute façon. Je pourrais le violer, il me reparlerait le lendemain. Tant qu'aucun connard ne lui dit qu'il faut qu'il m'en veuille, de la même manière que Kenny l'a fait.

« Oublie le, c'est qu'un connard. » Il secoue la tête. Dès que j'insulte Kenny, il se rebelle un peu.

« Fais-moi confiance, si je te dis que c'est un connard, c'est que j'ai raison. Je ne te mentirais pas Butters. On est amis ? » Il hoche lentement la tête.

« Et je t'aime tu le sais ? » Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il a toujours l'air étonné quand je lui dis que je l'aime. Mais je sais que ça lui fait plaisir. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre un _je t'aime_. Il baisse la tête et fronce légèrement les sourcils, surement par gène, mais il hoche la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas une chance ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Eric. » Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je fais tous ces efforts pour essayer de le manipuler. Il pourrait être sympa et se laisser faire parfois !

« Bien sûr que si, commence juste par me laisser t'embrasser. Ensuite tu verras, les sentiments viendront d'eux-mêmes. »

« Non ! » Il cri presque. Il a fermé les yeux, serré les poings.

« Je refuse de t'embrasser ! J-Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi ! »

« Kenny t'embrassait bien. Et il ne t'aimait pas. » Ses larmes recommence à couler à flot.

« C'est… C'est pas pareil ! » Il parle de plus en plus fort. A chaque mot, j'ai l'impression qu'il souffre plus. Il finira bien par s'arrêter.

« Kenny est parti maintenant ! Tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt ! Oublie le bordel ! » Il commence à s'énerver, il me regarde avec les yeux remplis de colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai touché un point sensible. Pour parler d'amour avec Butters, il faut y aller avec des pincettes.

« Bon maintenant calme toi ! Ton connard là, il est surement un train de sauter sa meuf à l'heure qu'il est. Il t'a totalement oublié ! » J'essaie de le maîtriser, je le saisie par le bras mais il se débat. Je suis obligé de serrer la prise et il commence à gémir à cause de la douleur.

« A-Arrête ! »

« Je suis obligé Butters, tu es hors de toi, je fais ça pour ton bien, tu dois te calmer. C'est à cause de Kenny, regarde ce qu'il fait de toi… »

« Ta gueule ! Mais putain laisse-moi ! T'es malade ! » Il hurle. S'il en vient à jurer, c'est qu'il est à bout. Je le lâche et il s'enfuie en courant. Il va rentrer chez lui maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu cette bataille. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné la guerre il y a un moment.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Parfois, Eric me dégoute. Il est persuadé que je vais finir par tomber amoureux de lui, mais c'est impossible, j'aime trop Kenny, je n'arrive même pas à l'oublier alors que je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis maintenant un mois.

J'ai abandonné l'idée de le joindre puisque je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie. Et pourtant un coup de temps en temps j'essaie, mais ça ne mène à rien. J'ai essayé de joindre Bebe. La première fois, elle a décroché, quand je lui ai dit que c'était moi au bout du fil, elle a coupé et à chaque fois que j'essaie de la joindre, elle ignore l'appel. Alors on peut dire que j'ai perdu tout espoir.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Et puis j'ai dit à mes parents que je restais chez Eric jusque 21h et mon père est seul à la maison ce soir. Il est capable de me punir si je rentre deux heures en avance. Donc si je saute un repas, ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai envie de me changer les idées et vais au Harbucks, puisque j'ai assez de monnaie sur moi pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Nous sommes samedi soir et pourtant la salle est presque vide. D'habitude, il y a toujours un bon nombre de tables occupées. Je profite de ce faible nombre de clients pour m'installer au comptoir. A cette heure-ci, c'est Tweek qui s'en occupe.

« Ah ! S-Salut Butters ! Chocolat chaud ? » Je hoche la tête avec un faux sourire. Tweek fait aller une machine et revient vers moi avec une tasse. Il tremble comme une feuille et je me demande tout le temps comment il fait pour ne pas toujours tout renverser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? D'habitude il y a plus de monde. » Tweek hausse les épaules.

« C-C'est toujours -ngh- toujours comme ça avant Noël. » Je relève la tête. C'est vrai que nous sommes le 23. Ça passe tellement vite.

« Tu fais quoi toi en principe pour Noël ? »

« Euh… J-Juste en f-famille. Et toi ? »

« Pareil… » Je juge mon chocolat chaud assez refroidi pour pouvoir le boire et porte la tasse à mes lèvres. J'aime bien venir ici, surtout si je peux parler avec Tweek. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, pourtant, les gens l'évitent à cause de tous ses TOC, je trouve ça dommage.

« Qu-Qu-Quelque chose ne va pas Butters ? » Je ne dis rien. Tweek est l'une des rares personnes que je sais sincère lorsqu'elles prononcent cette phrase.

« T'en fais pas… » Tweek fronce les sourcils tandis que ses tremblements s'aggravent.

« D-Dis-moi -gah !- dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Je repose la tasse et m'enfonce dans le siège et sur le comptoir, sur lequel j'ai croisé mes bras.

« La personne que j'aime est partie avec quelqu'un d'autre e-et je ne peux pas la joindre et encore moins l'oublier. » J'ai dit ça d'un trait. Tweek ne me jugera pas, au contraire.

« Oh… » Il se recule un peu et fait aller une machine. Il me tend un nouveau chocolat chaud.

« T-Tiens, c'est cadeau… T'en as -ngh- besoin. » J'esquisse un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Si tu veux parler… J-Je -gah !- je suis là. »

« Merci Tweek. » Mais je ne parle pas, à la place, une larme coule du coin de mon œil droit. Je la sèche instantanément mais d'autres coulent.

« J-Je sais que tu feras face… T'es quelqu'un de positif Butters… GAH ! » Je lève les yeux vers lui. « Une larme est tombée dans ta tasse ! » Cette fois-ci, je réussi à rire légèrement. En voyant ma réaction, Tweek aussi se met à sourire.

« Tu vois ! Tu arrives quand même à rire. Ngh ! » Soudain, on entend le _gling_ de la porte d'entrée. Tweek sursaute et jette un regard furtif vers la porte. Je suis curieux, mais je préfère éviter de me retourner, j'ai encore les yeux bien humides. Seul problème, cette personne vient vers nous.

« Gah ! Salut Red ! » Elle nous salut, vient s'assoir sur le siège à ma gauche et commande un déca.

« Butters ? Tu te sens mal ? » Tweek lui apporte son café, et devant mon manque de réponse il hausse les épaules et mime un visage plutôt tristounet.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a tout de suite compris. Elle a même compris ce que Tweek n'aurait même pas pu lui dire.

« C'est parce que Kenny est parti, c'est ça ? » Ils me regardent tout d'abord, et en voyant ma mime se dégrader, en concluent que Red a vu juste.

« C'est incompréhensible. » Dit-elle avant de commencer à boire son café.

« De -ngh- de quoi ? » Elle repose la tasse l'air pensive.

« Kenny… Il était complètement fou de Butters, et il l'est surement encore. » Je me tourne vers elle.

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » Elle sourit en regardant le comptoir.

« Ça crevait les yeux. Tu sais, la fois où il s'est envoyé à l'hôpital pour te sauver de Cartman. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à ouvrir la grille d'aération. Il était totalement paniqué, il avait vraiment peur pour toi. » Je secoue la tête.

« I-Il s'inquiète juste pour moi, c'est tout. »

« Butters, crois-moi, si je te dis qu'il t'aime, c'est qu'il t'aime. » Je détourne le regard, je ne la crois pas.

« Hé ho ! Butters ! » Je relève la tête. « Je sais qu'il t'aime. »

« Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir ? » Tweek nous regarde à tour de rôle selon la personne qui parle.

« Parce que… Je l'aime aussi tu sais et… Ça me permet de le sentir. La personne qu'il aime, c'est toi. » Mes yeux et ceux de Tweek s'écarquillent. Elle aime Kenny, elle aussi ?

« M-Mais alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout pour tenter ta chance ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est stupide ! Non, je préfère passer à autre chose, tout doucement. »

« Tu me détestes ? » Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, étonnée de ma question, puis me sourit.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne m'as rien fait ! »

« M-Mais pourtant… Parce que j'aime Kenny, je déteste Bebe… » Elle soupire.

« Mais on est différents Butters. Toi tu écoutes ton cœur, et moi mon cerveau. » Elle passe ma main dans mon dos.

« Enfin bref. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti avec Bebe. Il ne l'aime pas. Elle a dû le faire chanter. Elle est peut-être enceinte. » Je hoche la tête.

« C'est bien Kenny ça. Derrière son caractère je-me-la-joue-cool, il a le sens des responsabilités. Le pauvre. » J'acquiesce faiblement et finis mon deuxième chocolat chaud en silence.

« Je vais t'aider Butters. »

« Hein ? »

« Je vais t'aider, j'aimerais que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux. » Cette fille est surement la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse.

« Mais… Comment ? »

« Je vais commencer par appeler Bebe, dès demain. » Je hoche la tête doucement, je sens que je souris un peu.

« M-Merci… Je te revaudrai ça. » Elle secoue la tête d'un aire de dire _pas la peine_. Elle pose sa monnaie sur le comptoir et passe sa main dans mes cheveux en se relevant. Elle nous adresse un chaleureux _au revoir_ et qui le café.

« Gah ! C'est donc Kenny que… que t'aimes ? » Je hoche la tête. J'ai fini mes chocolats depuis longtemps mais je reste affalé sur le comptoir.

« Ça te dérange que je sois gay ? » Il secoue la tête en souriant.

« Non pas du tout - ngh - j-je le savais déjà de toute façon. » J'avoue que… Le fait que j'aime les mecs est une chose si évidente.

« Et je suis- je suis mal placé pour juger. Ngh ! » Je me redresse et jette un œil à ma montre. 19h30. Seulement. Et dire que je suis épuisé.

« Vous fermez à quelle heure ? » Tweek me répond instantanément.

« 20h30 » Parfait.

« Je peux rester jusqu'à la fermeture ? » Il hoche la tête en souriant. Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien, de choses qui font sourire ou réfléchir. Ça me fait penser aux conversations que j'avais avec Kenny, et à quel point ça me manque.

* * *

**J'espère que Red va remonter dans votre estime ! Ahah... Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ça existe beaucoup des gens qui pensent comme elle. XD**

**Nombre de mot dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2444.  
**


	19. Butterfly

**Et voici de chapitre 19, avec un petit jour de retard... Mais j'ai une excuse, j'ai cassé l'écran de mon ordi portable... J'avais heureusement une sauvegarde sur une clef et donc je peux publier par le biais d'un autre ordinateur... Et hier j'ai juste oublié de publier...  
**

**Sinon, pour ceux à qui les PoV de Kenny manquaient, et bien en voilà !  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XIX

Butterfly

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Bon Kenny, si je fais l'effort de t'apporter des cours, tu dois au moins y jeter un œil ! »

« Comme si t'allais me laisser sortir pour que je passe des examens ou quoi que ce soit, t'façon. » Bebe fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. Un mois que je suis bloqué ici et je n'ai encore eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ce qui fait que, maintenant, du matin au soir, je passe mes journées à glander et à faire les cent pas dans le salon histoire de ne pas devenir un légume.

« Et puis c'est les vacances maintenant. » J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été chez moi, à South Park. Ça ne fait qu'un mois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un million de trucs.

« Kenny, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux quand je jugerai le moment bon. Et ça ne tiens qu'à toi. » Je hausse les épaules, et change la chaine de la télé.

« Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas Kenny. J'ai confiance en toi mais… Je veux être sûre de ne pas commettre une erreur. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies. » L'abandonner ? Il y a quelque temps cette idée me paraissait monstrueuse. Abandonner Bebe, une amie qui m'aime. Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre histoire, après ce qu'elle me fait subir, je serais prêt à l'abandonner même si elle avait les yeux crevés et une jambe dans un piège à ours. J'aurais dû la quitter il y a longtemps, elle aurait lâché l'affaire.

Son portable sonne. J'espère toujours qu'il s'agisse de la police, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse venir ici me libérer.

« Allô ? Red ? C'est toi ? » Je décide d'écouter la conversation, peut-être que Red pourra me sauver. Je pourrais aussi hurler à la mort, crié pour qu'elle comprenne, mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, Bebe m'a tourné en ridicule, l'interlocuteur c'est bien marré et je me suis fait massacrer.

« Oui et toi ? » Pour le moment, elles ont l'air d'échanger des banalités. Comme à chaque fois qu'une de ses copines l'appelle.

« Oui, vous me manquez aussi. » Bla bla bla bla…

« Une superbe vie de couple ! » Elle se fout de ma gueule ? Elle se fout de ma gueule !

« Ah… T'es au courant de ça ? Oui… Ça va bientôt faire deux mois de grossesse. » Je me demande comment elle fera arrivée à neuf mois, quand ses copines vont vouloir voir le môme.

« Non, il est heureux lui aussi. Bien sûr South Park nous manque mais on préfère rester ici. Oui… » C'en est trop. Tant pis si Red ne me croit pas, tant pis si Bebe se venge après.

« Red ! Red écoute moi ! Faut que tu me sortes de là ! » Bebe me regarde avec des yeux remplis de haine, haine qui vire à l'inquiétude.

« Nan mais il déconne. Il se marre là, tu l'entends pas ? » Mais quelle connasse !

« Red s'il te plait crois-moi, je- » Bebe pose son pouce sur le micro du téléphone et me donne un coup de genou pile dans les parties. Elle prend ses clefs et sort, fermant la porte derrière elle, comme à chaque fois. Elle n'y est pas allée trop fort mais je suis quand même à genoux sur le sol. Je m'avance péniblement vers la porte d'entrée pour essayer de capter la conversation. Trop tard.

« Oui d'accord, je vous embrasse. A bientôt j'espère. » J'entends la serrure et essaie de me reculer pour ne pas aggraver mon cas.

« Je sais que t'écoutais à la porte Kenny. Dis-moi ce qui t'as pris ! Tu sais que Red est mon amie, comment pourrait-elle prendre au sérieux tes conneries ? »

Je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Veille de Noël, repas en famille. Enfin, c'est vite dit, ma mère, mon père et moi. Et on n'a pas beaucoup de conversation lorsqu'on est tous les trois. On est juste à table, en train de manger, avec la musique des guirlandes du sapin en arrière-plan. C'est presque beau, quand personne ne parle dans cette maison. Mais évidemment mon père n'est pas de cet avis.

« Je discutais avec Gerald Broflovski l'autre jour et il m'en a appris une bonne. » Ma mère lève les yeux de son assiette, l'air intéressée. Mon père continue donc.

« Il se trouve que le fils McCormick s'est cassé de chez lui car il avait mis une fille enceinte. Ça ne sort pas de cette table évidemment, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. » Je hoche la tête. Complètement démoralisé par ce sujet de conversation.

« Lequel des fils McCormick ? » Ma mère demande.

« Ah euh… Le plus jeune là, ça commence par un K. » J'ai envie de lui dire que la précision est inutile, puisque les trois enfants McCormick ont un prénom qui commence par un K. Mais je n'ai pas le courage.

« Kenny tu veux dire, le blond ? » Ma mère a déjà l'air de s'y connaitre mieux en voisinage que mon père.

« Ouais voilà, celui-là. Quel gamin irresponsable. » Ça me fait mal d'entendre ça, mais le mieux est bien de la mettre en veilleuse. Ma mère a surement remarqué mon air dépité, parce qu'elle me regarde bizarrement.

« Oh… Tu sais Steven, ça peut arriver. S'il a quitté sa maison c'est surement pour prendre ses responsabilités, alors plutôt que de critiquer tu devrais mieux t'informer sur la situation. » Oulah. Ma mère a osé défier mon père. Si tout ceci ne tourne pas en grosse dispute, je ne m'appelle pas Butters. Enfin, Leopold… Enfin, l'un des deux.

« Enfin Linda, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne t'ai rien dit ! » Elle soupire et pose ses couverts.

« Je sais, mais le fait que tu juges les autres sans les connaitre ça m'énerve Steven. » Je n'ai plus faim, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai même jamais eu faim ce soir.

« Euh… J-J'ai fini, je peux sortir de table ? »

« Butters ! C'est bientôt Noël ! » Mon père s'énerve. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger.

« Il pourra redescendre à minuit. Je le comprends franchement, vu l'ambiance que tu mets ! »

« Que _je_ mets ? C'est toi qui as commencé à chercher les embrouilles Linda ! » La dispute continue et je décide de devenir mon propre maître en m'autorisant d'aller dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne disent rien, continuent de se crier dessus. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et fixe le plafond, espérant un miracle, n'importe lequel, un truc qui ferait en sorte qu'un ange vienne me chercher, m'emmène loin de cette vie, dans un endroit où je puisse avoir Kenny avec moi pour le restant de ma vie, même un endroit qui n'existe pas. Même le maire d'Imaginationland, il serait le bienvenu dans ma chambre.

T'es plus un gosse Butters, Imaginationland c'est pour les enfants. Ici c'est la réalité, c'est la vie quoi. Tu es bloqué là, dans ta chambre, avec tes parents qui s'engueulent au rez-de-chaussée, avec Kenny à près de 1200 miles d'ici. Nan vraiment Butters, faut que du t'y fasses.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, et évidemment celle-ci s'ouvre à la seconde même. Je tourne la tête et vois ma mère qui tient une pochette dans la main. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

« Butters, j'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. Ne t'en fais pas, ton père est sorti prendre l'air. » Je me redresse dans mon lit et hoche doucement la tête.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un de tes amis était parti. » Je hausse les épaules, pour faire comme si tout ceci m'était égal.

« Ça ne sert à rien de faire genre que tu t'en fiches. Je sais que tu l'aimais. » Je me tourne brusquement vers elle.

« D-De quoi ? » Elle s'assied à côté de moi et pousse un long soupir.

« Je sais que tu es amoureux de Kenny, Butters. Ne me mens pas, ça ne sert à rien. » Je baisse la tête.

« E-Et alors ? Tu… Tu vas me punir ? »

« Mais… Mais non Butters ! Pourquoi je te punirais ? Parce que tu aimes les garçons plutôt que les filles ? Evidemment je suis un peu déçue, puisque je n'aurais pas de descendance, mais c'est ta vie mon bébé. Et puis tu es assez puni comme ça. » Alors ma mère le sait ? Au moins, ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça, ce qui m'étonne assez mais… J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sache rien.

« Il y a quelques temps… J'ai trouvé ça dans ta corbeille quelques temps après que tu m'aies expliqué ta peine de cœur. J'ai tout de suite compris. » Elle a fouillé dans ma corbeille avant de jeter le contenu ? Je me demande si elle fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle veut sortir les poubelles.

Elle me tend sa pochette et je l'ouvre. Tous les dessins de Kenny que j'avais fait pendant un moment de folie, et que j'avais ensuite chiffonné et jeté. Ils le sont encore un peu, mais on voit qu'elle les a bien conservés.

« Le visage dessiné m'était familier, alors j'ai commencé à regarder les ados dans la rue, et ensuite j'ai pu mettre un nom sur ces dessins. Ecoute, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'embêter, je m'inquiétais pour toi c'est tout, je voulais juste savoir qui était la personne qui te faisait tant souffrir. »

« Pourquoi tu parles au passé ? Je suis toujours triste. Rien ne s'arrange, au contraire. Il est parti vivre avec sa copine, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis. » Je soupire, je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas être en train de pleurer. J'ai l'impression que je me suis déjà vidé de toutes mes larmes ces derniers temps.

« Pourtant je vous ai vu par la fenêtre en train de vous embrasser un soir… Et quelques jours après j'ai retrouvé un beau dessin de lui en rangeant tes vêtements… »

« Disons que... On était juste amis… »

« Avec bénéfices ? » Je deviens rouge comme une tomate, s'il y a bien une chose que je veux éviter c'est mettre ma mère au courant de ma vie sexuelle. Elle semble le remarquer et choisit de ne pas continuer sur le sujet.

« Et… Il est parti quand ? »

« Le 22 novembre. Ça a fait un mois vendredi. » Ma mère me regarde alors avec les yeux tristes.

« Et ça fait un mois que tu caches ta tristesse comme ça ? » Je hoche la tête. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents comprennent que j'étais gay, c'est tout. Et puis, papa m'aurait traité de mauviette pour avoir une peine de cœur, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon. A tous les coups, il m'aurait puni, _histoire de me renforcer_.

Mon téléphone commence à sonner. Ma mère se lève et me dis qu'elle se trouve en bas si j'ai besoin d'elle. Quand elle ferme la porte, je regarde qui est l'appelant. Red. Comment a-t-elle eu mon numéro ? Peu importe, je décroche.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Joyeux Noël mon cœur ! » Bebe m'embrasse sur la joue puis me tend un cadeau. Je l'ouvre et trouve une chaîne de poignet. Génial.

« Merci Bebe. » Je ne fais pas semblant d'être heureux, je montre bien ma mauvaise humeur. Bebe est la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer Noël. Et surtout pas en tête à tête.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore sortir… Alors je suis allé m'acheter mon cadeau moi-même. Regarde ! » Elle sort de son sac une petite bouteille de parfum. Je ne sais pas si le parfum vaut la bouteille, mais celle-ci est vraiment sophistiquée, elle est teintée en violet, il y a un papillon gravé dessus, elle a dû coûter bonbon.

« Il sent trop bon, c'est à la violette ! » Elle me tend la bouteille. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de sentir, puisque je sais que je vais avoir le droit à cette odeur tous les jours à partir de maintenant, mais j'ouvre le flacon et commence à renifler. En effet, c'est à la violette, en effet, il sent bon. Mais c'est tout, la bouteille est plus intéressante que son contenu. Je la regarde une dernière fois, et je vois, sur le côté, le nom du parfum. _Butterfly_.

Butterfly.

Butterfly…

Butters…

En quelques secondes à peine, je commence à me sentir mal.

« Bebe, je peux aller me recoucher ? » Elle me sourit sournoisement.

« Tu t'es levée uniquement pour les cadeaux, avoue. » Je décide de jouer son jeu pour être tranquille.

« J'avoue, maintenant je vais continuer ma grasse matinée. » Elle me pousse le bras, et ça me rappelle instantanément la manière dont Butters me frappait le bras lorsque je le taquinais et me moquais de lui. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, j'ai du mal à imiter un sourire. Je me dirige vers _notre_ chambre, je ferme le rideau et la porte, je me laisse tomber et Dieu sait pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer dans mon oreiller.

Les McCormick ne pleurent pas, ils sont forts, et alcooliques. Ils ne pleurent pas parce qu'un ami leur manque…

Un ami… Non, Butters était bien plus qu'un ami, et il l'est toujours.

Si je me mets dans cet état-là, ce n'est pas pour le Butters avec qui je m'amuse bien, ni pour le Butters sexy avec qui je fais des trucs pas catholiques. Si je me mets dans cet état-là, c'est pour le Leopold que j'aime plus que tout.

Rien à faire si je suis une tarlouze, il est tant que j'assume. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, j'aurais vite lâché Bebe, j'aurais évité toute cette merde, je serais avec lui pour lui donner un cadeau de Noël. Tout ça parce que les McCormick ne sont pas censés être des tapettes, mais là c'est bien une preuve du contraire.

Et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, il est trop tard. Ça me fait peut-être plaisir de pouvoir poser des mots sur ces sentiments, mais si c'est pour broyer du noir encore plus.

J'ai tout simplement fini par tomber amoureux de lui, c'est un truc de dingue, mais ça parait tellement logique.

Et maintenant on est séparés, et je suis là, sans avoir pu lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment tout simplement parce que je suis complètement con.

Je sais que je sanglote, je sais que ça s'entend, je sais que si je continue comme ça, dans peu de temps, il y aura Bebe dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est peut-être déjà le cas, mais je n'ai pas envie de relever la tête pour vérifier.

Bingo, j'entends la porte de la chambre se refermer, elle était là, elle m'a vu, et maintenant elle est partie. Elle veut se donner bonne conscience, se dire que je ne suis pas en train de pleurer, mais en train de roupiller.

Son téléphone sonne, elle décroche et j'entends qu'elle s'adresse à Red. Je ne comprends pas la conversation. Je m'en fiche, Red ne m'aidera pas, Bebe est une de ses amies.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends un nouveau bruit de porte au loin. Puis à nouveau la porte de la chambre. Bebe entre et pose quelque chose sur le matelas. Elle s'en va aussitôt de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un revolver ? Je peux toujours rêver, à tous les coups, ce sera un livre de psychologie, _comme gérer ses émotions ?_, si c'est ça, je me ferai un plaisir de lui balancer à la gueule. Même si je ne le ferai pas vraiment, ça me ferai un bien fou.

Mais de toute façon, je ne l'entends plus, elle est surement sortie, pour ne pas m'entendre moi et mes pleures de fillette.

Je n'ai pas le courage de lever les yeux, de regarder ce qu'il y a côté de ma tête. J'ai envie de continuer à pleurer. J'ai envie que Butters soit là, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué, même si ça ne fait qu'un mois.

Je tourne la tête lentement et ouvre les yeux. Je vois ce qu'elle a posé sur le lit, et je ne comprends pas.

Et si Bebe avait tout de même une dernière pointe d'humanité ?

* * *

**Sachez qu'il reste encore des chapitres et que l'historie est loin d'être finie ! **

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, passez une bonne journée !  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2788.  
**


	20. Plan B

**Le chapitre 20... Le 20 quoi ! Non seulement c'est un beau nombre, mais en plus de ça on approche doucement de la fin !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XX

Plan B

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

J'ai commis une erreur aujourd'hui.

Hier soir, Red m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, qu'elle avait peut-être découvert quelque chose à propos de Kenny.

« E-En otage ? T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Disons qu'il me semble que Kenny reste là-bas contre sa volonté. » M'avait-elle répondu. J'ai commencé à réfléchir la dessus, s'il est là-bas contre sa volonté, il ne peut donc pas partir, il est bloqué, il n'a aucun moyen de joindre l'extérieur. Ça expliquerait le fait que je n'ai pas pu le joindre pendant tout un mois. Ensuite, s'il n'a pas de véritables raisons d'avoir envie de rester là-bas, c'est que Bebe n'est pas enceinte, car Kenny ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités après avoir fait tout ça. Après avoir tout abandonné.

Apparemment, Red a eu le même raisonnement que moi. Elle m'a appelé ce matin à 9h pour tout m'expliquer. Elle a appelé les parents de Bebe, visiblement non au courant du fait que leur fille soit enceinte. Ils l'ont ensuite contacté, puis à nouveau contacté Red pour lui dire que ce n'était pas drôle, que les rumeurs de lycéens ne valaient rien. Elle a beau s'être faite sermonnée elle était contente de son appel. Elle a ensuite appelé Bebe, elle venait d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël avec Kenny et elle lui vantait le magnifique parfum que Kenny lui avait acheté. Red m'a dit qu'elle mentait, qu'elle le sentait, qu'elle était amie avec elle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle simulait de l'enthousiasme. Elle ne lui a pas laissé finir, elle lui a tout dit, peut-être un peu trop. Je ne sais pas si ça aura de l'effet sur elle et Red ne le sait pas non plus, mais elle lui a parlé pendant deux minutes non-stop.

« Je lui ai dit que déjà, j'étais au courant de tout le manège et que ça ne servait à rien de me mentir. Ensuite je lui ai dit que c'était illégal, et cetera, que c'était mal vis-à-vis de Kenny, que cette relation qu'elle s'inventait n'était pas saine. Enfin, tu vois le tableau ? »

« Oui, à peu près. Tu lui as dit quoi après ? »

« Je lui ai parlé de tout ce qu'il avait dû abandonner, qu'à South Park, il avait tous ses souvenirs, tous ses amis. Et ensuite, je lui ai parlé de toi. » A ce moment, ma respiration s'est coupée, j'attendais que Red reprenne. « Je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de l'éloigner de toi, tout simplement parce qu'il t'aime. »

« Tu ne sais même pas si c'est vrai ! » Elle a soupiré et continué sa tirade.

« J'en suis sûre, et de toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Je lui ai dit qu'en plus de ça, elle le faisait souffrir, et toi aussi. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de séparer deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre, qu'elle allait en avoir sur conscience plus tard puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, son plan aurait échoué un jour ou l'autre. Soit dit en passant, je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle irait en enfer, mais ça c'était surement inutile. » J'ai hoché la tête, même si je savais qu'elle ne me voiyait pas à l'autre bout du fil.

« Elle a soupiré et après un moment sans rien dire, elle m'a dit que j'avais raison, parce que Kenny était en train de pleurer dans leur chambre, juste parce que son parfum s'appelait Butterfly. »

« E-Et alors ? » Red s'est alors mise à ricaner un peu, et ensuite j'ai fait le rapprochement entre Butterfly et Butters.

« Mais tu dis qu'il a pleuré ? Kenny ? M-Mais même c'est… C'est surement dû à autre chose. » Kenny, pleurer ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il subit là-bas. Et je ne veux pas l'imaginer, ça me ferait pleurer à mon tour.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Butters, elle m'a ensuite dit que j'avais tort pour une chose, c'est qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle, elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, que ce n'était pas mes affaires, ni les tiennes. Ensuite elle m'a raccroché au nez juste après m'avoir dit qu'elle était désolée. Conclus-en ce que tu veux, je vais continuer à essayer de la raisonner, mais elle ne répond plus à mes appels. »

« Je te remercie déjà pour tout ça, tu m'as énormément aidé, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtes là. » Elle m'a ensuite dit que ça allait, qu'elle voulait m'aider. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et j'ai raccroché, essayant de tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. J'ai commencé à penser à une chose qui m'avait tellement paru inimaginable qu'elle ne me traversait jamais l'esprit. Et si Kenny m'aimait ? Ce serait bien, vraiment bien. Je pense que je serais vraiment heureux. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, alors je vais continuer d'espérer que ce soit ainsi. Si Kyle le dit, si Red le dit, c'est que c'est possible. Le fait que ce soit possible, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Mais évidemment ce serait quand même triste, parce que pour le moment, il est là-bas, bloqué pour je ne sais combien de temps. Red et moi allons surement finir par prévenir la police, mais Bebe a surement déjà prévu ça, et puis nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils peuvent bien se trouver au Tennessee.

J'y ai pensé pendant une bonne heure, à comment nous pouvions les trouver et aussi au fait que, même si nous y arrivions, comment être sûrs qu'on pourrait sauver Kenny ? J'ai tourné et tourné toutes mes idées dans ma tête et j'ai cru à un moment trouver une solution.

Mais il s'est avéré que cette solution soit en fait la pire des idées possibles. La pire chose à laquelle j'aurais pu penser dans toute ma vie.

L'erreur de ma vie ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait pire.

Pourtant, quand j'y ai pensé, ça m'a paru une bonne idée. Mais après c'était trop tard.

Sur le moment, je me suis dit que demander de l'aide à Eric serait une bonne idée, lui qui sait toujours manigancer des plans et qui réussit toujours.

Je suis allé le voir, je lui ai tout expliqué et ensuite ça a été son tour de m'expliquer.

J'ai alors compris qu'Eric avait déjà des plans.

J'ai compris que Bebe n'était pas derrière toute cette histoire.

J'ai aussi compris que, si Eric était contre nous depuis le début, nos chances à Kenny et à moi étaient déjà quasi nulle à la seconde même où j'ai commencé à espérer.

Mes chances sont devenues nulles à la seconde où Kenny m'a sauvé la première fois.

Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec Eric, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Le plan déraille complètement. Red et Butters ont compris ce qui se passait. L'histoire avec Bebe, Kenny bloqué au Tennessee sans pouvoir revenir. Sauf qu'ils ont oublié un détail, Bebe ne peut pas être le cerveau de tout ça, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas, de cerveau.

Et Butters est venu me demander de l'aide, alors que j'agissais déjà contre lui. Erreur de sa part, erreur monumentale, mais il est venu me parler et heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir passer au plan B, le plan que je voulais éviter certes, un plan qui me déplait assez dans un sens, mais c'est la dernière solution.

Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas tout, il n'est pas question que de Butters et Red qui ont découvert le pot aux roses, mais il est aussi question de Bebe et de Kenny. Bebe m'a appelé et à la seconde où elle a commencé à m'expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire, déjà, je me suis demandé pourquoi elle me le disait (absence d'intelligence, sans doute) mais j'avais surtout envie de l'étrangler par l'intermédiaire du téléphone.

« Ecoute, j'en pouvais plus, tu peux me comprendre ? Kenny était en train de pleurer, et en plus Red m'a appelé à ce moment-là pour me dire qu'elle savait tout et pour me dire que j'étais un monstre. J'ai réfléchis pendant quelques minutes… » Elle, réfléchir ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Réfléchir à quoi ? A comment bousiller un plan parfait ? Elle ne paye rien pour attendre !

« Ecoute… Ça m'a fait vraiment mal de l'admettre, mais Kenny est amoureux de Butters, c'est tout et si en le gardant près de moi je le rends aussi malheureux… »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu lui as donné de l'argent et que tu l'as laissé sortir ? T'es vraiment trop conne, c'est pour ça qu'aucun mec ne veut de toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller te suicider ou je sais pas, mais fait quelque chose bon sang ! » A ce moment elle s'est mise à pleurer, mais en aucun cas ça ne m'a fait regretter mes paroles. J'ai fini par raccrocher et après avoir tourné en rond dans ma chambre à la recherche d'une solution, quelqu'un est venu frapper à ma porte vers 11h. Et c'était Butters.

« Ah euh… Eric, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Je lui fais signe d'entrer, puis nous montons dans ma chambre.

« Je t'écoute. » Etrangement, je me doutais déjà qu'il était au courant de l'histoire. Il a commencé à m'expliquer sa conversation avec Red qui avait mené l'enquête, il m'a dit tout ce qu'ils savaient et ensuite, il m'a demandé de l'aider, me disant que j'étais le seul qui savait toujours organiser des plans tordus qui fonctionnaient tout le temps. Enfin, presque tout le temps. Je l'ai laissé parler sans le couper une seule fois, et c'est à partir du moment où j'ai pris la parole que l'atmosphère s'est tendue. J'avais heureusement fermé la porte et il ne pouvait pas sortir de ma chambre.

« Butters, tu n'as rien compris. Absolument rien. Tu ne peux pas être avec Kenny, c'est tout, ton destin c'est d'être avec moi. Et comme parfois, il arrive qu'on réussisse à fuir son destin, certaines personnes sont là pour nous mettre dans le droit chemin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Il est resté là à me regarder, sans rien dire, il était en train de comprendre.

« Si tu as été séparé de Kenny, ce n'est pas pour rien, tu vois, ça va peut-être t'étonner mais… J'étais déjà au courant de l'histoire avant même que Bebe ne mente et dise qu'elle était enceinte. Toute cette histoire vient du fin fond de mon esprit Butters, tout était prévu. Tout à part Red et l'amour propre de Bebe. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car j'ai toujours un plan B. Je ne compte pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, tu finiras par tout comprendre à un moment ou à un autre. Mais sérieusement, comment avez-vous pu penser une seconde que Bebe avait pensé à tout ça ? » C'était comme une question rhétorique, même si j'attendais une réponse, Butters n'a rien dit, mais peu importe.

« Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre Butters, mais encore bien même il y a quelques jours, tu avais l'espoir de revoir Kenny, aujourd'hui, tes chances sont totalement nulles. Tu peux être sûr que dans la journée, Kenny se fera tuer par quelqu'un. »

« D-De quoi ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? » J'avais du mal à cacher ma joie et je souriais, Butters était complètement terrorisé.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Butters, j'ai beaucoup plus de contacts que tu ne le crois, des gens qui ont des dettes envers moi et qui sont capables de n'importe quoi, en ce qui concerne le fait de rechercher des gens pour les tuer. Je doute qu'il arrive un jour dans le comté de Park. »

« T-T-Tu as demandé à ce qu'il soit tué ? Tu… Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Sa mâchoire s'est alors mise à trembler. Pleure Butters, vas-y, pleure. Tes larmes me rendent plus fort.

« Que veux-tu, il faut savoir improviser. »

« M-Mais… Mais t'es le pire des connards Eric, t'es un monstre, un sale connard voilà ce que t'es ! Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ! Tu mérites de crever ! » Il s'est ensuite levé et s'est élancé vers ma porte. Il a essayé de l'ouvrir, de l'enfoncer, mais rien n'y a fait. Il est ensuite resté là, terrorisé, attendant de recevoir ce qu'il méritait après m'avoir dit tout ça.

« Tu comptais peut-être aller le sauver ? Ou te suicider ? » Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient en larmes, les miens provocateurs. Il était faible, j'étais fort. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir face à moi, et pourtant, il a continué à se rebeller. Bien Butters, c'est bien de se révolter un jour dans sa vie. Mais c'est trop tard aujourd'hui.

« J'veux juste que tu crèves ! » Il s'est mis à hurler et m'a sauté dessus. Il a enfoncé ses ongles dans mes bras en utilisant toute sa force, essayant de faire en sorte que mes bras restent immobile, il s'est mis à me donner des coups de pieds dans les chevilles mais il a oublié une chose, il fait 1m62 pour une cinquantaine de kilo. Je fais 1m77 pour plus de 95kg. C'est un moustique qui vole à toute vitesse contre une vitre.

Il m'a fallu moins de cinq secondes pour le maîtriser. Je l'ai positionné dos à moi, en serrant ses deux poignets d'une seule main. J'ai sorti un flacon de mon tiroir de l'autre ainsi qu'un coton. Butters bougeait et ne facilitait pas la tâche lorsque j'essayais d'imbiber le tissu de liquide. C'est un puissant somnifère que j'ai réussi à avoir de manière pas très légale au cas où ce genre de situation devait se produire. J'ai placé le coton sous son nez et sur sa bouche, en bloquant bien sa tête. Il a compris et a retenu sa respiration.

« Fais pas le con Butters, à un moment t'auras un réflexe de survie et tu seras bien obligé de respirer. » Il a quand même continué son petit jeu. Il a tenu à peine trente secondes avant d'essayer une dernière fois de se reculer et de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Mais à la place, il a respiré à fond dans le tissu. Je l'ai relâché et regardé perdre ses forces en quelques secondes. Il a fini par perdre connaissance et s'écrouler pendant que je rangeais le flacon et que je jetais le coton.

Le plan B est en bonne voie. Kenny va crever et je maîtrise Butters. Je ne pense pas qu'il supportera la mort de son amoureux moralement si je suis là pour le manipuler. Il sera fragile, terriblement fragile. Il va souffrir, il va mourir intérieurement, peut-être. Je serai là pour le guider à son réveil.

Le plan B, le plan auquel je ne voulais pas avoir recourt. De toute façon je ne ferai rien par moi-même, je ne ferai qu'assister à différentes scènes.

C'est triste dans un sens, mais comme je me suis déjà dit il y a quelques temps, cette éventualité de me dérange pas si je n'ai plus aucun espoir de le posséder. J'ai tout essayé et maintenant, il n'y a plus que cette solution. Car, si je ne puis l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

* * *

**Je suis sûre que, après avoir lu le précédent chapitre, vous vous êtes dit : Ah bah on dirait que tout s'arrange !**

**J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les ennuies commencent maintenant.**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 2570.**


	21. Solitude

**...  
**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, vous allez encore penser que je suis sadique...  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XXI

Solitude

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Ah Butters ! Enfin réveillé ? » Je suis complètement dans le gaz. J'essaie de voir où Eric m'a emmené. Je suis dans une pièce sans fenêtres, sans décoration, juste quelques meubles. Surement un sous-sol, mais ce n'est pas celui des Cartman. Trop facile. Non, il a dû m'emmener quelque part où personne ne pensera jamais à me chercher.

« Il est 19h15 ! T'as dormi au moins huit heures, je penserai pas que ce truc aurait un si bon effet. » Il s'arrête de parler un instant, puis reprend en attrapant ma mâchoire et en soulevant ma tête brusquement.

« Maintenant tu vas t'excuser pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. » Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je sais aussi qu'après mes excuses, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

« J-Je suis désolé Eric, je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter et… euh… J-J-Je sais que t-t'es pas un connard. » Je ne le pense pas une secondes mais je suis complètement terrorisé à l'idée d'être avec lui dans une pièce lugubre, sachant que personne ne viendra me chercher, sachant qu'il a tout manigancé depuis le début. Eric m'a toujours fait peur mais aujourd'hui, je le crains comme la peste.

« On va dire que ce sont des excuses. » Il me relâche violemment et je bascule brusquement vers la table sur laquelle je suis. Et je remarque qu'une de mes mains est menottée au pied de table. Il a vraiment tout prévu cet enfoiré.

« Bon, t'es bien en forme, c'est bon ? Parce que j'ai des trucs intéressants à te montrer et je veux toute ton attention. » Il n'attend même pas de réponse, il s'installe à un ordinateur et au bout de quelques secondes, l'imprimante est en marche.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va pas être long. » Je ne suis pas impatient, au contraire, j'ai envie que l'imprimante bugge, qu'elle explose. Mais Eric arrive vers moi quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques feuilles fraichement imprimées à la main.

« La première, celle que j'aime le moins, mais autant les faire dans l'ordre. » Il me fait signe de me redresser. Il me tend une photo de Kenny, assis dans une gare. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Mais cette photo veut tout dire.

« La prochaine est nettement mieux, regarde. » J'essaie d'éviter de la voir, mais trop tard, elle est devant mes yeux. Kenny, un couteau dans la poitrine, en sang.

« Alors ensui- »

« Non. Je ne veux pas voir les suivantes, s'il te plait. » Ils l'ont trouvé, les types qui ont une dette envers Eric.

« Mais enfin Butters, j'ai tout imprimé exprès. » Mes larmes commencent à couler, je sais que Kenny est mort à l'heure qu'il est, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

« C'est vraiment dommage Butters. » Je me remets sur le dos, puis en boule sur le côté, dos à Eric. Mes larmes tombent sur le bois de la table et j'essaie de garder mes sanglots silencieux. Je sais que je tremble, je sais que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de malade, mais à l'heure qu'il est, je préfèrerai avoir la maladie la plus incurable du monde, tant que Kenny est en vie, lui.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

J'ai abandonné l'idée de lui montrer les photos pour le moment, il les verra tôt ou tard de toute façon, de grès ou de force.

Maintenant il est dos à moi, allongé sur la table en mode fétus, il tremble, il renifle sans arrêt du nez, laisse parfois s'échapper un couinement. Il essaie de tout garder au fond de lui, il ne veut pas s'abaisser devant moi. Quel idiot, ça lui ferait tellement de bien d'hurler un bon coup. Ou alors il a peur, il a peur de ma réaction s'il se met à être plus bruyant. Il a raison en fin de compte, je n'aurais pas supporté des pleures de gamin.

Pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai appelé Bebe et ensuite Red, pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. _Kenny est mort les filles, vous avez perdu_. C'était à peu près ça, mon message. Elles ont dit qu'elles appelleraient la police, je leur ai ris au nez, je suis invincible. Je leur ai dit à elles, et uniquement à elles, d'une part car je sais qu'elles le diront à tout le monde, mais surtout parce que c'était elles qui avaient fait foiré mon plan A. Surpris les filles, j'ai un plan B. A la fin des deux conversations, j'entendais des sanglots. Bebe ok, mais Red, je n'ai pas compris. Certainement parce que je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je continue de regarder Butters. Je me déplace pour être face à lui, je descends sur mes genoux pour être à la hauteur de sa tête. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, qui clignent très rarement. Il est en train de nous verser un vrai torrent de larmes et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus des tremblements qu'il a, mais des spasmes. Il est en train d'exploser, mais de l'intérieur. Imploser quoi, mais ce mot est trop faible.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce et je referme derrière moi. D'un seul coup, j'entends une grande respiration, comme si Butters s'était arrêté de respirer depuis tout ce temps où j'étais là. J'entends presque ses sanglots maintenant, j'ai envie de rouvrir brusquement la porte et de le voir se réfugier sur lui-même en un éclair.

Mais je ne le ferai pas, si j'entre, il va commencer à avoir peur à nouveau. S'il est seul, il va pouvoir réfléchir. Et dans son cas la réflexion est son pire ennemi.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« K-K-Kenny… Non… Pourquoi… P-P-Pourquoi ? » Je suis toujours dans la même position, mais maintenant Eric m'a laissé seul.

Il l'a fait tuer… Il l'a tué.

Kenny est mort, et maintenant je suis seul avec moi-même, je ne suis même pas sûr de ressortir d'ici un jour. Peut-être qu'Eric va me tuer. Ça ne me dérange pas, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a après la mort, mais ça ne doit pas être pire qu'ici. Si jamais il y a quelque chose, genre enfer et paradis, à ce moment-là je pourrais bien retrouver Kenny. S'il n'y a rien, le néant, le vide, tout ce qui est impossible à imaginer, alors ce sera toujours mieux que de souffrir sur Terre.

C'est la première fois que je pense d'aussi près à la mort, j'en vais jusqu'à souhaiter qu'Eric vienne m'achever, tout de suite, là, maintenant. Mais le connaissant je souffrirais avant, mais ce serait le prix à payer, le prix à payer pour retrouver Kenny. La douleur morale échangée contre la douleur physique, pourquoi pas. C'est souffrir dans les deux cas, de toute façon.

Est-ce étrange… d'être amoureux de quelqu'un de mort ? Je veux dire, c'est comme être amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? Mais Kenny existe, il existe toujours, je le sais, quelque part, il pense encore, il a encore une âme, il… N'est-ce pas ? Je veux qu'il soit là, je veux pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, rien qu'une dernière fois.

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que ce soit possible, le revoir pour lui dire adieu, et s'il le faut, aller le retrouver.

Je pourrais aussi bien me lever, trainer la table derrière moi ou même me libérer en essayant de la soulever, si c'est possible, aller chercher Eric, lui demander de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il le fasse vraiment, j'ai peur de mourir, même si je n'ai plus envie de vivre.

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, je vois le visage de Kenny du fond de ma tête, j'arrive à imaginer son odeur, à entendre sa voix au fond de moi. J'essaie de me dire que c'est un mauvais rêve, que demain matin, Kenny ira parfaitement bien, que je n'aurai qu'à aller le voir chez lui, parce qu'il y sera.

Je peux aussi bien essayer de m'endormir, et essayer de rêver. Rêver indéfiniment, perdre toute notion du temps, vivre un rêve qui durerait en fait des années dans ma tête, qui durerait tellement, que lorsque je me réveillerais au bout de quelques heures de sommeil, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir vécu tout une vie. Et comme ça je pourrai mourir sans regret.

Mourir, encore une fois, ce mot me vient à l'esprit. Est-ce que je veux mourir ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment avoir une tombe dans le cimetière communal ou avoir mes cendres dispersées dans une prairie ? Sincèrement, c'est ça que je veux ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est Kenny, peu importe par quel moyen. Si quelqu'un venait et me disait de source sûre qu'à ma mort Kenny serait là pour m'emmener ailleurs, pour _vivre_ heureux, je ne me poserais pas la question deux fois.

Je ferme les yeux, je passe ma main libre sur le bois humide où sont tombées toutes mes larmes, là où elles continuent de tomber. J'essaie de me calmer, je me répète que non, Kenny n'est pas mort. Mais en à peine quelques secondes je reviens à la réalité et mes sanglots se font plus forts que jamais. Je sais que je suis seul depuis à peine dix minutes mais j'ai l'impression que je suis dans cet état depuis un siècle.

Je pose ma main contre mon cœur, mon cœur qui bat encore. J'aimerai lui demander pourquoi il bat encore. A quoi ça sert, comment peut-il décider si je dois vivre ou mourir ce cœur ?

Si seulement Kenny était là, même son âme, même un rien, tant qu'il me fasse un signe pour me montrer sa présence, pour me dire qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné.

Pour qu'il m'entende, pour qu'il vienne me sauver de moi-même. Parce que je l'aime, il est mort certes, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout, autant voire plus qu'hier, et je sais que demain, je l'aimerai encore.

Je commence à me débattre, ces menottes me rendent fous, mes jambes ont besoin de bouger.

Je murmure des choses que moi-même ne comprends. Je sais que j'appelle Kenny, je sais que je parle de plus en plus fort, je sais qu'Eric m'entends surement de là où il est. Je sais que bientôt je serai en train d'hurler.

Je sais que je deviens complètement fou.

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

J'entends Butters faire bouger la table et pleurer, j'entrouvre la porte pour voir ce qu'il en est, et, sans grande surprise, je le vois gigoter dans tous les sens en train de se battre avec je ne sais quelle force surnaturelle. _Il devient complètement cinglé ! _Mais j'hésite à aller à côté de lui, pour le calmer, pour l'enfoncer, je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je le fais d'instinct, dès qu'il se redresse brutalement en hurlant.

« Vas t'en ! » Il essaie de bondir de la table mais reste accroché, on dirait un animal terrorisé.

« Calme-toi bon Dieu ! » J'essaie d'approcher ma main pour toucher son épaule mais il me donne un coup de bras.

« Me touche pas ! » Il cri vraiment fort, heureusement que personne ne vit au-dessus. Pour le moment, je ne fais que le regarder s'énerver, je ne fais rien, ne dis pas grand-chose. Je sais que ça le trouble énormément. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se remet à sangloter.

« Je savais pas que tu deviendrais aussi dingue. » Certes, je savais qu'il le vivrait extrêmement mal, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça atteindrait sa santé mentale. C'est limite si je n'ai pas peur qu'il me morde.

« C-C'est ta faute ! Je te pardonnerais jamais Eric ! » Je le sais très bien, et ça ne me fais rien. Je ne fais que froncer les sourcils en le regardant sévèrement dans les yeux. Pour une fois, il soutient mon regard.

« Vas-y ! Frappe-moi, fais pire si tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire ! » C'est le genre de réaction que je souhaitais tirer de lui. C'est pratiquement comme s'il me disait que j'avais la permission de le tuer.

Evidemment, je ne le ferai pas.

Pas moi-même.

Je ne fais rien, je fais demi-tour pour qu'il comprenne bien que je vais quitter la pièce.

Ce gamin est stupide, il se laisse influencer trop rapidement par ce qui l'entoure. Il est trop sensible, n'importe qui pourrait se remettre d'un deuil tel que celui-ci. Certes, ce serait dur, surtout du fait des circonstances, mais lui, il a abandonné l'idée de s'en remettre, il ne veut pas faire face, il veut juste s'arrêter là. Il veut aimer Kenny toute sa vie, et bien j'ai la joie de pouvoir dire que c'est bel et bien ce qui va arriver.

« A-Attends Eric ! Me… Me laisse pas comme ça. » Il a baissé d'un ton, voire de plusieurs. Sa voix est suppliante, il a peur, s'il va jusqu'à me demander de l'aide, c'est qu'il a vraiment peur. Il ne veut pas rester seul, il a gouté à ça suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que ça le détruisait complètement.

Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il veut que je fasse en restant avec lui. Il veut que je l'empêche de penser à la mort ou il veut que je l'en rapproche ? Il ne se doute pas que je suis capable de faire tout l'inverse de ce qu'il souhaite sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Je suis sûr qu'il veut juste arrêter de souffrir dans sa tête, il n'est pas si stupide que ça, il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais inconsciemment il a envie de s'en sortir, et c'est pourquoi il me demande de l'aide. Il peut compter sur moi pour l'enfoncer vers le négatif.

C'est pourquoi je m'arrête un instant, puis reprend ma route pour sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même.

* * *

**Cette fan fic est toujours classée Hurt/Comfort, mais si on avait le droit à une troisième catégorie j'aurais choisi Angst, mais c'est uniquement pour ce chapitre et quelques autres... Sachant que je ne suis pas très sympa avec ce que j'écris, je vais publier plus rapidement ces prochains jours, pour réduire le méchant suspense.  
Les PoV de Kenny reviennent bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Il est immortel, après tout.  
**

**Ne m'incendiez pas dans les reviews, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 2477.  
**


	22. Début de soirée

**J'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui car le dernier chapitre était vache... D'ailleurs je publierai le chapitre 23 demain...**

**Il faut aussi que je précise : Non seulement Kenny est immortel, mais si vous avez bien suivi les épisodes, vous devriez savoir que jamais personne ne se souvient qu'il est mort, personne ne croit à son immortalité... Voilà il fallait que je règle ce petit malentendu...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XXII

Début de soirée

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je me réveille dans le caniveau. _Classe_. Je me relève piteusement et demande l'heure au premier passant que je croise. Il est bientôt 20h, c'est pour ça qu'il fait noir. Je regarde autour de moi, pour voir si je reconnais… Je suis au même endroit que tout à l'heure, devant la gare de Denver. J'avais déjà payé pour le train (que j'ai raté maintenant) et je n'ai plus assez d'argent, Bebe m'avait pratiquement donné le compte pile. D'habitude je me réveille chez moi, mais depuis quelques temps c'est différent, je suis sûr que Satan et Damien sont derrière tout ça. Ces deux-là m'énervent parfois.

Comment suis-je mort déjà ? Ah oui, un type est venu me chercher et m'a poignardé à l'abri des regards. C'était trop facile. Pourquoi je l'ai suivi ? Je suis con mais… Au début je lui ai dit que je ne le suivrai pas mais il m'a dit qu'il savait des choses sur Butters, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment, je l'ai suivi et il m'a tué. Et maintenant je sais ce qui s'est passé. Cartman.

Je sais tout maintenant. Quand j'étais sur le lit en train de pleurer, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu quelques billets, mais aussi une lettre, de quelques lignes, écrite à la va-vite. J'ai pris le temps de la lire, après avoir compté les billets, bien entendu.

_Kenny,_

_Je voulais te dire avant tout que j'étais désolée de t'avoir fait ça, je vais aller retourner vivre chez mes parents, quant à toi, j'espère que tu pourras aller où tu le souhaites avec la somme d'argent que je t'ai laissé._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis. Tu devrais remercier Red, c'est elle qui a fini par me convaincre que ce que je faisais était mal. Elle m'a fait remarquer une chose que j'avais surement du mal à voir en face, tu es amoureux de Butters. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir._

_J'aimerai aussi te mettre en garde. La personne derrière tout ça, c'est Cartman, il est dingue de Butters et il a décidé de t'éloigner de lui._

_Sache que je t'aime encore Kenny, j'essaierai de passer à autre chose, et même si ça me fait mal au cœur d'écrire ça, je te souhaite bonne chance avec Butters._

_Bebe._

_PS : Ta carte Sim est dans le tiroir de la salle de bain._

Cartman était surement au courant de mon départ du Tennessee, et il m'a fait tuer, quel enfoiré.

Et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de Butters à l'heure qu'il est, Cartman lui a surement fait un lavage de cerveau. Pour lui, je suis mort, j'ai beau être revenu, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Au bout de quelques jours, tout le monde a oublié, certes, mais au début, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Seuls les gens qui me voient ou m'entendent oublient tout instantanément, mais sinon, ça peut prendre longtemps, ce qui parfois crée de sacrés malentendus. Butters oubliera que je suis mort quand il m'aura vu. Certes, ça m'énerve, mais je n'ai envie qu'il souffre. Parce que, au fond, je crois bien qu'il m'aime, lui aussi. Kyle me l'avait dit la fois ou je lui ai demandé conseille. _Kenny, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que vous êtes tous les deux gays et que vous vous aimez l'un l'autre. _Si c'était vrai dans un sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serai pas vrai dans l'autre. Et puis, ça expliquerai pas mal de choses.

J'ai juste envie de le retrouver, le plus vite possible. Lui dire que je l'aime et que tout va s'arranger, et ce pour le meilleur. Mais il faut que j'aille le voir avant que Cartman lui fasse quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard, mais je ne veux pas y penser. J'essaie de le joindre mais il ne décroche pas, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je rentre, le plus tôt possible. Il y a deux heures de route en voiture, je n'ai plus qu'à faire du stop, ou appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse. Je sais qui m'aidera.

« Allô Red ? »

« Kenny tu… Ah je sais plus ce que je voulais dire… Ça va me revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sinon ? » Elle était au courant de ma mort ? Punaise, c'est le gros lard qui lui a dit ?

« Il faut que tu m'aides. Je sais que t'en as déjà fait beaucoup, mais là c'est surement la dernière ligne droite. »

« Pas de problème Kenny, je veux vraiment vous aider Butters et toi. C'est comme si c'était un devoir, il faut que je le fasse, je veux que vous soyez réunis, c'est horrible ce qui vous arrive. T'es encore coincé chez Bebe ? T'es où ? »

« Elle m'a laissé partir, d'ailleurs, merci, parce que c'est grâce à toi. Ensuite, je suis à Denver, l'avion a atterri et je n'ai aucun moyen de retourner à South Park pour le moment. T'es où toi ? »

« A North Park, diner de Noël, mais cette fois avec toute la famille. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? C'est qu'à une heure de route de Denver, si on se dépêche on sera à South Park dans trois bonnes heures. »

« Red, t'es pas obligée, t'es en famille, je comprendrais si tu refuses. »

« Si tu m'appelles c'est qu'il y a urgence, non ? » Je veux qu'elle m'aide, évidemment, c'est vital, je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vienne.

« Cartman a tout manigancé. Tu le savais ça ? A l'heure qu'il est-il doit surement séquestrer Butters puisque je me suis fait… libérer. »

« Je suis là dans une heure, t'es ou exactement ? » Je prends une grande bouffé d'air, je suis presque soulagé, et pourtant ce n'est que le début de la soirée.

« Devant l'Union Station. »

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je retourne dans la pièce ou j'ai laissé Butters, il sanglote encore, mais il est un peu calmé. Je regarde où j'ai rangé les photos que j'ai imprimé de Kenny. Je ne retrouve que la première, celle où il ne lui est encore rien arrivé. Je veux vraiment les montrer à Butters, pour qu'il réalise totalement. Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur, prêt à tout réimprimer. Je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur les photos. Je pousse un cri d'énervement et j'entends Butters se retourner.

« E-Eric… » Je grommelle quelque chose pour lui montrer que je l'écoute.

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas de mal ? » Je croise les bras et fais tourner la chaise pivotante, regardant Butters droit dans les yeux. Pour clore le tout, je lui souris.

« Tu y arrives très bien tout seul. Pourquoi ? Ça te manque ? » Il secoue la tête, légèrement terrorisé, il a peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Dis-moi Butters, est-ce que tu veux rejoindre Kenny ? » Il me regarde, interloqué.

« L-Le rejoindre ? »

« Oui, mourir. Butters, tu n'as plus envie de vivre, avoue. Mais est-ce que tu as envie de mourir ? » Il ne dit rien, se tourne et regarde le plafond, fixement.

« Tu peux… Juste me détacher de là ? »

« Mais bien sûr Butters. » Je me lève de ma chaise et sort les clefs des menottes de ma poche. J'arrive vers lui et le détache. Il s'assit tranquillement sur la table et frotte son poignet droit de l'autre main.

« E-Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort ? P-Parce que là, j'ai du mal à le croire… J'ai un drôle de sentiment. » Je fronce les sourcils.

« Il est bien mort Butters, il s'est pris un couteau dans le cœur et mes hommes de main ont bien vérifié qu'il était mort. C'est normal que tu aies ce sentiment, tu as trop de mal à réaliser. » Il hoche la tête, frotte ses yeux et renifle. Je m'avance jusqu'au bureau et revient à côté de lui pour lui tendre un paquet de mouchoir.

« M-Merci… » Même dans ces moments-là, il garde sa politesse. J'ai tué la personne qu'il aime, je ne mérite aucun effort de politesse de sa part. Mais c'est Butters, après tout. Il sera toujours manipulable, enfin, toujours, je veux dire, jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je découvre enfin l'intérêt de s'habiller en orange. Red m'a vu de loin et nous n'avons pas perdu de temps pour nous trouver. Nous sommes montés dans la voiture en quatrième vitesse. Elle porte une robe, elle était vraiment en train de fêter Noël en famille. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

« Ecoute Red, tout d'abord je voudr- »

« Shhh, je dois me concentrer, y a pas mal de circulation et je dois me faufiler dans les petites rues, si tu parles je ne pourrais pas suivre le GPS. Attends qu'on ait quitté Denver. » Je me tais, je regarde la route avec elle. Elle a réussi à éviter la plupart des grandes rues, mais nous sommes restés coincés dans les bouchons pendant un quart d'heure. Une fois sortis des axes très fréquentés, je me remets à parler.

« Red… Il faut vraiment que tu saches que je- »

« Je sais Kenny, je sais que tu voudrais me remercier et patati et patata, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je sais que tu es reconnaissant, pas besoin de le dire cent fois. » Je hoche la tête, et regarde le compteur de vitesse.

« Ehhhhhh tu vas trop vite ! J'ai envie d'arriver le plus tôt possible à South Park mais si un flic nous chope on est dans la merde ! » Visiblement, elle décide de m'écouter. Elle commence à ralentir et même si j'ai l'impression qu'on va perdre un temps fou, au moins, nous sommes sûrs d'arriver un jour.

« Tu as une idée d'où ils peuvent bien être ? » J'y réfléchis une secondes puis secoue la tête.

« Ils peuvent être planqués n'importe où. Il faudra aller voir chez Cartman, c'est sûr, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on les trouve là-bas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils ont quitté South Park ? » Je hausse les épaules.

« On les trouvera, on ne peut que les trouver. »

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Butters s'est arrêté de sangloter, mais un coup de temps en temps une larme coule sur sa joue. Il reste immobile, assis sur la table, le regard vide. Un coup de temps en temps il se mouche, parfois il prend une grande inspiration, ou il se redresse et fait grincer la table. Ce sont ces seuls moments qui brisent le silence qui perdure dans la pièce.

Je suis toujours là, à mon siège, et j'attends. J'attends qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pour le moment, il est calme, enfin au moins à l'extérieur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans sa tête.

« E-Eric ? » Enfin il parle, il est bien 19h45 et ce vide dure depuis quelques minutes.

« Oui ? » Il regarde autour de lui, tape ses phalanges les unes contre les autres comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et enfin il continue.

« Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Enfin tu… T-tu es la personne qui de toute ma vie m'a fait le plus souffrir… Tu t'es toujours acharné sur moi, tu m'as toujours fait pleurer… Et maintenant ça… J-J'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aimes vraiment, l-l'amour, ce n'est pas ça, c'est tout sauf ça Eric. » Je soupire longuement, je le regarde fixement, les bras croisés.

« Butters Butters Butters. Que c'est beau ce que tu dis, tu vas me faire pleurer. On a pas la même vision de l'amour Butters, si j'aime quelqu'un ou quelque chose je veux le posséder, toi tu veux quoi, son bonheur ? » Etrangement, il secoue la tête.

« Non… J'ai remarqué, en parlant avec une fille qui était amoureuse que c-c'était sa vision de l'amour à elle… Ma vision de l'amour c'est plus… le besoin d'être aimé en retour ou encore passer du temps avec la personne que j'aime mais… E-Evidemment je veux le bonheur de Kenny mais, si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre ça me rend triste… De toute façon, aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus d'importance. I-Il est… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, il essuie ses larmes à la place.

« Et bien Butters, sache que j'ai espéré être aimé en retour, mais uniquement pour mieux t'avoir. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché et ça ne marchera jamais. » Il me regarde à présent avec des yeux inquiets.

« Alors la seule solution pour me posséder ? C-C'était de tuer Kenny ? De me rendre sans défense ? Pour pouvoir me manipuler ? » Je secoue la tête, même si je remarque que dans le fond, il n'est pas si bête que ça.

« Faire tuer Kenny ce n'était qu'une version de mon plan B, j'aurais pu le mettre en place de plusieurs manière différentes. Mais Kenny méritait de crever, il le méritait pour avoir foutu mes autres plans en l'air. »

« Et le fais que maintenant je te déteste, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça importe peu. » Il me fixe avec le regard le plus noir que j'ai pu voir sur son visage.

« Tu es un monstre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vraiment aimer, tu ne le sauras jamais, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est d'être aimé en retour et d'être heureux, Cartman. » Je reste une seconde figé après l'avoir entendu m'appeler par mon nom de famille. S'il en est arrivé là, c'est qu'il me hait vraiment. Comme les autres.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que lui non plus, il ne le saura jamais, ce que c'est qu'être aimé en retour. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne.

« Idiot. » Il finit par se taire, et je n'approfondie pas.

Les minutes passent à nouveau, dans le même silence que tout à l'heure. Parfois je sors de la pièce pour aller dans celle d'à côté. Elle n'a rien de spécial, elle est mieux éclairée, il y a un fauteuil et j'y stocke un peu de nourriture. Dedans je peux me détendre, lire un livre, passer le temps.

Quand je reviens dans la salle où se trouve Butters, celui-ci se lève. Il reste devant la table, il a toujours le regard vide, et dans un ton des plus monotones, il commence à parler.

« Oui. » Je le regarde bizarrement, visiblement, il ne compte pas continuer.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est vrai. Oui, maintenant j'ai envie de mourir. »

_Parfait_.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas un monstre dépourvu d'âme, c'est juré. Comme je le disais tout en haut, demain le prochain chapitre, justement parce que celui-là était cruel...  
**

**Sinon, j'ai un peu de mal pour gérer ce phénomène d'immortalité, puisque c'est totalement inexplicable, et Trey Parker et Matt Stone ne nous aident pas sur ce coup là. Au contraire, quand ils essayent de l'expliquer ça devient encore plus dur à comprendre.  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 2600.  
**


	23. Je vais bien

**Voici le chapitre 23, qui comparé aux deux précédents est moins cruel. J'espère... Muahaha. Nan sérieusement je ne suis pas sadique, j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre plus sympa que le 21 et le 22...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?  
**

XXIII

Je vais bien

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Bon écoute Kenny, il est minuit passé, on cherche depuis plus d'une heure et… »

« Ecoute Red, je n'arrête pas de le chercher, je continuerai jusqu'à demain matin, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de sommeil, je m'en fiche, mais je dois le trouver. » Elle hoche la tête en me souriant, elle entre dans une boutique pour montrer une photo de Butters dans l'espoir que les gérants l'aient vu passer. Photo de Butters qui venait de mon portefeuille, car oui, c'est le genre d'objet dont j'ai besoin. De toute façon, maintenant, ce n'est plus un secret, je l'aime et je me fiche de ce que les autres pourront penser.

Et pour le moment je ferais n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. Je suis allé jusqu'à appeler Bebe, dans l'espoir que Cartman l'ai mise au courant de ses plans. Elle avait l'air surprise de m'entendre et j'en ai conclu que la seule chose dont Cartman l'avait informé était ma mort.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à le joindre ? »

« Non… Son portable sonne dans le vide, soit il ne l'entend pas soit Cartman le lui a pris. »

« Si ça se trouve ils ne sont pas ensemble, Butters est peut-être parti faire un tour… Ne dramatise pas, essaie de te détendre. » Je secoue la tête, je suis déterminé à le retrouver.

« Je sais qu'ils sont ensembles, Cartman n'est pas chez lui, Butters non plus. Et mon petit Leo' n'irait pas faire un tour aussi tard. » Red se met à glousser. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais appelé Butters Leo' ou même avec un _mon petit _devant quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais mesuré à quel point c'était bizarre.

« Ils ne sont pas à la mare de Stark, ils ne sont pas dans la ville, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont nulle part. » Red vient vers moi et pause une main sur mon épaule.

« T'en fais pas Kenny, on ne va pas s'arrêter là, continue de l'appeler, ou si tu veux je le fais pour toi. On devrait aller chercher du renfort. »

« D'accord pour le renfort, mais je continue de l'appeler moi-même. On n'a qu'à aller chercher Kyle et Stan, et ensuite on ira chercher dans la forêt. » Je veux continuer de l'appeler car je veux qu'il entende le son de ma voix, je veux qu'il sache que c'est moi et ainsi, il oubliera que je suis mort. Donc si Cartman se sert de ça contre lui, Butters pourra faire face et attendre notre arrivée. Encore faut-il que j'arrive à le joindre.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Eh bien essaie de dormir. » C'est tout. Il n'a pas eu d'autre réaction lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de mourir.

Je me suis allongé sur la table, j'étais étrangement calme, les larmes ne coulaient plus. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux, mais c'était impossible, à chaque fois que j'essayais, je voyais le visage de Kenny et j'avais peur que les larmes coulent encore. Mais à quoi bon pleurer, en disant ça à Cartman - puisque c'est le nom qu'on utilise quand on le déteste - j'ai sellé mon destin. Bientôt je ne serai plus de ce monde et je retrouverai Kenny. J'ai peur, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée, que je pourrais faire face, finalement. La mort, c'est la solution de facilité. C'est comme si je me sentais obligé de mourir, comme si quelqu'un m'en avait convaincu.

Les minutes ont passé, et vers 20h j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner. Cartman l'avait à côté de lui, sur son bureau. Il y a jeté un œil.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » Il a froncé les sourcils et s'est retourné vers moi.

« Euh, Butters, comment tu mets un appel sous silence ? Sans décrocher, mais le faire taire quoi. » Juste après, je l'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais il avait l'air d'être perdu.

« L-Le bouton au-dessus du téléphone rouge… » Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit. J'avais envie d'être tranquille.

Le téléphone s'est mis à sonner encore une bonne dizaine de fois, pour ne pas dire vingtaine. Au début, à chaque appel, Cartman faisait une tête bizarre, mais il a fini par juste appuyer sur silence et laisser passer.

« Bon Butters, je pense qu'on peut y aller. T'es prêt ? » Je regarde ma montre, il est minuit et quart. Déjà cette heure-là ?

« Aller où ? Prêt à quoi ? » Cartman ne me répond pas. Il se contente de sourire, et grâce à ce sourire tout devient clair. Aller au dernier endroit que je verrai sur Terre, prêt à mourir. Je hoche la tête et Cartman se lève pour aller chercher une échelle et la poser contre un mur. Une fois monté tout en haut, il ouvre une trappe. C'était bien un sous-sol.

« Bon alors, tu montes ? » Je marche à pas lents. Je sais que même une fois en haut, je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir.

J'arrive à la surface et Cartman m'attrape le poignet, il le sert fort pour que je ne m'enfuie pas. Je regarde où nous sommes, c'est une forêt, surement celle de South Park. Il fait noir, il fait froid, c'est presque flippant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça servait à quelque chose d'avoir peur dans un moment pareil.

Cartman a pris mon téléphone dans sa poche, je le sais car je l'entends vibrer. (Car évidemment il a fini par le mettre en vibreur, ma sonnerie l'énervait.) Il le sort et appuie sur silencieux. Il me cache continuellement l'écran et je ne peux pas voir le nom de l'appelant. C'est peut-être ma mère, à mon avis, il ne veut pas que je commence à m'inquiéter pour mes parents.

Mes parents. Que vont-ils faire quand ils apprendront ma mort ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je leur fait ça. Ils m'ont déjà cru mort plus d'une fois, et peut-être qu'ils ne prendront pas au sérieux cette fois-ci. A moins qu'ils me voient, et franchement, je ne veux pas imaginer ça.

Cartman me tire jusqu'à la mare de Stark. A un moment, en sortant de la forêt, j'ai cru voir des lumières de lampe torche, et je me suis dit que si Kenny était encore là, il me chercherait surement. Cartman porte un sac, arrivé devant la mare, il l'ouvre et sort une grande hache.

« T-T-T'es pas sérieux ? »

« Pfff ! T'es con, genre je vais te tuer avec ça ! J'veux pas de sang sur les mains moi ! Dans les deux sens du terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Je fronce les sourcils, je me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer. Je me demande aussi, en passant, comment il a fait pour transporter cette hache, qui parait assez lourde, sans avoir rechigné pendant les quinze minutes de marche.

« C'est pour creuser la glace. Tu vas te suicider par hypothermie. » Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de moins difficile et de moins douloureux. Mais c'est Cartman qui a décidé, et avec lui, non seulement c'est avec les moyens et du bord, mais c'est aussi dans la douleur.

« L-Laisse-moi m'y préparer mentalement. » Et ce connard sourit encore.

Je regarde ma montre, 1h20. J'ai froid, et Cartman a l'air de s'impatienter, autant en finir maintenant.

Il est déjà allé creuser un trou dans la glace, là où l'eau est la plus profonde. Il a creusé ma tombe, en fait.

Je me lève calmement. Cartman ne me voit pas, il est trop occupé avec mon téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner, il refuse de le mettre en silencieux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne saurait pas si cette personne l'appelle (je trouve ça assez stupide dans un sens). Pendant un moment, il a cru que ça s'était arrêté, mais nous étions juste passés dans une zone sans réseau.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est à bout de nerf car pour la première fois de la soirée, il décroche.

« Quoi !? » Il répond sèchement. « C'est qui le petit rigolo qui s'amuse à appeler depuis tout à l'heure !? » Il laisse alors l'interlocuteur parler, et j'ai l'impression que son visage se décompose.

« Attends mais… Ils t'ont loupé ? J'y crois pas ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reçu de photos, mais quelle bande de- »

« Qui c'est ? » Je m'avance vers Cartman qui commence à marche dans le sens inverse.

« Nan mais arrête tes conneries ! Personne ne croit à cette histoire de pseudo immortalité. » Je me mets à courir. Je rattrape Cartman et essaie de récupérer le téléphone. La voix qui en sort m'est familière.

« K-K-K-Kenny ? C-C'est toi ? » Cartman me pousse. Kenny est en vie ? Cartman m'aurait menti ? Comment ai-je pu le croire sans preuve ! J'ai failli me tuer !

« Mais non imbécile Kenny est mort ! » Cartman essaie de me manipuler une dernière fois, mais c'est fini, je ne l'écoute plus. Je mets toute ma force dans mon bras droit, je serre mon poing et vise son visage.

« Putain mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal ! » Je lui prends le téléphone des mains et commence à courir le long d'un petit sentier. Je sais que mon coup est loin d'avoir mis Cartman chao et qu'il va me poursuivre.

« K-Kenny ? »

« Butters ! Butters tu vas bien ? Ou est-ce que t'es ? » Mes larmes commencent à couler, mais cette fois, ce sont des larmes de joie. Et pourtant rien n'est terminé.

« Je vais bien ! On est à la mare de Stark, C-Cartman me court après et je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer cette fois ! » A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends Kenny dire de foncer à la mare de Stark, pour ensuite reprendre la conversation.

« Planque-toi, si t'es sur le sentier tu prends un autre chemin, tu mets le téléphone en silencieux, tu ne me réponds plus même si je te parle encore, on arrive le plus vite possible. » Aussitôt, je suis son conseil, je jette un œil derrière moi, je viens de prendre un virage et Cartman ne peut pas me voir, et pourtant je l'entends courir à une dizaine de mètres. Je tourne rapidement et m'enfonce dans une petite forêt. J'ai toujours le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Leopold, fais attention à toi et euh… Je t'aime. » Il raccroche dans l'instant d'après. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire attention à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je suis en train de sortir de la forêt et je serais bientôt à découvert. Je suis complètement paniqué, j'ai peur de tomber nez à nez avec Cartman.

En face de moi, il y a un nouveau le sentier, j'essaie de l'éviter et avance dans l'herbe. Je continue de courir et grimpe au premier sapin que je trouve assez volumineux pour pouvoir me cacher entièrement. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je passe le téléphone en silencieux et le glisse dans ma poche. Je m'immobilise totalement, pris pour que la branche ne fasse aucun bruit. De mon côté, je me fais le plus silencieux possible.

Il y a une minute, Kenny m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, non ? Je dois me raccrocher à ça, penser à tout le bonheur qui m'attend si je m'en sors.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a vraiment dit. Alors il ne faut vraiment pas que je meurs.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Leopold, fais attention à toi et euh… Je t'aime. » Je raccroche et range mon portable dans une poche de mon jean, tout en continuant de courir. Stan et Kyle sont venus nous aider Red et moi, et cette aide ne sera vraiment pas de trop contre Cartman.

Kyle est sur mes talons, Stan a déjà pris de l'avance sur nous, Red est un peu plus loin derrière.

« Oh c'est mignon. » J'entends Kyle dire derrière moi.

« Quand tu te dis qu'il a de grandes chances de se faire buter par Cartman si celui-ci le retrouve, c'est vachement moins mignon ! »

« Alors il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche. » Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir un putain de point de côté. J'essaie d'aller toujours plus vite, j'envie Stan et ses années de football américain. Si seulement j'avais pu faire de l'exercice ce mois-ci.

Si seulement je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments avant.

Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, faites que Butters aille bien, faites que ce connard de Cartman crève dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Kenny vient vite, s'il te plait, vient vite.

Si Cartman me trouve avant toi, c'est la fin des haricots.

Je sors le téléphone de ma poche, j'ai les mains tremblantes. Je vais dans les SMS et commence à en envoyer un à Kenny.

_Vous :_

_Ds un sapin apres les hautesherbe_

Je soignerai l'orthographe un autre jour. Il doit m'emmener loin d'ici, il faut que ceux qui l'accompagnent mettent Cartman en état de nuire, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de mal à Kenny, je ne veux pas avoir à affronter sa mort une deuxième fois.

Les minutes passent, aucun signe de quiconque. Chaque seconde je m'attends au pire, j'imagine Cartman arriver derrière l'arbre et m'achever d'un seul coup à coup de hache. J'aurais dû choisir un sapin plus haut. Mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de sortir de là.

J'entends des bruits au loin. Je sais que c'est pour le mieux, des gens sont venus m'aider. Mais je les entends à peine, ils sont surement à l'opposé de la mare et peut-être que Cartman est sur mes pas.

« Butters ? » Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Ou est-ce que tu te caches ? » Je suis fini. Il m'a trouvé, c'est fini.

« Je sais que t'es par-là, les hautes herbes sont écrasées. » Je respire la plus doucement possible, essaie de ne faire craquer aucune branche.

J'arrive à le voir d'en haut, et j'espère que ce n'est pas réciproque. Il n'a pas sa hache. Il a juste un couteau. Oui, juste.

Ce malade a tout prévu.

* * *

**Alors, vous me haïssez moins ? ... Oui je sais Butters est quand même vachement en danger, mais au moins il n'est plus suicidaire, c'est déjà ça... Oui bon désolée... x)**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 2387.  
**


	24. C'est tout ce qui m'importe

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, ahah, vous risquez d'en avoir une crise de foie. Vous comprendrez pourquoi après.**

**Ah et aussi, ce chapitre est vachement long.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XXIV

C'est tout ce qui m'importe

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« Ahhhhhhhh ! »

« C'était quoi ça ? » Stan demande. Depuis tout à l'heure, je cherche des hautes herbes et des sapins, et visiblement, c'est par-là.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, je cours en fonction du cri. Pitié, faites qu'il ait vu une araignée, pitié, faites que ce soit ça.

Je suis le sentier et j'aperçois des hautes herbes. Je lève la tête, des sapins. Je m'approche un peu plus. Et je les entends. Je ne réfléchis pas, je continue de courir et je tourne.

Et là je vois Cartman en train de monter à un arbre. Et Butters est dedans. Il est en train de le supplier. Pas la peine Leopold, je suis là pour te sauver. Que Cartman soit armé ou non, cette nuit, il ça prendre la raclée de sa vie.

Je bondis et l'attrape par le coup, le faisant tomber du sapin. Il a un couteau, mais peu importe. Il n'aura pas le temps de l'utiliser.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

J'ai envie de pleurer de soulagement. Kenny est arrivé et à priori, il arrive à maîtriser Cartman.

« A-Arrête ! » Kenny se retourne vers moi, il est à genoux sur Cartman qui lui est couché à terre. Il a le poing en sang.

« Ne le tue pas ! » J'entends l'autre grommeler sous l'effet de la douleur, son couteau est dans l'herbe, et plus dans sa main, heureusement.

« Mais cet enfoiré ne mérite que ça ! » Je descends calmement de ma branche et m'avance vers eux. Je tends une main à Kenny pour qu'il se relève.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'on t'envoie en prison. » Kenny sourit légèrement, Cartman a réussi à lui ouvrir la lèvre et maintenant il saigne un peu. Nous nous éloignons de ce dernier en l'abandonnant à sa douleur. Je tire un peu sur ma manche et retire le sang qui coule sur la lèvre.

« Aïe… »

« Désolé… » Je lui souris néanmoins, et je continue de nettoyer sa blessure malgré tout. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse délicatement. Je sens le gout du sang et c'est pourquoi je me détache de ses lèvres sans prolonger le baiser. Kenny a pourtant l'air satisfait. Il attrape ma main et nous nous mettons à marcher tranquillement le long du sentier.

« Kenny ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. » Il passe sa mains sur ma tête pour dégager mes cheveux et embrasse doucement mon front. Après un moment de silence, il recommence à parler.

« Je suis con, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi ? » Je le regarde fixement, interloqué.

« Si je m'étais rendu compte que je t'aimais avant, on aurait pu éviter tout ça. » Je secoue vivement la tête.

« Cartman aurait trouvé autre chose. » Il sourit.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? »

« D-Depuis que je sais que le déteste au moins autant que les autres. »

« T'auras mis le temps à comprendre que c'était un connard. » Je hoche la tête timidement, puis je soupire un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Nous marchons toujours main dans la main, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus rien à craindre maintenant. Et c'est surement vrai.

« Eh bien… On va rentrer, espérer que Cartman ne décède pas, histoire d'éviter une enquête policière. Mais il va se relever et rentrer chez lui bien piteusement, et ce avant le lever du jour, crois-moi. »

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Butters serre ma main un peu plus fort. J'ai le cœur qui bat si vite, et je me sens encore mieux qu'avant lorsque j'étais en sa présence, rien que le fait de m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments les a fait grandir. Je vis un film à l'eau de rose. Un film à l'eau de rose avec beaucoup trop d'action mais en tout cas, le dénouement est assez beau.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, mes parents vont me punir et ce n'est franchement pas le jour. »

« Ma porte t'est grande ouverte, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dort ou est défoncé, donc tu n'as rien à craindre. » Il lève la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire et les yeux lumineux.

« Kenny ? » Lorsqu'il me nomme avant de parler, c'est souvent pour me demander quelque chose d'important.

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourras me faire l'amour ? Enfin, peut-être pas ce soir mais- »

« Quand tu veux Leo', maintenant si tu veux, contre un arbre. » J'espère que je n'ai pas semblé trop enthousiaste. En tout cas, mon petit Leopold se met à rire.

« Q-Quand on aura pris une bonne douche plutôt. » Pendant les quelques minutes de marches suivantes, je repasse sa phrase en boucle dans ma tête. _Tu pourras me faire l'amour ? Tu pourras me faire l'amour ? Tu pourras me faire l'amour ? _Il a vraiment dit ça ? Leopold Butters Stotch a vraiment prononcé cette phrase ? J'ai du mal à réaliser. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé au sexe (miracle), j'avais trop de soucis en tête.

Et maintenant qu'il vient de me proposer ça, je suis bon pour y penser non-stop.

Je vois les lampes torches des autres au loin. J'accélère le pas, toujours en tenant la main de Butters.

« On est là ! Oh hé ! Vous m'entendez ? » Je cris pour qu'ils m'entendent et nous marchons en direction des lumières. Ils ont l'air d'être à trois au même endroit. Utile.

« Kenny ? On est là où y a les bancs ! » C'est Red qui vient de crier. Nous avançons vers l'endroit qu'elle vient de nous indiquer et retrouvons les autres.

Un à un, ils serrent Butters dans leurs bras. Maintenant je me rends compte qu'ils ont vraiment eu peur pour lui. Butters n'a pas à s'en faire, des amis, il en a et il en aura toujours.

« Ou est Cartman ? » Kyle nous demande. Je sais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, mais un monstre dans la nature, ça effraie toujours.

« Il est au calme, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit ramasser ses dents. » Je commence à ricaner, j'ai le droit à des _Pfff_, à des _T'es con_ et aussi à quelques rires.

C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Nous arrivons au moment où nos chemins vont se séparer, Butters les remercie pour la millième fois les larmes aux yeux, les autres lui répondent que c'était normal de faire ça et qu'il n'a pas besoin de les remercier, pour la millième fois aussi.

Je donne l'accolade à Stan, puis à Kyle et les deux amis rentrent chez eux. Red se retrouve ensuite en face de moi et je ne peux que la serrer dans mes bras.

« Je te remercierai jamais assez, _Rebecca._ » Je suis moi-même étonné de me souvenir de son prénom, mais s'il y a bien une personne qui mérite d'être appelée par son prénom ce soir, c'est bien elle.

« Tu nous as sauvé, je pense que maintenant tu peux nous demander tout ce que tu veux. » Maintenant que je me suis détaché d'elle, elle nous sourit gentiment. Elle se tourne vers Butters, puis vers moi.

« Soyez heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. » Elle commence à reculer et nous fait un signe de la main. Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais peu importe. Butters et moi, tous les deux, pour être heureux, on sera heureux.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi et j'ouvre la porte. Je fais signe à Leopold pour qu'il me suive et le conduit dans la salle de bain. Je m'en souviens, ce jour où je l'ai recueilli pour la première fois chez moi, c'était il y a deux mois. Seulement. J'ai l'impression qu'entre deux il s'est écoulé une éternité. Est-ce que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Ou alors, est ce que ça s'est fait progressivement ? Je ne le saurai jamais, je me contenterai de me dire que je l'aime.

« Donc, voilà la douche… A mon avis l'eau est froide… Je t'ai préparé une serviette pour après. Elle est propre t'en fais pas. Ah et tu peux emprunter ma brosse à dent, c'est celle-là. »

« On l'a prend pas ensemble ? » Je secoue la tête et esquisse un sourire malicieux.

« Ehh, je suis pas censé être l'obsédé des deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on a besoin de sommeil et si on prend une douche ensemble je vais avoir du mal à résister et comme on est fatigués ça va tout gâcher. Je veux être tout à toi et bien en forme, demain. » Butters sourit en hochant la tête. Il commence à enlever sa veste et je sors de la salle de bain. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et commence à méditer sur le plaisir de vivre.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Je sors de sous la douche en vitesse. L'eau était purement glacée. Je pense que même si on s'était douché ensemble, on aurait préféré se dépêcher de sortir de là plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_Quoi que ce soit d'autre._ Je m'étonne à penser à ça. Mais au fond, j'ai seize ans, je suis un garçon, peut-être que je deviens juste normal. Enfin, sauf que je suis de l'autre bord.

Je me sèche rapidement et n'ayant aucun vêtement propre à me mettre, je vais dans la chambre en Kenny encore en serviette. Me voyant arriver, il sourit et me sort quelques affaires.

« Pas trop froide ? » Je crois que je tremble encore. Je crois qu'il se moque de moi. Et pour montrer mon mécontentement, je le pousse du bras. Et il éclate de rire.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ce geste m'a manqué. » Il pose ses mains sur mes bras nus et fini par me serrer contre lui.

« J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ça. » J'enfouie mon visage dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de moi et me dise qu'il va dans la salle de bain.

Je déplie les affaires qu'il m'a données et ne suis pas surpris de voir un short et un t-shirt qu'il mettait en sport lorsque nous étions au collège. Il faut vraiment que je pense à faire une poussée de croissance moi. Enfin, même si je l'ai faite entre guillemet en quatrième, lorsque je suis passé 1m50 à 1m60 en l'espace de quelques mois. Mais bon, après tout, je suis heureux d'avoir un Kenny plus grand que moi pour me protéger.

Oui, vraiment, heureux c'est le mot.

Il m'aime, je l'aime. En principe Cartman va arrêter de mettre son grain de sable. Et nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Bebe. J'espère qu'elle pourra se remettre de tout ça, elle aussi, parce qu'elle doit en avoir sur la conscience, en plus de subir une peine de cœur.

Kenny reviens de la salle de bain, il ne porte qu'un boxer et une fois dans la chambre, il enfile un t-shirt. Je suis déjà sur son lit et il s'allonge sur le ventre, juste à côté de moi. Il pousse un long soupir de soulagement, comme si le fait d'être arrivé dans le lit était un exploit. Il se tourne enfin vers moi et affiche un sourire radieux. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je remarque ainsi qu'il s'est désinfecté la lèvre.

« Et dire qu'on a loupé notre Noël… »

« Mais on aura notre nouvel an, non ? » Il hoche la tête et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais cette fois sur le front.

« Bonne nuit mon petit Leopold. Je t'aime. » A ses mots, je me réfugie contre son torse et m'apprête à passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

« Bonne nuit… Je t'aime aussi. » Je ferme les yeux et m'envole vers de beaux rêves.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Cette nuit j'ai vraiment fait de beaux rêves. Le fait que Leopold ait été contre moi a surement beaucoup joué là-dedans. J'ai rêvé de trucs idiots, de marshmallows, de brocolis qui dansent, d'animaux qui parlent… Bref les mêmes conneries que je vois quand je rêve habituellement. Mais bizarrement, c'était mille fois mieux que d'habitude, et puis mon réveil était tellement merveilleux.

Butters, totalement couché sur moi, la couette tombée à terre, je me demande comment je ne me suis pas réveillé avant. Je regarde Butters, je pourrais sortir du lit il n'ouvrirait même pas l'œil, quand il dort, il dort. Mais évidemment je ne sortirai pas du lit. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Pour aller dire bonjour à ma famille ? J'ai beau ne pas les avoir vus depuis un mois, pour le moment, j'ai une couverture nommée Leopold trop agréable pour oser m'en séparer.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, dans son dos. Je ne m'étonne même pas quand je commence à voyager sur tout le corps. _Allez Butters, réveille-toi qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu_. Même si je pense qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on le fasse si mes parents sont à la maison. Mais c'est beau de rêver. Enfin pas trop, n'oublions pas que Butters est allongé sur moi et que je n'ai pas envie de me faire traiter de pervers.

Les minutes passent, il ne se réveille pas. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Je viens de me réveiller, on n'est pas forcément réglé à la même heure dans nos têtes, si je le laisse dormir, il se peut qu'on soit encore dans cette position cet après-midi.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, je n'aurai pas à le réveiller par moi-même.

« Kenny ? » C'est vrai que la chambre de ma sœur est derrière la mienne et qu'elle passe toujours devant pour aller dans le salon. Pourquoi ai-je laissé la porte ouverte ? Il faut que j'apprenne à être plus prévoyant.

« Euh… T'es rentré quand et… C'est qui ? » La première partie de la question est gérable. La seconde mérite un peu plus d'habileté. Je me vois mal dire à ma sœur : _C'est Butters, mon amoureux, on a prévu de coucher ensemble aujourd'hui alors tu peux disposer ?_

« Hier soir et lui, bah, c'est Butters, c'est une très longue histoire, je t'expliquerai un jour ou l'autre ou… Ou bien tu le sauras par le bouche à oreille. » Elle souffle un peu, ma réponse l'énerve, elle est curieuse, mais au moins ce n'est pas une plaie, comme Kevin ou nos parents.

Butters ouvre doucement les yeux et lève la tête vers moi. Il a surement entendu Karen puisqu'il se tourne vers elle. Il réagit quelques secondes après. Il se dresse d'un seul coup et se retrouve assis sur moi, et, malheureusement pour lui, son mouvement était trop brusque et il bascule en arrière.

« Il est marrant ton copain en tout cas. Bon, je dis aux parents que t'es là ou tu comptes encore te planquer ? » Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'il faut garder le silence. Elle s'en va et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Je me redresse progressivement et tends une main à Leo' pour qu'il se relève lui aussi.

« J-J'ai eu peur… » Je pose mes mains sur sa taille et commence à le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens sont vraiment magnifiques.

« De quoi ? »

« De la réaction de ta sœur… A priori elle n'a pas l'air de réagir trop mal… » Je lui souris et le tire un peu plus vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas son genre. Par contre, mes parents et mon frère, ce sera une autre histoire. Mais j'ai envie que les gens le sachent, pas toi ? » Il se blottit confortablement contre moi, et, une fois bien installé, attrape mes mains et commence à jouer avec.

« Si… Mais je vais être puni. » Je me prends au jeu et m'amuse un peu plus avec ses doigts. Je m'approche de son cou pour lui murmurer ma prochaine phrase à l'oreille.

« Compte sur moi pour venir t'enlever, dans ce cas. » Je me détache un sourire malicieux et suis légèrement surpris de le voir avec le même genre de sourire. Il avance son visage vers le mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Cette fois, c'est un vrai et beau baiser, ma lèvre me fait encore un peu mal mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Je place mes mains autour de son crâne et il fait de même. Il bascule sur moi et nous nous retrouvons dans la même position ou nous étions il y a un mois et demi sur la mare de Stark. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'ira de travers.

Enfin, à part le fait que j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et ma sœur faire un petit monologue.

« Euh vous voulez du petit-déj ou… Oh putain… Euh je m'en vais. » La porte se referme et je commence à rire sans lâcher les lèvres de mon amoureux. Oui mon amoureux, Leopold est mon amoureux.

Putain j'ai l'air d'une gamine de primaire en disant ça ? On va dire que non, c'est mieux.

« Tu sais pas si tes parents et frère et sœur sortent aujourd'hui ? »

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête… » Il se recule un peu et se mord la lèvre, il rougit et je trouve toujours ça extrêmement mignon.

« Et si tu veux savoir, mes parents travaillent le mercredi, quant à Kevin et Karen, en principe ils sont sensés et préfèrent sortir plutôt que de rester dans cette pauvre maison. » Il se met à sourire timidement, je suis sûr qu'il est fou de joie. Peut-être même plus que moi.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Ça me gêne, rien que d'avouer ça à moi-même, mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on le fasse. Depuis qu'on a commencé à trainer ensemble et à _s'amuser_, j'ai toujours eu envie qu'on franchisse ce cap… Surement parce que faire l'amour, eh bien, ça veut dire qu'il y a des sentiments amoureux ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit, parce que j'étais sûr que Kenny n'en avait pas, des sentiments pour moi. Tout ce qui se serait passé, ça aurait été du sexe, et je veux que ma première fois soit romantique. Je sais, ça fait cliché, mais c'est comme ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je remarque que Kenny m'a beaucoup changé. Il y a encore quelques mois, je n'y connaissais absolument rien et tout ce qui touchait au sexe m'intimidait. Ça me fait peur, tout ça…

« Mais avant on devrait manger un truc, non ? » Je hoche la tête en souriant et Kenny s'avance pour m'embrasser. Nous revoilà dans le monde des câlins.

* * *

**...Et des bisounours.**

**Oh mon Dieu, trop de guimauve ! Trop trop trop ! Rien ne va plus !  
**

**En clair c'est un peu le chapitre _YOUPI TOUT S'ARRANGE ! _... Bah faut faire avec, j'vous laisse, faut que j'aille vomir des arcs-en-ciel.  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 3162... (Quittes à faire un truc hyper riche en sucre autant le faire durer.)  
**

**Sinon, c'était le chapitre 24 ? Eh bien dans le 25 il y a un vous-savez-quoi qui commence par un L qui finit par un N avec EMO dedans, ensuite vous aurez le chapitre 26, et après the épilogue... Appréciez donc ces derniers chapitres... :)  
**


	25. Nouveauté

**Allez, faisons un pendu : L_M_N. C'est pas si difficile, si ?**

**Eh oh, presque 30000 mots depuis le dernier quoi ! Et puis c'est toujours fun à écrire... Ahah.**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XXV

Nouveauté

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Bon. T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Je hoche vivement la tête et Kenny me répond par un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Je suis assis sur son lit et Kenny se penche doucement vers moi. Je sens ses lèvres partout sur mon visage, puis dans mon cou. Je me laisse faire, je sais que lui sait ce qu'il fait. Je commence à gémir quand ses mains se mettent à voyager sur tout mon corps. Je me laisse basculer en arrière mais ses lèvres ne suivent pas. Nous sommes maintenant face à face, lui en train de sourire et moi en train de rougir à mesure que ses mains s'infiltrent sous mes vêtements.

Il tire lentement la fermeture de mon sweat et commence à caresser le dessous de mon t-shirt.

« Ta peau est vraiment douce et toute chaude Leopold. » Il soulève le reste du tissu et met tout mon torse à nu. Aussitôt, ses doigts se dirigent vers mes tétons, et comme si c'était une habitude, il commence à jouer avec. Il les pince, les caresse, et une fois qu'ils deviennent assez durs à son gout, il avance sa bouche vers l'un des deux. Je suis totalement sans défense, j'ai baissé toute ma garde, il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut, je continuerais juste de gémir comme je le fais déjà.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, quand il suce ou quand il mord. Ces deux actions me font vibrer, mais je sais que ce n'est que le début.

Une fois qu'il en a fini avec le haut, il déplace ses mains vers le bas de mon ventre et commence à défaire ma ceinture.

« A-Attends ! » Il relève la tête, assez surpris.

« D-Déshabille-toi, toi aussi… » Son expression change littéralement et maintenant il sourit avec tous les sous-entendus du monde. Il descend sa fermeture éclair et enlève son sweat puis son t-shirt. C'est maintenant que je remarque que chaque parcelle de son corps m'a manqué.

Il revient vers moi et retourne là où il était tout à l'heure pour finir d'enlever ma ceinture. Il déboutonne mon jean et descend ma braguette avec le sourire et les yeux les plus pervers que j'ai pu voir sur son visage. Et pourtant nous parlons bien de Kenny McCormick.

« Eh bien Butters, on peut dire que tout ça t'a bien excité… » Je détourne le regard, je ne me ferai jamais à ce genre de remarque coquine. Ma réaction ne le fait que plus sourire.

Il commence à caresser la bosse de mon boxer et commence à rire quand je ferme les yeux, en gémissant plus que tout à l'heure. Il abandonne sa prise au bout de quelques secondes pour m'enlever complètement mon pantalon qui était juste descendu sur mes cuisses. Il me fait m'assoir pour que j'enlève aussi mon sweat et mon t-shirt, qui finalement n'étaient qu'ouvert ou remonté. Devant moi, il se débarrasse de son jean. Si je n'étais pas aussi gêné, je m'amuserais certainement à me moquer de lui car il fait son show. Mais de toute façon, ça ne déplait pas.

Nous sommes maintenant tous les deux en boxer. Je suis allongé sur son lit, lui est au-dessus de moi en train de me toucher sur tout le corps. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me redresser et inverser les positions. Je suis alors assis sur lui et rougis encore en plus quand je remarque que nos sexes se touchent au travers du tissu. Il saisit mes fesses et commence à glisser ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement. Il finit par le tirer entièrement, et ainsi je me retrouve complètement nu.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je pose son boxer sur le côté et dirige mes mains vers son pénis. Je commence à lui pomper doucement pendant qu'il est toujours assis sur moi. Pour le moment ses bras sont tendus et ses mains s'accrochent au drap. Il ferme les yeux et laisse basculer sa tête vers l'avant. Je le relâche et écope d'un petit gémissement de plainte. Je le soulève par les fesses pour me libérer de son poids et retirer ma dernière couche de tissu.

Je suis assis en face de lui qui est à genoux. Timidement, il prend mon visage dans ses petites mains pour m'embrasser. Je profite de sa bouche entrouverte pour introduire ma langue.

J'aime et j'adore chaque secondes de chaque minute de ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je suis gay, et alors ? C'est bizarre, mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, alors j'accepte de dire adieu aux seins et aux chattes sans regrets.

Le baiser s'arrête et je pousse délicatement Leopold pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

« Ecarte tes jambes. » Ma commande le fait rougir de plus belle. _C'est possible ? _Néanmoins, il s'exécute et me laisse entrevoir une partie de son corps à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment eu accès. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais j'hésite encore entre deux ou trois doigts. Je reste quelques secondes immobile et Butters me regarde bizarrement. Finalement je lui tends trois doigts et il les prend dans sa bouche sans vraiment discuter. Un fois bien enduits de salive, je les retire et les positionne devant son entrée.

« Euh… Ça risque de faire mal… » Il hoche juste la tête il esquisse un petit sourire incertain.

Je rentre le premier doigt et Butters pousse un gémissement, surement dû à l'inconfort. J'essaie de le bouger, de trouver sa prostate mais je n'arrive à lui soutirer aucun signe de plaisir. J'insère le deuxième et là tout change. Au bout de deux mouvements, sa tête bascule en arrière et il pousse un long gémissement, aigu et doux. Les va-et-vient suivants lui font le même effet, et si je n'étais pas si désespéré d'attention je continuerais jusqu'à ce qu'il en jouisse.

J'introduis enfin l'annulaire et ses gémissements se transforment en couinement.

« Hannn ! Kenny ! » Je continue de bouger mes doigts en lui et ça ne lui facilite pas la tâche pour terminer sa phrase. « S-S'il te plait… Hmmm… » Je souris sournoisement, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir les yeux fermés.

« Tu en veux plus, c'est ça ? » Je n'arrête toujours pas et je regarde tout son corps trembler de plaisir. Je tends ma main libre vers ma table de chevet et sort une bouteille de lubrifiant que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'entamer. Lorsque je retire mes doigts il pousse un léger gémissement de mécontentement à cause du manque de présence. J'enduis ma queue de lubrifiant et pose le bout contre son entrée.

« T'es prêt ? » Il hoche rapidement la tête et j'entre doucement en lui. Grâce au lubrifiant, ça glisse tout seul et je suis déjà rentré à moitié.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Ohhh… Nghhh… » La sensation est étrange, c'est assez douloureux, beaucoup plus large que les doigts, mais je suis tellement heureux que ça compense le côté plus pénible. Kenny s'est arrêté. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore rentré en entier et ce doit être dur pour lui de résister.

« Ça va…. T-Tu peux continuer… » Je lui dis en souriant. Aussitôt il entre en entier et pendant un instant j'ai du mal à respirer correctement. Ça brûle et je sens une larme couler au coin de mon œil. Kenny se baisse pour m'embrasser la joue et j'en profite pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Il avance alors sa tête pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Dis-moi quand tu te sens prêt. » Je me mords la lèvre, ça fait peut-être mal, mais j'aimerai que ça commence dès maintenant.

« J-Je pense que ça va… » Il me regarde, un peu étonné, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il recule un peu ses hanches et commence le premier va-et-vient. Je gémis à cause de la douleur. Kenny continue d'aller lentement tout en m'embrassant et en me caressant tout le corps.

La douleur s'estompe peu à peu et laisse finalement place au plaisir de tout à l'heure, puissance dix.

« Ahhh ! » Mes muscles se tendent et je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarter mes jambes un peu plus et de bouger mes cuisses au rythme de Kenny et de ses propres mouvements. Il sourit et accélère la cadence, le plaisir se décuple à chaque seconde, je n'aurais jamais cru que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon.

« Ahh Kenny ! Plus fort ! » Suite à ma demande, ses coups de hanche sont plus brutaux et plus rapides. Au milieu de mes cris, de mes gémissements, de mes couinements, appelez ça comme vous voulez, je l'entends gémir lui aussi, et le fait de savoir qu'il prend du plaisir en le faisant avec moi, eh bien, ça me rend encore plus heureux que je ne le suis.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je perds la progressivement la raison. Le cul de Butters est surement la chose la plus agréable du monde, je transpire, lui aussi. On est en train de faire l'amour, c'est un truc de dingue. J'ai déjà sauté, couché, baisé, mais fait l'amour, ça, jamais. Surement parce que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux. Et je sais que je me répète, mais c'est vraiment un truc de dingue, je fonds littéralement en lui, et en plus, maintenant, il gémit, il prend son pied, lui aussi. Il m'en demande plus, et j'ai juste envie de le faire jouir comme jamais il n'a jouit, lui donner le plus beau souvenir qu'il n'ait jamais eu, faire de sa première fois, de _notre_ première fois, un évènement inoubliable.

Je descends ma main vers sa queue pour lui donner un maximum de sensation.

« Alors Leopold, tu trouves ça bon ? T'aime ce que je te fais ? » Il continue de crier, de plus en plus fort. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, il a le front en sueur, son sourire exprime la béatitude. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de me répondre, mais je dois avouer que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

« Avoue que tu prends ton pied Butters. » Je continue de le pomper au rythme de mes va-et-vient en lui, c'est-à-dire rapidement. Au bout de quelques secondes, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, Butters me répond.

« Ahh… Oui c-c'est bon ! Han ! » S'en suivent des gémissements de plus en plus aigus, jusqu'à ce qu'il balance sa tête en arrière et jouisse dans ma main. Je le suis au bout de quelques secondes, savourant un des meilleurs orgasmes que j'ai pu gouter. Je me retire tout en restant dans la même position. Il a toujours ses petits bras serrés autour de mon cou. Je me laisse glisser et me retrouve allongé sur lui, en espérant ne pas être en train de l'écraser. Il caresse mon dos couvert de transpiration et entre deux inspirations saccadées, il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

« C-C'était… C'était vraiment bien. » Je sens qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je lui souris et roule sur le côté tant bien que mal. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le dos, toujours en train de récupérer tout en se regardant droits dans les yeux.

« C'est un truc de dingue. » Son regard me questionne alors. Je lui réponds après avoir repris mon souffle. Encore une fois.

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime Leo'. » Il fronce les sourcils tout en me souriant.

« Mais bien sûr que si, je t'aime aussi, l'oublie pas ! » Je m'avance vers lui pour l'embrasser, et nous sursautons quand nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bon bah plus qu'à se rhabiller en vitesse. » Je passe ma main sans ses cheveux et nous nous dépêchons de nous relever.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Alors, ton impression sur le sexe ? » Nous sommes sortis de chez Kenny depuis une bonne demi-heure, après avoir failli se faire attraper par son frère. Et maintenant, c'est parti pour les questions embarrassantes à la Kenny.

« J'aime bien. »

« Pfff ! C'est tout, t'aimes bien ? » Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers lui, je lui souris d'un air de dire _Tu sais très bien que j'ai adoré, mais me le fais pas dire, c'est trop embarrassant._ Enfin, si c'est possible de dire tout ça dans un sourire.

C'est alors que je remarque que nous marchons dans la rue main dans la main. Ce n'est pas qu'il y ait du monde dehors à South Park, mais nous croisons quand même quelques personnes et je me demande ce qui se passerait si nous croisions quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Genre Cartman.

Quel heureux hasard…

« Vous… Oh, évidemment. » Il a un gros bandage sur le nez, mais je ne compte pas les coups qu'il a dû prendre, il est plutôt en piteux état, il avance la tête baissée. Le voir comme ça, ça me ferait presque pitié. Kenny le dévisage, presque satisfait de le voir dans cet état, mais il ne dit rien. Cartman détourne le regard, reprend sa route les mains dans les poches et entre dans une boulangerie. Je reste longtemps à regarder en arrière, tout en étant trainé par Kenny qui me tient toujours la main. Ça me fait bizarre de voir Eric ainsi, on dirait qu'il a abandonné, qu'il a accepté la défaite. Et ça, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un différent de Cartman.

* * *

**Butters, tu as le droit d'être rancunier tu sais. Dans ce cas précis c'est d'ailleurs une obligation.**

**Et dire que cette fic est bientôt finie... Fin en tout cas, j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir écrit un truc aussi long de toute ma vie...  
**

**Sinon, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font toujours autant plaisir !  
**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre : 2339.  
**


	26. Les anges existent

**Le vingt-sixième chapitre... Que de mots que de mots...  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

XXVI

Les anges existent

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Le temps passe vite et nous sommes le 31 décembre. Butters est puni mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de faire le mur pour venir fêter la nouvelle année entre amis. Ses parents ont surement remarqué à l'heure qu'il est, puisqu'il était prévu qu'ils fêtent le premier de l'an en famille.

La soirée se déroule chez Stan, son père ayant convaincu sa mère de le laisser s'amuser. Quant à Shelley, elle est chez des amis, elle aussi.

Stan a prévu le coup avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool, chaine hifi, biscuits, et même une alarme à 23h59 pour pouvoir faire le décompte. Les autres m'ont formellement interdit de refaire la blague _Bon je vais aux toilettes, à l'année prochaine !_ Et m'ont menacé de me retenir de force attaché à ma chaise parce qu'une année c'est drôle, à la rigueur deux aussi, mais pas question que je la fasse une troisième fois.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça. Ce soir, j'ai juste envie de fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit avec mon petit Leopold.

Ce n'est pas une très grande fête, en plus de Stan, Butters et moi, il n'y a que Kyle, Red et Wendy (je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Stan sort encore avec elle sachant qu'on voit très bien qu'il a un truc pour Kyle).

C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que Red vienne, même si j'avais peur qu'elle refuse car elle avait déjà laissé sa famille en plan à Noël. Mais elle a accepté avec joie, disant que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir comment notre couple se portait. Parfois, elle me fait un peu peur.

Il est au moins 22h et tout le monde a au moins bu un verre. J'ai décidé de faire attention, d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait me tuer, l'abus d'alcool en fait partie (j'en suis quand même mort trois fois). Mais je fais attention au quotidien, je regarde la route avant de traverser, j'évite les situations dangereuses, je ne fais plus de paris stupides, je suis même retourné à l'hôpital pour commencer mon traitement. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus mourir, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que ça briserait le cœur de Butters.

Je passe presque toute la soirée à danser avec Butters ou à lui faire des mamours sur le canapé. On a eu le droit à au moins cinq réprimandes nous indiquant d'aller faire ça ailleurs. Peu importe, d'ici deux bonnes heures, les autres seront complètement bourrés et on pourra limite baiser devant eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Enfin, je précise qu'on le fera pas.

Je vois Wendy revenir de la cuisine de mauvaise humeur. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, elle me répond que Stan est complètement bourré. Ce n'est étonnant, mais ça me fait toujours extrêmement rire. Je lâche Butters trente secondes pour aller le voir et avant même d'avoir franchi la porte séparant la cuisine et le salon, je le vois se faire réquisitionner par Red et Kyle pour danser avec eux, qui par ailleurs ont réussi à convaincre Wendy de se lâcher un peu.

« Oh putain Stan… » Je le vois et j'éclate de rire il est assis autour de la table de la cuisine en train de fixer la corbeille de fruit, une trace de gifle sur la joue.

« Je ne demande même pas ce que t'as pu oser lui dire ou faire. » Il commence à rigoler et se relève.

« Nan mais… J'ai pas bu tant que ça. Hic ! » Je sais qu'il tient bien l'alcool, mais il a l'air de ne pas voir bien clair.

« Sinon tu t'amuses bien ? » Il me demande en s'ouvrant une canette de bière.

« Ouais, j'ai réussi à faire boire quelques verres à Leo', tu le verrais. » Stan me regarde bizarrement.

« Leo ? »

« Bah, oui, Butters quoi. Il s'appelle Leopold. » Pendant un moment, il ne dit absolument rien, mais il réfléchit, ses sourcils sont un peu froncé. Il prépare un truc à dire.

« Butters t'as sucé dans les chiottes ?! » Il a parlé un peu trop fort à mon gout. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entend des _Hein ? Il a dit quoi ?_ Je hoche néanmoins la tête. J'avais oublié ce fameux jour où il m'avait entendu l'appeler par son surnom lors d'un de nos rendez-vous quotidien. C'était il y a un paquet de temps, en fait. Mais même le Stan bourré ne l'a pas oublié.

« Putain, Butters -Hic !- Butters fait des trucs comme ça ? »

« Ehh ho, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est à moi ! » Je lui dis en rigolant et lui aussi se met à rire.

« Nan mais j'veux dire, Butters, c'est Butters, c'est le modèle de l'innocence, et il t'a… J'y crois pas, putain. » Je hausse les épaules pendant qu'il boit une gorgée de bière. Butters est toujours innocent. Enfin, moins qu'avant, mais tant qu'on ne l'excite pas en principe il n'a pas de pensées perverses. Enfin, c'est quand même lui qui m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour.

« Et -Hic !- vous l'avez fait ? » Et voilà la question. Je sais que Butters n'apprécierait pas que les autres connaissent sa vie privée, mais je ne vais pas mentir à Stan.

« Oui. Ça t'étonne ? » Il se remet à rigoler. On a vraiment l'air de ça quand on est jeté ? On rigole tout le temps ?

« Tu sais, j'ai passé le cap de l'étonnement quand j'ai deviné qu'il t'avait sucé. » Nous continuons la conversation pendant encore une dizaine de minutes et nous sortons de la cuisine retrouver les autres. Je retrouve un Butters complètement bourré qu'on a à priori fait boire en mon absence.

« Kenny ! » Il me voit arriver et viens me sauter dessus. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop bourré et qu'il se souviendra de tout ce qu'il pourra me faire ce soir.

« Eh bien, t'as l'air de bien de marrer ! » Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Il m'attrape par la main et m'entraine sur la piste de danse (comprenez le tapis du salon).

Quand j'y pense, je n'ai rien à redire à propos de Butters. Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

« A-Allez Kenny ! Montre comment tu bouges ! »

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

Toute la soirée était géniale. A minuit, on a fait le décompte et on s'est souhaité la bonne année. Ensuite on a continué de danser et de s'amuser jusque 3h du matin. J'ai conscience que j'ai un peu bu, voire un peu beaucoup, mais c'est pas graaaave.

« Et oh Butters calme toi ! » Kenny me dit en rigolant. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour, pour aller chez lui, évidemment, parce que si mes parents me voient dans cet état je suis dans la mouise.

« Bon arrête de danser y a plus de musique ! » Il m'attrape par la main pour que j'arrête de gigoter.

« Tu vas avoir une de ces gueule de bois demain. » Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, je me colle contre lui pour marcher. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être contre lui ou si c'est parce que ça m'aide à marcher droit.

Nous arrivons chez lui, il ferme la porte et je vais dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Il me regarde en rigolant et me suis quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

Je crois qu'il avait vingt secondes d'avance sur moi pour rejoindre ma chambre, et c'est pourquoi je suis étonné de le voir déjà endormi sur le ventre en plein milieu de mon lit. Il a dû se jeter dedans et s'endormir dans la seconde. J'hésite à m'allonger à côté de lui, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il me vomisse dessus. Mais comment ne pas résister à ce petit ange (enfin pour le moment démon) en train de roupiller ?

J'enlève mon jean et commence à m'installer à côté de lui. Si le Butters normal a un sommeil lourd, le Butters bourré est en hibernation. J'arrive à le soulever et à me faire une place sans que sa respiration ne change d'un pouce.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin et je n'ai pas trop la gueule de bois, étant donné que je n'avais bu qu'un ou deux verres. Leo' est encore assoupi, je n'imagine même pas son réveil.

« Kenny… » Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, pensant qu'il est réveillé, mais je remarque qu'il ne fait que parler dans son sommeil.

« Viens danser… » Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Il ouvre peu à peu les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Hnnn… » Je l'embrasse sur le front gentiment.

« Ça va aller, t'inquiète. » Il se redresse pour s'assoir piteusement, la main sur le front, comme si mon bisou lui avait transpercé le crane.

« Je… Je boirai plus jamais. » Je m'assieds aussi pour être à côté de lui et je passe mon bras autour de son cou.

« On dit tous ça… Allez viens dans la cuisine, j'avais te faire un bon p'tit-déj et tu vas te sentir mieux. »

« Mais et tes parents ? » Je sors du lit et lui tend la main.

« Ils sont surement affalés dans une petite ruelle dans un état mille fois pire que le tiens. » Je le tire jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, il garde les yeux fermés tout le long du trajet. Je commence à lui sortir un paquet de céréales. Oui, dans la famille McCormick, un bon p'tit-déj, ce sont des céréales.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée ? » Avant de répondre, il se met à grogner quelque chose. Il mérite bien un peu de sucre dans le lait de ses céréales.

« Euh… Je crois… Je me souviens du décompte, j'ai dansé aussi… Et on est rentrés à pied. » Je lui pose son bol devant son nez et il ouvre les yeux. Il saisit la cuillère et commence à touiller les cornflakes. Je m'assieds en face de lui avec mon propre bol et commence à manger.

« Cet aprem', quand t'ira mieux j'veux dire, tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Euhh… J-J'ai un truc à régler… » Un truc à régler ?

« Et tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est ? » Il hausse les épaules et commence à manger, souri un peu lorsqu'il remarque que le lait est plein de sucre.

« Quand ce sera réglé. »

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Butters ? » J'ai commencé à aller mieux seulement vers 16h, et à ce moment j'ai quitté la maison de Kenny pour mon truc à régler, lui promettant de le mettre au courant après.

C'est pourquoi j'ai sonné à la porte des Cartman et qu'Eric est venu m'ouvrir. Assez étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Eric, je peux te parler ? » Il me regarde bizarrement, surement par ce que j'ai recommencé à l'appeler Eric.

« Bah… Euh ouais, entre… » Je secoue la tête.

« Je préfère éviter. » Il hausse les épaules, je sais qu'il devine très bien pourquoi j'ai refusé. Je n'entrerai plus jamais dans cette maison. Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

« Je voudrais savoir ce t'a pris. Sérieusement, explique-moi. » Il soupire, visiblement il n'avait pas prévu de répondre à ce genre de question aujourd'hui.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Butters, moi j'suis comme ça, aimer c'est vouloir posséder. Tu connais la règle du _si je ne puis l'avoir personne ne l'aura_ ? » Je hoche la tête, c'est toujours ce genre de truc qui se passe dans les films où il y a un crime passionnel.

« Eh ben c'est tout. » Il s'apprête à fermer la porte mais je l'en empêche.

« U-Une minute Eric ! Rassure-moi ! Tu ne vas plus essayer de me tuer ? » Il me regarde, l'air blasé.

« J'ai pas que ça à foutre, j'ai raté mon coup, j'devrais être en prison à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai déconné, j't'ai complètement perdu. Ecoute Butters, j'ai conscience d'être un pur connard, depuis que je te connais je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, et jamais je ne me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête, et tout a empiré au fil des années, et je me rends compte maintenant que… » Il baisse la tête, il n'a pas envie de dire tout ça.

« Que ? »

« Que tu mérites d'être heureux. Après tout ce que t'as vécu là, j'ai plus qu'à te laisser tranquille. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de te parler. » Il me claque la porte au nez. J'ai toujours peur qu'il soit en train d'essayer de me manipuler, alors je regarde à la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passe maintenant à l'intérieur.

Il va s'assoir dans son canapé et après un instant bascule la tête en arrière et pose ses mains sur son visage. Il se repositionne normalement et son expression est assez triste. Il aurait donc abandonné ? Eric Cartman aurait abandonné ?

Je suis rentré tranquillement chez Kenny, assez soulagé, mais en même temps assez mal. En arrivant il m'a tout de suite questionné, et quand je lui ai répondu, il a commencé à flipper.

« Mais t'es malade ? Il aurait… Il aurait pu… » Je lui souris et lève les bras sur les côtés pour lui prouver que je suis revenu en un seul morceau.

« Il a abandonné Kenny, on a plus rien à craindre de lui. » Il me regarde étrangement.

« Tu veux dire que tu lui as pardonné ? »

« Tu as bien pardonné Bebe ? »

« Entre autre mais… Dans l'histoire elle aussi elle s'est faite manipuler, et au final elle m'a laissé partir ! Cartman a essayé de te tuer jusqu'au bout j'te rappelle ! »

« Et je n'aurai plus jamais confiance en lui. C-C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie de le détester toute ma vie. » Kenny a l'air de plus en plus interloqué au fur et à mesure de mes mots.

« Promets-moi juste de ne plus jamais aller le voir sans moi. »

« Promis. »

« T'es quelqu'un de trop gentil Butters, parfois ça fait peur. » Après tout, cette affaire est réglée, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison d'aller lui parler. Je lui ai pardonné mais je ne le compterai plus jamais comme un ami.

Kenny me prend dans ses bras et commence à me serrer très fort contre lui. Il finit par me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Comme quoi les anges existent. »

* * *

**C'était... C'était... C'était le dernier chapitre ! Il reste plus que l'épilogue, que je ne compte pas comme un chapitre, puisqu'il est trop court. Je vais d'ailleurs le publier juste après...**

**Oh mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est pratiquement fini.**

**Nombre de mots dans ce chapitre: : 2467.**


	27. Epilogue

**...**

...

**Je vais enfin pouvoir cocher la case "Complete" pour cette fic...  
**

**Wow... C'était vraiment long, j'ai commencé à publier le 2 juillet, il m'a donc fallut 54 jours pour tout publier ! Et 64 pour tout écrire...  
Vous aurez le droit à un petit bilan tout en bas. :)  
**

**Et donc voici l'épilogue... Elle est toute petite, mais je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.  
**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.  
**

* * *

**Quels sont tes sentiments ?**

Épilogue

Quels sont tes sentiments ?

* * *

*~*~*Cartman*~*~*

Que dire à part que… J'ai perdu ?

Mes plans ont échoué, tout le monde me déteste (enfin encore plus qu'avant), la dernière personne qui avait confiance en moi m'a glissé des mains. J'ai déconné, j'ai visé trop haut, j'ai voulu les séparer, j'ai échoué, j'ai voulu faire tuer Kenny, j'ai échoué, j'ai voulu tuer Butters, et j'ai échoué.

Tant mieux dans un sens…

Maintenant ils sont tous les deux réunis, heureux, amoureux. C'est beau à voir en même temps, les blonds sont faits pour être ensemble…

Enfin, pas la peine de me trouver des excuses. Cette histoire me déprime, mais d'un côté, je suis heureux pour Butters. J'aurai toute ma vie pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et une chose est sûre, je ne referai plus ça. Parce que dans le fond Butters a raison, si je continue ainsi, je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est que d'être aimé en retour.

Butters est venu me voir le premier de l'an, et on ne s'est même pas souhaité la bonne année. Comme si c'était possible de toute façon.

Tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, c'était des choses que je pensais. Je sais qu'il ne me croira plus jamais, alors, mentir ou dire la vérité, peu importe. Je ne vais pas commencer à le faire flipper en disant que je vais aller le buter au premier coin de rue. Sachant que Kenny serait capable de trouver un flingue et de venir me le poser sur la tempe.

Je vais surement changer de lycée, repartir à zéro, peut-être demander à ma mère qu'on déménage. Ce sera mieux, ça sert à rien que je reste ici. J'irai me faire traiter de gros lard ailleurs, à South Park j'ai tout perdu.

Et puis ça fait mal, de voir, presque tous les jours, Kenny et Butters se faire des bisous entre deux cours ou de se tenir la main pour rentrer chez eux. Je sais aussi que, dans quelques semaines, Butters sera libre de sortir de chez lui et que je les croiserai surement dans la rue.

J'ai compris pourquoi Butters m'a fait confiance et m'a traité en ami tout ce temps. Il a toujours trouvé que les amis étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'on pouvait avoir. Et maintenant je remarque que c'est quelque chose qui me manque.

Je suis passé voir Bebe, mon ex-alliée, pour la tenir informée de tout ce qui se passait. Je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais essayé de faire et j'ai cru qu'elle aller me décapiter sur place. Je sais que je suis allée trop loin, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

A priori, elle réussit progressivement à passer à autre chose. Après tout, elle n'a plus rien à espérer, si Kenny est de l'autre bord, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait.

J'ai ensuite repris l'avion pour rentrer dans le Colorado, et une fois à South Park j'ai croisé Red, qui m'a donné une énorme gifle à la seconde où elle m'a vu. Je lui ai souri et elle m'a regardé avec un sourcil levé.

« Je le mérite après tout. »

Au bout de trois semaines on m'a enlevé mon plâtre sur le nez. Kenny avait quand même réussi à le casser.

Et quelques semaines plus tard je quittais le Colorado.

* * *

*~*~*Butters*~*~*

« Tu savais que Cartman avait déménagé ? » Kenny vient souvent me voir à mon casier entre deux cours ou avant d'aller manger.

« Ah bon ? » Il hoche la tête.

« Ouais, Stan me l'a dit, il a vu les camions de déménageurs hier soir. Selon les rumeurs, il est parti dans le Nevada là où habite sa famille. »

« Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? » Kenny hausse les épaules et me prend par la main pour aller jusqu'à la cantine. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué aux autres élèves qui nous regardent comme si l'on était des martiens.

« A mon avis, il veut laisser derrière lui ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. » Je ne réponds pas et nous continuons de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que je pose une autre question.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu grâce à lui si on est ensemble ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Elle est bizarre ta question. »

« C'est juste que… Q-Quand j'y pense, si tu t'as voulu me protéger, c'était parce qu'il me martyrisait ? » Il lève la tête un instant.

« T'as pas tort… Mais pas question de le remercier. » Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, déjà parce que ça ne servirait qu'à l'énerver et en plus ce n'était pas son but.

Néanmoins, maintenant quand je vois la vie que je mène, je me dis que je ne vis plus rien d'horrible. Il y a toujours les soucis du quotidien, mes parents qui me punissent tout le temps. Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux, parce que Kenny McCormick, le garçon que j'aime depuis si longtemps, a enfin répondu à mes sentiments.

Ceux qui m'ont demandé de garder espoir avaient raison. Peu importe si parfois ils se révèlent être faux, les rêves ne peuvent pas se réaliser si on n'en a pas.

* * *

*~*~*Kenny*~*~*

« T'as raison… Mais pas question de le remercier. » Butters acquiesce et nous entrons dans la cantine.

C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais c'est comme si tout avait changé.

Au mois d'octobre, j'étais Kenny McCormick, le bourreau des cœurs qui sortait à mi-temps avec la bombasse du lycée, celui qui baisait toutes les filles, qui n'avait aucun sentiment.

Au mois de janvier, je suis toujours Kenny McCormick, j'assume mon homosexualité, je suis amoureux de Leopold Stotch, je me suis battu pour pouvoir être avec lui et je ne compte pas le laisser tomber.

On a tous muri dans cette histoire.

Et même Cartman, puisqu'il a réussi à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des années : recommencer une nouvelle vie sur de bonnes bases.

Mais je pense que ça le tuerait si jamais il apprenait que c'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à me poser la question : Quels sont tes sentiments ?

* * *

**-*~*~*¤*~*~* _FIN _*~*~*¤*~*~*-**

* * *

Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, parfois même du début ! Vous m'avez toujours soutenue et j'ai été heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteurs ! Si vous lisez ces lignes, sachez que vous venez de faire quelque chose de très important pour moi, vous avez lu toute ma fic !

Je laisse toujours du temps passer avant de publier une nouvelle fiction, en principe un mois, mais tout dépend de la fic que j'écris. La prochaine sera du Creek, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle sera plutôt longue, autant que celle-là, ça m'étonnerait, mais plus longues que ma première. Et puis c'est la rentrée bientôt... J'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire alors je commencerai la publication assez tard, sinon les chapitres mettrons trop de temps à paraître.

Sinon, j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, je l'ai écrite sur une version récente de Word alors j'avais toujours le compteur de mot en bas de la page et j'ai été étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse il est passé de quelques mots à plus de 60000. J'avais juste envie d'écrire le plus vite possible, pouvoir me dire que c'était fini et surtout pouvoir rassembler toutes mes idées, étant donné que j'avais à peu près tout mon scénario en tête depuis le début, j'avais envie qu'il s'écrive tout seul, en fait...

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'à vous aussi ça vous a plu, en tant que lecteur. N'hésitez pas à faire une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sachez que je les lis attentivement et qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Nombre de mots dans l'épilogue : 1021.

* * *

Et maintenant, un bilan qui ne sert à rien, mais que j'avais envie de faire :

Mots de Butters : 29288  
Mots de Kenny : 25860  
Mots de Cartman : 10582  
Mots au total : 65730

Commencement de l'écriture : 30 mai 2012  
Point final : 2 aout 2012  
Temps total d'édition : Environ 5000 minutes, soit environ 1h20 par jour.  
Pages A4 sur Word format Calibri 11 : 93


End file.
